Beyond the End of the World
by Megnove
Summary: Oltre gli anni... oltre il pericolo... oltre le tenebre... oltre tutti i limiti... oltre la fine che non c'è... la fine che non verrà mai... oltre la fine del mondo.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond The End of the World**

Prologo

_Che cos'è la vita?  
Dodici miliardi di anni fa l'universo ebbe inizio, non sappiamo ancora come. O soprattutto perché. Forse ad una cosa così immensa i nostri concetti di causa o di scopo non si applicano nemmeno.  
In quei primi istanti… che si sia trattato di istanti o di milioni di anni, il momento del «Sia la luce»… le leggi della fisica come le conosciamo adesso non valevano, probabilmente. Si ipotizza che la fase d'espansione iniziale sia avvenuta a una velocità perfino superiore a quella della luce… tutto era energia. Tutti noi eravamo onde oscillatorie o particelle libere. Eravamo luce noi stessi._

GNNNNN…

Dopo i primi milioni di anni l'energia si rapprese in materia. La materia iniziò ad appesantire e deformare lo spazio, a creare grappoli, stelle, sistemi. Le stelle si cercarono l'una con l'altra formando i dischi delle galassie attraverso l'invisibile e pesantissima materia oscura. I pianeti iniziarono a precipitare a rotta di collo intorno alle loro stelle, continuando a sentire la spinta che aveva dato inizio a tutto, che ogni cosa sentirà fino alla fine di tutto.  
Le prime stelle si spensero e dai loro resti se ne formarono altre. La vita non sarebbe possibile senza gli elementi creati nella fucina di quei primi fuochi. Il Sole è una stella di seconda generazione. Ogni atomo che fa parte di noi è stato in precedenza nel cuore di una stella estinta. Noi siamo fatti di materia stellare.  
Cinque miliardi di anni fa in un punto periferico di una galassia come tutte le altre il centro di una nube di gas come le altre derivata dall'esplosione di una delle prime stelle si accese. In risposta alla sua nuova luce gli anelli esterni della nebulosa si coagularono, diventando pianeti grandi e piccoli. Alle creature che sarebbero venute dopo piacque contare solo i più grandi e dar loro un numero preciso. Un numero che aveva un significato.  
Passarono altri milioni di anni prima che la formazione dei pianeti fosse conclusa e ognuno si fosse stabilizzato nel suo stato più consono. Quelli vicini, piccoli, con una crosta solida, e quelli lontani, grandi e gassosi, col loro gelido gas e i loro sistemi stupefacenti di lune. E più lontano ancora la nuvola di ghiaccio delle comete vagabonde…  
Alcuni erano troppo vicini. Altri troppo lontani. UNO solo, a una certa distanza dalla stella madre determinata da leggi matematiche non ancora scoperte, era adatto… Tre miliardi e duecento milioni di anni fa, l'acqua eruppe dal sottosuolo, inondandolo quasi completamente e combinando in sé le sostanze chimiche scaturite dai vulcani che fondevano instancabili nuovi materiali al proprio interno. L'atmosfera allora molto diversa reagì con tempeste violente e fulmini. Le scariche elettriche che colpivano l'oceano diedero luogo all'elettrolisi, generando molecole complesse. Era l'enorme periodo che è stato battezzato Precambriano… che terminò non si sa quando, nel momento in cui una di quelle molecole diventò qualcosa di più. Diventò la prima forma di vita.

UGH… GH…

Cos'era? Un virus? Meno di un virus? Come fu possibile? Fu merito dell'elettricità? Dei gas? Della composizione del brodo primordiale? Gli esperimenti condotti in laboratorio non sono mai riusciti a riprodurre nulla di simile. Forse qualcuno pronunciò un'insondabile Parola? Come si decide il confine tra cosa è vivo e cosa no? Quando comincia a muoversi? Quando comincia a cercarsi il cibo? Quando è inquieto per la propria esistenza? Quand'è che la materia inanimata diventa animata? Come fa? Perché?  
Quanta fortuna ebbe a sopravvivere quell'unico minuscolo frammento iniziale? O ne fu creato simultaneamente più di uno? Ci furono miliardi di tentativi falliti prima che qualcuno di essi riuscisse ad organizzarsi in una cellula… il primo organismo complesso con organi, in grado di riprodursi? Di trasformare altra materia inanimata in qualcosa di simile a sé? Quanto altro tempo ci volle poi perché le cellule si unissero in organismi più grandi, rinunciando alla loro indipendenza per una maggiore efficienza, specializzandosi in compiti diversi, ottenendo una consapevolezza via via maggiore? Enormi pesci e meduse solcarono i mari… poi divennero erbe e rettili avventurandosi sulla terra asciutta… foreste smisurate ed insetti colossali riempirono il pianeta… e poi i dinosauri… innumerevoli anni per mutare l'angolazione di un occhio, il numero delle dita… e quante le catastrofi che decimarono e decimarono e ogni volta ricominciare… coi materiali a disposizione… sempre cambiando… sempre cercando di diventare COSCIENTE di se stessa…

AH… GHAH…

Fino ad arrivare ad una specie che iniziò a parlarsi… ad interrogarsi… a costruire se stessa… a chiedersi per la prima volta dov'era, da dove veniva, perché esisteva… che suppose di essere il culmine, la fine, e forse lo sarà se non si ferma… e la domanda rimaneva…  
Da dove viene la vita?  
In una stanza con pareti di metallo, alcuni uomini studiano le letture che appaiono sugli schermi di fronte a loro, interessati a quanto sta avvenendo al di là di una grande lastra di vetro. Alcuni sorseggiano bevande scure fumanti da recipienti cilindrici, altri con decorazioni luccicanti sugli abiti mostrano sorrisi compiaciuti e si indicano a vicenda numeri scritti su grandi fogli di carta usciti da fessure di plastica. Tutto è illuminato da una strana luce cangiante, che va e viene in esplosioni continue e continui accessi di buio. Spie si accendono e si spengono, inservienti entrano ed escono, istruzioni sono impartite tranquillamente e tranquillamente manopole girate e pulsanti premuti.  
Poi irrompe il caos col silenzio di un foglio di carta strappato. Il vetro va in frantumi. La luce si fa rabbiosa e insopportabile. Qualcosa di luminoso e oscuro si riversa fuori. Le persone nella stanza cercano di fuggire urlando, ma dalle loro bocche non si sente alcun suono. Strane masse si coagulano alle loro spalle, o forse cambiano soltanto la propria forma. Li afferrano, o sono loro che si fermano. Qualcosa prende il posto dello schermo infranto, ricopre le centraline dei computer. Un'esplosione muta, da vecchio film, cancella tutto.  
Gli scienziati e i militari sfuggiti si gettano nella sabbia, terrorizzati, e non osano alzare la testa finché lo spostamento d'aria non è passato da un pezzo. Quando finalmente, tremanti, hanno il coraggio di guardare, i loro volti diventano l'immagine del terrore. Indietreggiano lentamente, poi più velocemente, correndo, strisciando, fuggendo con l'invocazione del nome dei loro diversi Dei sulle labbra. Il laboratorio segreto è sparito. O meglio… non è più il laboratorio segreto.  
Masse di carne umida spuntano dalla terra in viticci e tentacoli. Da alcune fuoriescono foglie carnose delle forme più diverse. Altre lasciano emergere sfaccettature simili ad occhi d'insetto. Bocci mostruosi danno vita a fiori di chitina con ali per petali. Fessure si aprono contorcendosi con filamenti d'attinie per lingue o per denti. Gocce simili a gigantesche cellule scorrono come sudore. Il tutto è fuso in una sola gigantesca forma. Il tutto continua a crescere… si protende verso gli uomini. E al centro resta sempre più forte la stessa terribile luce pulsante…  
È un sogno. È solo un sogno.  
Ma i miei sogni… i miei sogni si avverano!

GWAAAAAAAHHHHH… WAAAAAAAAHHHHH… WAAAHHHH… AAHHHHHHH… AHHHHHHH!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 1**

_I veri angeli non stanno in paradiso. Stanno all'inferno. Gli angeli stanno dove c'è bisogno di loro._  
–Tommaso da Monfermo, _Angelologia_

–Ho capito.– La bellissima luce estiva di fuori filtrava solo di poco nella stanza con le persiane accostate, lasciandola in una profonda penombra. –Sei certo che non ci sia possibilità d'errore?  
–Ho mai sbagliato prima, professore?– La voce sicura lasciava intendere che per una volta avrebbe preferito che così non fosse.  
–No. Ma se questo è vero, potrebbe significare…  
–Già.  
–Si torna sempre da capo. Nessuno impara mai– mormorò amaramente l'anziano, le spalle curve, appoggiato al tavolo. –A volte… penso che questo mondo non sia degno di essere salvato. Poi mi ricordo che ha generato voi.  
–Non parli così– replicò il bambino, comprensivo. –Ora bisognerà dirlo agli altri.  
–Vorrei non fosse necessario… poveri ragazzi… non avete mai un istante di riposo…  
–Dove sono?  
–Al campo d'addestramento. Oggi c'era l'esercitazione a coppie di fuoco incrociato.

A dir la verità per tre quarti l'esercitazione a coppie era finita da un bel pezzo. Quasi tutti stavano ai bordi del campo con macchie di bruciato sulla divisa e le braccia penzoloni lungo i fianchi, a fissare sbigottiti lo spettacolo che si svolgeva nell'ultimo quarto del terreno di gioco.  
–Da quanto vanno avanti?  
–Quasi due ore.  
–Ragazzi… ehm… guardate che noi avremmo un certo appetito…  
–Se volete andarvene…  
–…fate pure, ma è contro le regole! GIÙ!  
ZWANNNG! Il raggio laser passò sopra la testa del ragazzo calatosi repentinamente e il nemico–bersaglio fu abbattuto con un centro perfetto. Un altro prese a spuntare contemporaneamente da un'altra parte con un _quasi_ impercettibile ronzio.  
–GIRATI!  
ZWANNNG!  
–SALTA!  
ZWANNNG!  
–A DESTRA! A SINISTRA! DALL'ALTO!  
ZWANNNG! ZWANNNG! ZWANNNG!  
–Ecco cosa succede…  
–…quando dai a un missile…  
–…un controllo direzionale.  
Lo sguardo infallibile si spostava di milionesimi di millimetro lungo tutto il campo. Appena segnalata ogni bocca da fuoco era eliminata, che mirasse a lei o a lui. I fasci rossi disegnavano una ragnatela attorno a loro cambiando in continuazione ma senza mai riuscire a toccarli. Con grazia quasi coreografica, si raddrizzarono di scatto puntando la pistola l'uno al di sopra della spalla dell'altro e distrussero a vicenda le sagome che li minacciavano.  
–DI LÀ!  
ZWANNNG!  
–Io domani chiedo di cambiare compagno.  
–È stato un piacere conoscerti.  
I nemici simulati sembravano essere terminati. Uno di fronte all'altro, si guardavano intorno cautamente. La polvere si posava. L'esercitazione era finita così? Non sarebbe stato molto degno di chi l'aveva predisposta… quando stavano quasi per abbassare la guardia, improvvisamente un intero cerchio di sparalaser emerse nello stesso momento attorno a loro, preparandosi a far fuoco. Praticamente impossibile sfuggire. O questo era quello che credevano.  
–L'OISEAU!  
A questa parola si gettarono uno verso l'altro tendendosi un braccio e afferrandosi la mano. Lui cadde in scivolata al di sotto della linea di tiro, usando il suo slancio per lanciarla in aria come una fionda. Agilmente, in una serie di piroette perfette, puntò e centrò una sagoma dopo l'altra mentre ancora i mirini automatici stavano decidendosi se volgersi in alto o in basso, e intanto lui da terra finiva tutti quelli scampati. Con un ultimo salto mortale infine atterrò graziosamente su un ginocchio, reclinandosi come un uccello che chiude le ali. Non c'erano voluti più di pochi secondi.  
Esercitazione conclusa.  
Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio attonito partirono gli applausi. Gli altri invasero il campo prodigandosi in strette di mano da una parte e gran pacche dall'altra alla coppia vincitrice. –BRAVI! –Che spettacolo! –Sembrava che foste sul palco… –Questa sì che si chiama sintonia perfetta! –Brutto furbastro! Ti sei fatto dare delle lezioni dalla nostra coreografa preferita, eh? Poi vienimi a dire che le belle arti non servono ai fini pratici!  
Loro ridevano un po' imbarazzati. –Be', non è questa gran cosa– tossì lui, a causa della quasi–amichevole botta di congratulazioni sulla schiena rifilatagli dall'eterno invidioso compare. –A chi tocca adesso pagare il pranzo?…  
Non aveva ancora finito la frase che all'improvviso tutti cambiarono espressione. Si portò la mano alla tempia e si girò verso la casa, mentre gli altri seguivano all'unisono il suo sguardo. –Oh, no…– mormorò.  
–Di nuovo…  
–Sembrerebbe una cosa grossa.  
–Proprio ora che stavo organizzando una bella gita.  
–Certa gente non ha proprio ritegno a scegliere quando dare fastidio.  
–Arriviamo– rispose per tutti, apparentemente all'aria. Poi girò un'occhiata circolare sul gruppo, prendendo il suo piglio dei momenti seri. –Va bene. Avete sentito tutti. Il tempo di darci una rinfrescata… poi in sala rapporto. Ci vediamo tra una mezz'ora.  
Volse le spalle e si avviò per primo lungo la salita. Lei lo seguì da vicino, senza una parola. Gli altri indugiarono per qualche attimo prima di imitarli.  
–Ne soffrono più di noi…– sentì dire quasi sottovoce il Rosso alle sue spalle, e annuì senza girarsi. Come al solito l'amico aveva colpito nel segno.  
–Perché una vita normale manca più a loro che a noi…– replicò un'altra voce fonda. –Ditemi che non ne hanno tutti i motivi… specialmente ora…  
–Bah… da quando si sono scambiati quell'anello sono diventati fin troppo perfettini… speriamo che questa sia una missione difficile, così mi divertirò un'altra volta.  
Nessuno replicò. Conoscevano il codice ironico. –Speriamo che basti– concluse quello che aveva cominciato il discorso. –E di tornare ancora una volta tutti vivi. Anche se magari non tutti interi. Di qualunque cosa si tratti.  
Amen, fu la conclusione del coro silenzioso.

–Non l'ho più sentito così preoccupato da… quando è stato?  
–È vero. Credevamo di aver vinto una volta per tutte… ma abbiamo dovuto scoprire che non era così.  
Toglievano l'uniforme sudata, infilando pezzo a pezzo quella di ricambio. Il sole serale entrava obliquo dalla finestra. La stanza era grande e ariosa, tranquilla. Piena di foto di gare ed esibizioni… modellini e bambole… tutto in essa parlava di anni di condivisione, di istanti, di speranze. Ci si avviava verso un bel tramonto. Voltandosi, la vide seduta sul letto con le mani intrecciate, a guardare pensosa nel vuoto.  
–Cos'hai?  
–Nulla.  
–Immagino che sia inutile chiederti di restare stavolta, vero?– le chiese, solo a metà in tono di scherzo.  
–Infatti– rispose lei con un accenno di sorriso, girandosi a guardarlo. –Ormai dovresti saperlo. Dove vai tu vado io.  
–Ma proprio adesso…  
–Non è ancora sicuro. Potrebbe andare come le altre volte.  
–Quando lo diciamo agli altri?…  
–Non prima di esserne certi. È già capitato… perché deludere anche loro? Dopotutto il professore ha detto che non era impossibile. Solo… molto difficile.  
Lui sospirò. –Riuscirò a darti quello che desideri– promise. –Quello che desideriamo entrambi. Anche se fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio. Mi credi?  
–Ti credo.– Il sorriso si addolcì. –So bene che mantieni sempre quello che dici.  
Uscirono dalla camera insieme, dimenticando di chiudere la finestra. Il vento entrò facendo dondolare gli steli dei fiori sul davanzale, scartabellando i fogli di un quaderno aperto sulla toeletta. Le pagine erano coperte di ideogrammi e caratteri fitti scritti a matita, in alfabeti diversi, alcuni cancellati, altri lasciati in sospeso. Verso la fine due gruppi erano stati cerchiati in rosso, isolati dagli altri: 島村 情子 – 島村 慈男 (1).

–…E questo è quanto.  
Per dei lunghi momenti rimasero in silenzio ad assimilare quanto era stato loro detto. –Magari è scontato– ruppe infine il ghiaccio Jumbo, coi piedi sul tavolo e le braccia dietro la testa –ma non è solo che il ciuccio del moccioso è andato a male e gli fa avere le traveggole?…  
–Purtroppo non credo ci siano molte possibilità– replicò il professore, mentre gli altri ignoravano la battuta. –Dopo quello che mi ha riferito ho fatto delle ricerche col nostro computer.  
Il telecomando accese lo schermo. –Come potete vedere… qui da noi non è trapelato quasi niente, ma nei telegiornali del Medio Oriente si parla di «un'esplosione» in un laboratorio di ricerca internazionale che ha costretto l'ONU ad evacuare la zona. Però non ci sono immagini… né informazioni sulla natura dell'incidente. È tutto coperto dal massimo segreto militare. E allo stesso modo non si conosce la natura della ricerca. Doveva essere un progetto di scienziati di entrambe le parti, al di sopra dei conflitti bellici, in zona neutrale. Tutti i governi si erano impegnati a non portare là le ostilità. Ora ci sono rimostranze reciproche dei comandi militari che si accusano a vicenda di slealtà e sabotaggio. Il paesaggio della zona… corrisponde a quello del sogno.  
–Potrebbe trattarsi di qualsiasi cosa.  
–Ma ci devono essere interessi molto pesanti… se neanche le guerre hanno fatto saltare questa collaborazione. I governi mondiali non sono tanto altruisti da fare certe promesse per spirito umanitario.  
–Qualunque cosa sia…– La schermata cambiò. –Questi erano i confini della zona recintata ieri… e questi sono quelli di oggi.– L'area interdetta era pressoché raddoppiata. –Si sta diffondendo. E a questo ritmo…  
Non c'era bisogno di indovinare cosa sarebbe successo. Rabbrividirono. –Come facciamo a combattere… e a fermare… qualcosa di cui non conosciamo neanche la natura?…  
–Però ne conosciamo gli effetti– intervenne il piccolo. –Io li ho visti. Abbiamo qualche teoria, ma non potremo confermarla né smentirla finché non ne sapremo di più. Comunque… dalla mia visione… sembra proprio che quell'energia possa trasformare la materia da INORGANICA in ORGANICA.  
Un altro breve, denso, pesante silenzio. Dalle facce si poteva quasi dire cosa stava passando nelle loro teste, anche senza bisogno di leggerlo. Finalmente il solito irriflessivo diede voce a quel pensiero. –E dobbiamo combatterla? Perché non ci SALTIAMO TUTTI DENTRO e…  
–Bravo grullo! Vuoi diventare un calabrone con le pinne? Certo la materia diventa organica, ma non c'è modo di controllare COSA diventa! Hai sentito che ha detto, no? Piantala di dire fesserie!  
–Tzè…– brontolò l'intelligentone. –Che situazione… quello che abbiamo desiderato tutta la vita a portata di mano e non possiamo servircene.  
–Più che servircene… dovremo distruggerlo se possiamo, o almeno contenerlo. O presto tutto il pianeta finirà per diventare un ammasso di carne gelatinosa, senza più distinzione tra essere ed essere. La fine della vita, almeno come la intendiamo noi.  
–Innanzitutto dobbiamo saperne di più. È vero che non possiamo far nulla se non conosciamo il nemico.– Si alzò in piedi, con la solita decisione che nessuno osava mai contestargli. –Scopriamo chi può darci informazioni sull'esplosione e sul fenomeno. Poi andiamo a prendercele con le buone o con le cattive.

* * *

(1) 情子 (SEIKO) e 慈男 (YOSHIO). Entrambi questi nomi si possono tradurre liberamente in FIGLIO/FIGLIA DELL'AMORE (SEI = sentimento, passione + KO = bambino/a; YOSHI = misericordia + O = maschio, uomo, figlio). Ma per la magia delle molteplici interpretazioni possibili degli ideogrammi giapponesi, leggendo in modo diverso i due nomi diventano JOSIE e JIMMY!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 2**

_Noi siamo tutti uno. Ma uno CHI?_  
–Rabbi Yehudah ben Solomon

Credevamo di aver vinto. Già. Quando qualche anno fa entrammo di forza nel più segreto dei loro nascondigli, e distruggemmo tutta la tecnologia che avevano usato per procurarsi altri soldati, tutti gli appunti dei loro scienziati, in modo tale che il procedimento non potesse più essere usato su nessuno. Grazie al computer recidemmo alla radice tutti i collegamenti coi loro conti segreti, con le loro riserve di armi, le cellule disperse in ogni nazione. Tagliammo per l'ultima volta la testa dell'idra, e questa volta in modo tale da essere certi che non ricrescesse più. E credemmo che l'incubo fosse finito, per noi e per il mondo. Non avremmo mai potuto riavere quello che ci avevano tolto… ma almeno potevamo smettere di combattere.  
E invece no. Avevamo eliminato una minaccia, ma non il male. Un focolaio di parassiti, ma non tutti i guai del mondo. Le guerre continuavano. I massacri, i genocidi, lo sfruttamento, la distruzione della natura. Nemici più subdoli, più difficili da contrastare. Forse non sarebbe toccato a noi occuparcene. Ma potevamo stare senza far niente a guardare persone che uccidevano e morivano? Inutile chiedercelo. Così siamo rimasti. A volte questo compito è così immane che ci fa disperare di riuscire mai a farcela. Ma non possiamo farne a meno. Forse non verrà mai davvero il giorno in cui non ci sarà più bisogno di noi.  
–Trasformare la materia inanimata in animata…– mormorò Carotone, ai comandi. –Mi chiedo come sia possibile.  
–Be', è quello che fanno in continuazione gli esseri viventi grazie al loro metabolismo in fondo– replicò il suo compagno a destra, pensieroso. –Incorporano nelle loro cellule ciò che mangiano e lo trasformano nella sostanza del proprio corpo. Per gli animali e per l'uomo, però, la materia da trasformare deve essere stata viva in precedenza… animale o vegetale. Solo le piante assimilano e rendono vive sostanze inorganiche.  
–Non così però, signor filosofo naturalista.  
–E noi allora? Le nostre componenti sarebbero da considerare inorganiche… però sentiamo il dolore. Proviamo sensazioni. Reagiamo. Quindi… tu che dici? Siamo vivi o no?  
–Mah…  
–Ci dissero che eravamo morti.  
–Ci dissero un sacco di sciocchezze. Cosa sono lo decido io.  
–Ma in fondo… come si decide se qualcosa è vivo o no? Ti fa pensare.  
–Macchè. Facilissimo. Io sono vivo perché LO DICO IO. E sfido chiunque a dimostrarmi che ho torto.  
Una risata sommessa percorse il ponte. –Forse quell'energia… potrebbe essere una specie di radiazione cosmica– continuò il conferenziere ispirato. –Si suppone che siano state le radiazioni filtrate nell'atmosfera terrestre quando non c'era lo strato di ozono a consentire la formazione della prima molecola di DNA nel brodo primordiale. Però questo poteva accadere solo quando nell'aria non era ancora stato liberato l'ossigeno. Altrimenti le sue proprietà ossidanti avrebbero distrutto la molecola già durante la sua formazione. Perciò oggi quelle condizioni non potrebbero più ripetersi. Non potrebbero nascere nuove forme di vita con lo stesso meccanismo.  
–Oggi non potremmo vivere senza ossigeno, ma la vita non poteva cominciare in sua presenza?  
–L'ossigeno di per sé è un veleno. Se i tessuti viventi ne vengono saturati, muoiono. Quello che è successo è semplicemente che la vita ha imparato ad utilizzare questo veleno per sostenersi, invece di farsene distruggere. In fondo, anche l'evoluzione è un modo per sfruttare a proprio vantaggio gli errori nel processo di riproduzione. Ironicamente… se la vita fosse «perfetta», non potrebbe crescere e migliorare.  
–Chissà come sarebbe essere perfetti?  
–Non puoi chiederlo a NOI!– Nuova risata generale. –Lo sappiamo fin dall'inizio che siamo quanto di più lontano possa esserci dalla perfezione!  
–Io non ci giurerei…– sentirono mormorare dolcemente.  
–Già. Neanche io– soggiunse a sorpresa un'altra vocetta sottile.  
–Stai bene? Riposati il più possibile finché puoi. Visto che stavolta sei voluto venire, dopo potresti doverti sforzare.  
–Non preoccuparti per me. Quanto manca ancora?  
Occhiata ai rilevatori di posizione. –Tra un'ora circa… dovremmo esserci.

L'isola di St. Christian. Fuori da tutte le rotte delle navi. Interdetta al traffico marittimo e aereo non necessario per un raggio di cinquanta chilometri. Fortificata come un castello. Sorvegliata capillarmente da un piccolo esercito armato fino ai denti. Emersi a fior d'acqua fuori vista, la esaminavano coi binocoli potenziati.  
–Quella sarebbe un'installazione scientifica? È un penitenziario di massima sicurezza!  
–Il più temuto del mondo. Lo chiamano «Il Buco Nero». Zero evasioni negli ultimi vent'anni. Solo per criminali colpevoli di atti particolarmente efferati… o per i terroristi internazionali. Tuttavia è lì che è stato portato il dottor Hawthorne. L'unico scienziato americano ad essere sopravvissuto all'incidente. Lo hanno rimpatriato in fretta e furia e diffuso la notizia che era in una «base medica militare» per riprendersi dallo shock. Invece a quanto pare più che la sua salute interessava che non potesse condividere con nessuno quello che sa.  
–Ma noi ci assicureremo che si levi questo bel peso dallo stomaco, vero?  
–Mai immaginato di dover usare la forza per ENTRARE in gattabuia invece di USCIRNE… vivi e impara!  
–E dovremo usarla davvero a giudicare da quel che si vede– concluse lui serenamente. Poi, voltandosi: –E quello che NON si vede?  
La risposta, tranquillissima, non si fece attendere. –Cinquanta guardie lungo il perimetro. Altre centocinquanta di turno nei corridoi. Mura di cemento armato con sbarre in lega ultradura e paratie di sicurezza in titanio a intervalli di dieci metri in ogni corridoio interno. Ho la piantina sullo schermo del computer, ma non mostra tutto. Presumibilmente il dottore sarà stato rinchiuso nell'ambiente più sicuro che hanno.  
–L'unico modo d'accesso è via mare?  
–Pane per i miei denti– canterellò allegramente il marinaio scrocchiandosi le nocche.  
–Però bisogna evitare le navi di ronda. Pattugliano le acque intorno alla prigione a intervalli irregolari.  
–Io proverei ad entrare dall'alto piuttosto.  
–Guarda quella contraerea. Secondo te non si aspettano una cosa simile? Cannoncini ad ogni angolo… e hanno anche una sala radar molto attrezzata.  
–Devi sempre fare il guastafeste tu…  
Dita affusolate si muovevano rapidamente sulla tastiera del computer di bordo mentre tutti gli occhi disponibili affollati intorno fissavano lo schermo. –Ho rilevato uno sbarramento di infrarossi intorno al perimetro in tutte le direzioni. Non si può certo dire che quanto a misure di sicurezza scherzino. Se qualcuno interrompe il reticolato scatta l'allarme e si mettono in funzione le difese automatiche. Si estende sia sott'acqua che al di sopra.  
–Un guaio… chiunque vada per primo…  
–Un bello scavo? Scommetto che sotto il fondo l'infrarosso non arriva.  
–…Sottomarino? D'accordo che puoi bucare qualsiasi parete ma l'acqua entrerebbe nel tunnel…  
–A meno che non ci sia una protezione mobile.– Il tono pensoso che non si aspettava risposta era tipico di un cervello che pensava parecchio in fretta. Il dito si poggiò su un punto ben preciso della mappa digitale. –Cosa sarebbe questa specie di scoglio?  
–Da lì spunta la passerella d'emergenza. Se una nave dovesse andare in avaria o bisognasse trasbordare urgentemente un prigioniero malato, si estende un ponte pieghevole d'acciaio superleggero della lunghezza di un miglio fino alla porta principale del penitenziario. Ma per ogni evenienza anche quello è equipaggiato di laser a puntamento automatico e a ricerca di calore.  
–Insomma, peggio che assaltare Fort Knox. Voi dite che abbiamo qualche speranza?  
–E anche se non ce l'avessimo? Tu lo vedi lo sbarramento?– Domanda retorica sogghignante. Sorridente risposta retorica: –Senza problemi.  
–Allora non avremo problemi a entrare.– Aveva lo sguardo scintillante dei suoi grandi piani d'azione. –Certo, attaccheranno chiunque entri nel perimetro… PER PRIMO. State un po' a sentire…

–Molto facile. Ci avvicineremo da direzioni diverse… in TUTTI i modi che avete suggerito prima. La contraerea avrà pane per i suoi denti… voi due cercate di distruggere tutte le torrette e tenere impegnate le guardie sul muro di cinta.  
–Se questo bel tomo non mi fa cadere.  
–Pensa per te e non sbagliare mira, signor tiratore scelto.  
–Intanto voi cercherete di causare un bel po' di falle alle navi di pattuglia…  
–Io le confondo, lui le buca.  
–Oppure io le fermo e tu spari alla chiglia. Sul fondo però io ci CAMMINO. Ah ah.  
–…e dal terzo lato useremo il tunnel. Mi raccomando, fate più confusione possibile quando arrivate!  
–Tu farai da TAPPO per impedire all'acqua di entrare!  
–Mortificante, direi! E poi così prenderò una bella infreddatura! Vedi solo di fare in fretta e NON farcelo crollare in testa, eh?  
–E voi?  
–Noi andremo a prendere il dottor Hawthorne mentre tutti saranno impegnati a darvi la caccia, ovvio! Appena il nostro segnale fasullo raggiungerà la loro sala comunicazioni…  
–Fatto. Crederanno che siamo una delle loro navi che ha bisogno d'assistenza, e faranno uscire il ponte.  
–Non si accorgeranno subito che il profilo non corrisponde?  
–Dipende da quanto tempo ci metteranno a svegliarsi dopo che avrò loro rimescolato un po' le idee. Non posso andarci pesante con dei tipi non addestrati, ma un paio di minuti posso darveli senz'altro– parlò la vocetta oracolare dall'alto.  
–Tutto quello di cui abbiamo bisogno. D'accordo. Cominciamo ad accostarci appena ci danno l'ok.  
–Controsegnale ricevuto.  
–Avanti molto piano, allora.  
Uscirono tutti dalla torretta principale, mentre vedevano dispiegarsi dal falso scoglio sottomarino la struttura aerea di tubi lucenti. Sembravano le zampe di un insetto, che in men che non si dica avevano formato un lungo nastro dal mezzo del mare all'isola, con sfere di metallo scuro disposte regolarmente lungo i bordi rialzati come gli ornamenti che NON erano. Questa era la parte difficile. Se qualcuno avesse pensato di guardare col binocolo prima che fossero potuti partire, il piano sarebbe stato rovinato da subito.  
–Ho programmato il pilota automatico per l'immersione subito dopo che avremo lasciato la nave. Se qualcosa andasse storto a qualcuno…  
–Lo saprò io. E vi avvertirò tutti.  
–Sicuro di poter restare solo?  
–Posso sollevare questa tinozza quando voglio come tu solleveresti il mignolo. Non essere ridicolo.  
–Bene. Andiamo.  
–Appena l'avrai detto– ghignò il capo contraerea, imitato subito da tutti gli altri.  
–Ma devo dirlo TUTTE le volte?…  
–Se non lo dici TU lo dico IO.  
–Sigh…– scosse la testa. –Okay… CARICA!  
Tutti partirono contemporaneamente.

_Timer: 00.00.00_  
–Al solito a noi tocca il compito DIFFICILE.  
–Cerca di restare stabile e chiudi il becco. Se non te l'avessero dato l'avresti chiesto tu.  
–Sai che sei PESANTE? Quasi quasi ti mollo.  
–E io ti porto con me in fondo al mare.  
–Promesso, vero?  
–Siamo in posizione sul lato nord. Pronto?  
–Prontissimo. Tieniti che sfondiamo.  
Avevano memorizzato la posizione della barriera infrarossa. In realtà non ci fu la sensazione di «sfondare» un bel niente, dato che non era solida, ma l'infernale sinfonia di sirene d'allarme che si scatenò nell'istante in cui la oltrepassarono sostituì bene. Era importante che fossero loro i primi ad essere notati, così avrebbero fatto da specchietto per le allodole e coperto almeno in minima parte l'ingresso degli altri con la loro maggiore potenza di fuoco. Si portarono subito più in alto e in avanti possibile mentre l'agitazione sulle mura cresceva visibilmente. Parecchi soldati li indicarono urlando appena furono in vista. Sentirono chiaramente le parole «DEVIL» e «DAMN ARABIANS» ripetute più volte nel marasma. Al solito. Certa gente è proprio prevedibile. Ma almeno abbiamo un insulto in più da mettere nel repertorio. Girarono in tondo a volo radente sulle mura, mentre iniziavano a partire i colpi di fucile.  
–È ora di far vedere agli sposini che sappiamo schivare anche noi.  
–Cannoncino puntato a ore tre. Tu schiva, io lo centro.  
–Sei capace di mirare anche durante la manovra evasiva?  
–Fai il tuo mestiere che io faccio il mio.  
–Agli ordini, signor comandante!  
Una brusca virata verso il basso e poi di nuovo verso l'alto disegnò una perfetta U nell'aria. Contemporaneamente il braccio si sollevò. Compensare il cambio di direzione era una cosa da allenamento di tutti i giorni. Occhio. Canna. Bersaglio. Un istante lunghissimo.  
BOOOM! Le guardie scapparono come lucertole dalla zona colpita. Frammenti di metallo volarono in tutte le direzioni e caddero in mare con un tonfo. Il cannoniere risparmiato sbatteva gli occhi ai comandi ormai inutili.  
–Uno di meno.  
–E undici da sistemare. Te la senti di ripetere l'impresa?  
–Quando vuoi, bello.  
–Allora pronto al secondo!  
_Timer: 00.02.00_

Timer: 00.00.00  
–Lato ovest, posizione raggiunta. Ti funziona il trasmettitore?  
–Più o meno. Abbi pazienza, non sono abituato a stare qua sotto. Non mi sento nel mio elemento.  
–Lo so. Tranquillo, in caso d'imprevisti ci penso io. Ora… da un momento all'altro dovremmo sentire…  
La cacofonia della sirena, distorta in un tuono rimbombante dal passaggio nell'acqua, gli tagliò a mezzo la frase. Cominciarono a sentire gli spari attutiti. Il primo diversivo evidentemente era già in atto. Sorrisero sotto i baffi.  
–Adesso non dobbiamo far altro che aspettare che si accorgano di noi. Per quanto tempo crederanno che quelli sul loro radar siano solo due grossi pesci, secondo te?  
–Direi non molto. Eccoli che arrivano.  
Forme oblunghe, scafi dipinti d'azzurro visti dal basso, affioravano dal soffitto alto del mare. Sembravano a loro volta grossi pesci che mostrassero la pancia e si sforzassero di affondare senza riuscirci. Alcune convergevano verso la loro posizione, altre accorrevano a dare man forte all'isola. Era come un banco di sardine spaventate e indecise sul da farsi.  
–No no no… non possiamo permettere che diano fastidio ai nostri amici per aria. Tu stai qui e fai l'ancora! Io vado a causare un po' di danni a quelle che vogliono tornare dalla mamma…– Ciò detto, con una decisa sgambata si proiettò in direzione della prima attaccandovisi con le mani nella parte posteriore. –Una falla piccola piccola… giusto per darvi qualcosa da fare!– esclamò infilando il pugno e tutto il braccio fino alla spalla nel metallo che si accartocciò come uno strato d'alluminio. Puntando gli stivali sulla chiglia, saltò con una capriola all'indietro verso il bersaglio successivo per ripetere l'operazione. –Forza, comportatevi da bravi marinai e tamponate…  
–Uhm. Quelli sarebbero siluri?– sentì dire nel trasmettitore. Due pesciolini d'argento stavano filando a tutta birra verso lui e l'amico. Rischioso, pensò sorridendo. Potevano colpire i loro compagni anche se per lui non fosse stato così facile evitarli. Non che ne avesse bisogno. Un siluro esplose causando una sfera di spuma come se avesse sbattuto contro una roccia granitica senza neanche scheggiarla. L'altro fu afferrato per la coda come in un rodeo sottomarino e rispedito pari pari al mittente, distruggendo le bocche da fuoco e aprendo uno squarcio che iniziò a far inclinare visibilmente mamma pesce in avanti verso il fondale. –Debolucci. Non li fanno più come una volta.– La catena di un'ancora che cominciava ad essere calata venne agguantata a due mani e fatta roteare come un lazo. Lo scafo al di sopra iniziò una giostra velocissima e violenta generando un vero e proprio gorgo e urtando contro tutti gli altri…  
E meno male che non si sentiva nel suo elemento. Cavalca, cowboy! Se questo non li terrà occupati non ci riuscirà nient'altro!  
_Timer: 00.02.00_

Timer: 00.00.00  
–Si ringrazia di aver viaggiato con le Batiscafo Piovra Aqualines. Ricordiamo ai signori passeggeri che in caso d'emergenza l'uscita di sicurezza è VIA SFIATATOIO…  
–Vuoi startene zitto e smettere di dondolare? Io soffro il mal di mare! E guarda che se fai entrare l'acqua ti buco come un palloncino!  
La grossa sfera rosea (che sarebbe potuta benissimo essere un palloncino semitrasparente con un faccione sorridente disegnato sopra, se non fosse stato per i tentacoli gommosi privi di ventose che ne partivano verso il basso a raggiera) calò lentamente verso il fondo sul versante est. Alcune meduse e pesci un po' più intelligenti che la incrociavano decidevano improvvisamente e saggiamente di cambiare il percorso della loro passeggiata sottomarina quotidiana. Si sarebbe potuto giurare che alcuni avessero perfino un grosso gocciolone sul muso o cosa equivalente.  
–Fammi capire, ti sei ispirato a una piovra, una medusa o una balena?  
–Pignolo…  
–Io ti gonfio tipo mongolfiera e ti faccio esplodere.  
–Se, se, se.  
Terminata la discesa il pallone si aprì dolcemente ad ombrello via via che entrava in contatto col suolo, restandovi aderente in modo da trasformarsi in una calotta semisferica impermeabile sotto la quale l'altro membro della coppia poté cominciare a fare la sua parte. Il fondale era fradicio e zuppo di alghe: bisognò asciugare per bene la superficie prima di passare alle cose serie, sollevando un gran fumo. –Dammi tempo. Dovrò arrivare alla terra asciutta per raggiungere una buona velocità di scavo.  
–Io il tempo te lo darei… ma guarda che stanno arrivando delle navi anche da questa parte e credo ci abbiano visto!  
–Se ti sparano può essere che ti entri un po' di sale in zucca insieme al piombo. E non farmi parlare che devo lavorare.  
Tonfi irregolari vennero dalla superficie. Figure troppo lente per essere missili, scure e sottili, avanzarono verso di loro in discesa falcata. Ci mancavano solo i sub. Dotati di arpioni tutt'altro che spuntati! Vedendo lo strano emisfero gommoso e la figura tozza rannicchiata al suo interno, un paio spararono. Le aste metalliche affondarono nella parete e rimbalzarono schizzando verso di loro, scoraggiandoli caramente dal riprovare. Quando qualcuno ebbe allora l'idea di estrarre il coltello, dalla calotta spuntò una MANO gigante che lo afferrò spezzandolo in due e un'altra che faceva «nonnonnò» col ditino.  
–Ti ci vuole ancora molto, scavabuchi? Questa roba fa DECISAMENTE il solletico!  
–Mai mettere fretta a un artista! E poi qua dentro comincia a mancare l'aria… Ci sono! Vieni sotto e facciamo il numero del prestigiatore!  
ABRACADABRA! Il palloncino si sgonfiò di colpo sotto gli occhi stupefatti degli attaccanti, che videro scomparire in un batter d'occhio quello e la persona all'interno, ritrovandosi di fronte a un tratto di fondale indistinguibile da tutti gli altri. Malgrado il loro addestramento, bisogna dire che rimasero basiti per un attimo a chiedersi se per caso qualche illusione da (bassa) profondità aveva fatto loro sognare tutto.  
A onore del loro addestramento, bisogna dire che subito dopo si misero a punzecchiare il fondale con gli arpioni per capire dov'era il trucco.  
–Ouch! Ow! Ahia! Vuoi sbrigarti ad andare avanti? È difficile mantenere un aspetto così COMPLESSO… e inizia a FAR MALE!  
–Ma non fare la scena!– ribatté il minatore al suo compagno che chiudeva ermeticamente il fondo della galleria, procedendo ad ingrandirla in linea retta verso l'isola. La fiammata illuminava l'interno e lo riempiva di un calore soffocante. Di lì a poco, i sommozzatori videro ritrarsi nel nulla la finta parete solo per trovare al suo posto un compattissimo tappo di detriti di scavo quando si azzardarono ad entrare nella buca. Ormai i due erano lontani e stavano procedendo di corsa.  
–Distanza?  
–Ancora un centinaio di metri. Tirami su che tra poco iniziamo a salire!  
In cima a una scala da pompiere che si allungava allegramente, creò un'elegantissima svolta di novanta gradi verso l'alto. Questa volta il tunnel fu molto più lungo di quanto era stato in discesa, e uno strato di roccia solida rese più difficile procedere. Non incontrarono terra bagnata: invece, come previsto, la loro avanzata fu infine fermata da una lastra metallica dall'aria molto poco rassicurante.  
Per qualcun altro, forse.  
–Dammi una mano che facciamo prima…  
–Più che volentieri, _sir_!  
Gli uomini nei corridoi del piano interrato del penitenziario sentirono un calore tremendo sotto i piedi, unito a un tremito violentissimo simile a quello causato da un terremoto… o da un martello pneumatico gigante. Si allontanarono gridando dalla vibrazione e dal bruciore solo per vedere il pavimento cadere in pezzi da una parte e dall'altra diventare rosso, poi bianco, e sciogliersi lasciando entrare i due visitatori che esibivano gran sorrisi sulle loro facce improbabili e agitavano la mano giovialmente. –Ehilà, amichetti! Siamo venuti a consegnare un telegramma cantato… dice: «Vi va di venire un po' a giocare?»  
Cominciò una grandinata di pallottole da tutte le direzioni e una serie di salti per evitarle.  
–A quanto pare gli va di giocare.  
–Come avevamo previsto, no? Vuoi avere l'onore?  
–Troppo gentile! Ehi, gente… occhio al MAMMUT!  
Cinque secondi dopo i pistoleri iniziavano a SCAPPARE in tutte le direzioni.  
_Timer: 00.02.00_

Timer: 00.00.00  
–Tutti in posizione. E pronti a cominciare.  
–Bene. Allora monta in spalla e reggiti. Sarà una passeggiata.  
–Stavo pensando…  
–Cosa?– Il suo intuito sbagliava difficilmente. La ascoltò con la massima attenzione.  
–L'energia che causa le trasformazioni… non può essere una radiazione cosmica. Anche con lo strato d'ozono indebolito, quel tipo di radiazioni non può più arrivare così facilmente sulla Terra…  
–Potrebbero averla riprodotta artificialmente in laboratorio.  
–Ma pensi che sarebbe possibile ottenere una tale proliferazione di vita così rapidamente? E poi… se si trattasse di vita creata artificialmente… come mai mostra gli stessi tratti costitutivi delle creature terrestri, anche se mescolati? Possono aver sottoposto a radiazioni dei campioni animali e vegetali, alterandone il DNA… avrebbe senso… ma questo non spiega come minerali e plastica si siano potuti trasformare in tessuto vivente. Ci dev'essere qualcos'altro.  
–Se vogliamo scoprirlo abbiamo un solo modo. Andiamo là dentro e vediamo cosa ha da dirci il dottore.  
–Ricordati di non spingerti al massimo però. Per me l'attrito è più forte.  
–Ricevuto.  
_KBIP!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 3**

_Oltre al codardo, un altro muore mille morti: l'uomo che vede morire tutti coloro che ama._  
–Sir John Bishop, _Poem of Humanity_

–Sbaglio o hai sistemato tutto in modo da farmi stare al sicuro in ogni momento?  
–Se ti aspetti che confessi sarai delusa. E goditi la gita.  
Le prime centinaia di metri volarono, senza intoppi. Anche se le guardie non fossero state colte da improvvisi capogiri e da un inspiegabile stordimento e avessero potuto guardare bene, non avrebbero distinto cosa fosse quella macchiolina che si avvicinava schizzando sul ponte. E difficilmente qualcun altro avrebbe avuto il tempo per chiederselo. Erano già circa a metà quando sentirono iniziare a suonare l'allarme. Quasi contemporaneamente le navi iniziarono ad avere problemi dai due lati. Tutti erano troppo occupati per badare a cosa accadeva sul versante sud.  
Naturalmente lo stesso non valeva per i puntatori automatici. Ma dopo l'esercitazione del giorno prima questo non era nulla. A complicati zigzag, presero ad evitare i raggi in successione rendendo allo stesso tempo difficile il compito di localizzarli, e spingendo i sensori a fondere per il sovraccarico o a colpirsi tra loro. La velocità non poteva essere la solita, perché la passeggera non era resistente quanto il suo portatore… ma comunque era più che sufficiente per quello che dovevano fare. Col vento negli occhi, si sentiva balzare il cuore ad ogni passo e si chiedeva se quest'esaltazione tra paura e potenza era ciò che lui provava ogni volta…  
–Il portone principale. Dritto davanti.  
–Fin troppo facile arrivare qui… sono troppo pessimista se dico che probabilmente ci sarà qualche altro sistema di sicurezza?  
KABOOM! Aveva appena finito di dirlo che una granata scagliata da un cannoncino sulla postierla di sinistra esplose proprio davanti ai loro piedi. O c'era qualcuno piuttosto resistente all'ipnosi a distanza o anche quello era un sistema automatico. Subito la postierla di destra fece eco al fuoco anti–intrusi.  
–A volte odio aver ragione…– Saltò da una parte all'altra del ponte attento che non accadesse nulla al suo carico prezioso. –Del resto se non avessero avuto delle altre difese ci avrebbero spalancato subito la porta! C'è un altro passaggio da cui possiamo entrare?  
–Dammi un attimo.– Un'occhiata più penetrante di una scansione computerizzata sondò la facciata dall'alto al basso. –I due posti di guardia sono collegati a un passaggio aereo che supera il cortile interno e arriva direttamente all'ala del personale all'ultimo piano. Ognuno è dotato di postazione di controllo automatica. Ci sono due guardie da ogni parte ma al momento sono stordite. Non opporranno resistenza.  
–Perfetto. Allora non ci serve la porta principale. Tieniti forte… si va in VERTICALE!  
Se l'era caricata sulla schiena anziché portarla in braccio proprio per poter avere le mani libere in caso di bisogno. Estrasse la pistola e sparò quasi simultaneamente a entrambe le bocche di fuoco, mettendole fuori uso. E prima che lei potesse rispondere, salì sul muro correndo a un angolo di novanta gradi dal suolo per un centinaio di metri, mirando dritto al finestrino. Neanche il tempo di farsi venire le vertigini, ed erano dentro.  
I due secondini in uniforme vagavano per la stanzetta con un'aria ebete, ripetendo frasi come «La stanza dei pinguini, mamma!» o «Bisogna rompere il bucato, l'avevo detto!». L'effetto era simile a quello di una droga pesante. Il piccoletto era davvero PERICOLOSO quando voleva. Uno dei due stringeva ancora in mano una tazza di caffé che nell'enfasi faceva traboccare abbondantemente sul pavimento. Una volta che la passeggera fu stata delicatamente posata a terra, bisognò solo spingerli con decisione a sedere perché non si facessero male da soli e poi far saltare la serratura della porticina blindata.  
–Ci senti, piccolo? Siamo dentro… comunicalo agli altri!– esclamarono mentre filavano nel passaggio aereo verso il corpo interno del carcere.  
_Timer: 00.02.00_

Tutto sotto controllo per adesso. Vi sto seguendo passo passo. Se qualcuno dovesse avere bisogno di aiuto posso raggiungervi in un attimo.  
Il pilota automatico manteneva la nave stabile coi motori accesi a poca distanza dal fondo e il sistema di camuffamento rendeva improbabile che qualsiasi strumento elettronico la notasse. Solo a bordo, fluttuava sul ponte di comando controllando ogni tanto attraverso lo schermo che non ci fosse nessuno di sospetto in avvicinamento, mentre allo stesso tempo si raffigurava mentalmente –su uno schermo BEN PIÙ potente– tutt'e quattro le scene che stavano avendo luogo a distanza di qualche miglio l'una dall'altra. Nessuno pareva avere problemi. I diversivi procedevano a meraviglia, mentre nella parte alta e in quella bassa del penitenziario gli infiltrati avevano ormai saldamente preso posizione. A meno che non ci fosse qualche imprevisto…  
Ma se c'è una cosa che ormai abbiamo imparato a PREVEDERE, è che gli IMPREVISTI capitano SEMPRE.  
_Ah!… Cosa è stato?…_  
Una scossa violenta fece ballare tutto strappandolo alla sua meditazione. Un'altra seguì a breve distanza. Bombe di profondità?… Impossibile… non potevano averli scoperti… no, era come se qualcosa _spingesse fisicamente_ la nave colpendola ripetutamente. Qualcosa di grande e di estremamente robusto, per provocare una reazione del genere… qualcosa –scoprì perplesso estendendo la sua consapevolezza oltre l'ambiente– con una _mente_? Una mente debole… confusa… non _umana_… ma comunque una creatura _viva_… Certo, non potevano essere avvistati da nessuna apparecchiatura, ma un paio di _normali occhi_ potevano localizzarli… non erano invisibili…  
_Via! Via! Via!_  
Un semplice impulso che anche il cervello più primitivo poteva capire. Ma dovette emetterlo con una forza considerevole perché fosse obbedito… le creature –ce n'era più di una– erano poco intelligenti ma di una tenacia _innaturale_. Finalmente le scosse si affievolirono, per poi sparire. Avrebbe dovuto controllare se c'erano danni ai sistemi. Ma doveva sapere _cosa_ l'aveva trovato e aveva avuto tanta forza da disturbarlo. I suoi pensieri raggiunsero l'esterno e _fissarono_ le forme enormi che con riluttanza stavano nuotando via dalla loro preda. E le riconobbero… se si può usare questa parola.  
Un'angoscia indicibile gli riempì il cervello. Una paura primordiale simile a quella che aveva provato nel sogno. Che ricordava di aver provato pochissime volte nella sua vita.  
_In questo posto c'è più di quello che sospettavamo! Attenzione! Attenzione! Fate tutti attenzione!_

–…Uh? Hai sentito?  
–Un allarme? C'è qualcosa a cui non avevamo pensato? Come se non fossimo già abbastanza occupati…  
–…YIKES!– La distrazione per poco non era stata fatale. Con un colpo di reni e ringraziando mille volte i suoi OTTIMI riflessi, il Barone Rosso si raddrizzò in verticale evitando un colpo d'energia che stava per friggere lui e il suo comandante in seconda. –Il microbo deve imparare a scegliere meglio quando disturbare gli altri! Per poco non finivamo in bocca ai pesci!  
–Non dare la colpa agli ALTRI, pilota da strapazzo!… Ma che è successo? Hanno cambiato armi? Non sapevo che fossero equipaggiati con roba del genere qui… sicuro che si tratta di un SEMPLICE carcere governativo? Qualcosa mi puzza.  
–Sarà l'aglio che hai mangiato stamattina. Scherzi a parte… questo non è normale… quelle sono pistole come le nostre… contro COSA pensavano di dovercisi difendere? A meno che qui non ci siano davvero i CAPI di tutti i terroristi del mondo o…  
Un'ombra enorme passò SOPRA le loro teste mentre parlavano. Portando con sé un brivido sgradevolmente familiare.  
–THEY'RE ESCAPED! THEY'RE ESCAPED!  
Ancor prima di alzare lo sguardo seppero di essere in GUAI GROSSI.

–Ma che succede?… Stanno… battendo in ritirata?…  
–Ne so quanto te. O gli abbiamo messo DAVVERO paura o hanno scoperto gli altri all'interno, e allora abbiamo un problema.  
–Oppure li ha spaventati la stessa cosa di cui ci ha avvertiti il nostro amichetto… qualunque cosa sia! Però io non vedo…  
–…AAAH!  
Non c'era MOLTO al mondo che potesse far gridare di dolore in quel modo un uomo capace di prendersi un siluro in pieno petto senza battere ciglio. Nonostante la sua tolleranza alle basse temperature, l'altro si sentì gelare. Percepì l'acqua alle sue spalle intorbidarsi in una lotta feroce e bolle d'aria enormi spinte con violenza nella sua direzione. Gli parve che gli ci volesse un'eternità per voltarsi, e rendersi conto di quello che il compagno stava affrontando, e precipitarsi in suo aiuto con tutta la velocità che gambe e braccia gli permettevano.

–Oh mamma.  
–Se ti risponde puoi passarla anche a me?  
Si erano bloccati nel corridoio mentre intorno a loro militari e civili continuavano a scappare. Ma adesso scappavano VERSO DI LORO. Li spintonavano e li oltrepassavano, noncuranti della loro presenza. Gli spari frenetici con cui avevano tentato di respingerli avevano colpito qualcosa che non dovevano. O avevano svegliato qualcosa che non doveva svegliarsi. Ombre gigantesche si muovevano sul muro. Il metallo e il cemento rimbombarono di un ruggito che il mondo non udiva da tanto tempo da averlo dimenticato. Se pure l'aveva mai udito.  
–Credo proprio che stia venendo da questa parte.  
–Dovremmo fare qualcosa.  
–Bella frase. Ricordami di incidertela sulla tomba.  
–Spero solo che non abbia FAME. Non ci tengo a vedere un altro stomaco dall'interno.

–Ah!…  
–COS'HAI?  
–N… niente.– Si era appoggiata alla parete perdendo l'equilibrio, con una mano alla testa. –Il grido… così forte… doloroso.– Era sempre stata la più sensibile all'intensità dei messaggi psichici del compagno più giovane. Alzò gli occhi angosciati sugli occhi preoccupati che ricambiavano il suo sguardo. –Sta… soffrendo. Non l'ho mai sentito così.  
–Lo so. L'ho sentito anch'io.– Il bisogno di voltarsi e tornare indietro per un momento fu quasi fisico. Si fissarono incerti. –Cosa può averlo spaventato in questo modo?…– chiese di nuovo lei. –Neanche l'ultima volta che…  
Lui storse la bocca a quel ricordo sgradevole. Ma non poteva negare che fosse vero. –Non lo so– rispose sinceramente. –Ma allora perché non è venuto da noi… o non ci ha riportati a bordo? Ora non lo sento più… è come se fosse ammutolito… tu?  
–Neanch'io.  
Rifletté per un attimo. –Ascolta… dobbiamo trovare il dottore. Non possiamo sapere come stiano le cose, ma la missione ha la precedenza. Facciamo più presto possibile e poi precipitiamoci a vedere se sta bene.– Gli pesava dover parlare in quel modo, ma pur con riluttanza a sua volta, lei annuì. Lui le porse la mano e lei la prese. Ripresero a correre così. Ogni tanto stringeva un po' più forte, per comunicarle sicurezza. –Forse non è neanche lui quello per cui preoccuparsi. Quell'allarme… riguardava più un pericolo per NOI. Forse ha sentito qualcosa qui dentro che…  
–Due guardie dietro quell'angolo.  
Sparò automaticamente ancor prima di vederle. Tutti i secondini o i membri del personale che si facevano loro incontro venivano storditi e crollavano innocui sul pavimento. Nessuno aveva armamento pesante: per il momento si trovavano ancora lontano dalle celle dei prigionieri. Infilarono una rampa di scale di servizio verso il basso, evitando gli ascensori.  
–Pensi che avranno messo una schermatura speciale sulla stanza dove tengono Hawthorne?  
–Ricordo la piantina del carcere a memoria. Se c'è una zona non segnata o che non posso sondare, la controlleremo. Se fossi in loro…– Si voltò un attimo di scatto a far cadere a terra con un gemito una donna in uniforme. –L'avrei isolato nella cella di massima sicurezza… tre piani più in basso rispetto a dove ci troviamo.  
–Va bene. Sbrighiamoci. Anche perché non ci metteranno molto a dare l'allarme e far arrivare rinforzi dalla terraferma, per quante precauzioni possiamo prendere.  
Ogni porta del carcere–fortezza era sbarrata e richiedeva la tessera magnetica. Per i loro laser non era nulla. Un solo colpo distrusse quella in fondo alle scale, concedendo l'accesso alla zona della struttura dove dovevano essere ospitati i detenuti.  
Che era immersa nel caos. Urla selvagge li accolsero sulla soglia. Oggetti di ogni tipo volavano, andando a schiantarsi sui muri o sui pavimenti, lanciate dalle celle nell'isterico tentativo di difendersi– vassoi, pezzi di cibo, suppellettili. Facce chiare e scure, rugose o sfregiate, aprivano le bocche in rantoli infantili di terrore. Spari inutili dei secondini accrescevano il pericolo, colpendo tutto tranne i loro bersagli, ferendo colleghi e prigionieri. Uno ricevette una pallottola nella spalla e fu proiettato all'indietro contro il fondo della cella, gridando. Un altro afferrò alle spalle una guardia che era indietreggiata verso di lui, attraverso la grata, togliendole la pistola e puntandola verso l'origine di tanto terrore, senza ottenere risultati migliori. I più si aggrappavano spasmodicamente alle sbarre come scimmie impazzite, urlando: –NON FATELO AVVICINARE! IN NOME DI DIO… NON FATELO AVVICINARE!  
La bestia che riempiva tutto lo spazio disponibile davanti a loro doveva chinarsi per stare in un corridoio alto tre metri. Artigli lunghi come coltelli tenevano imprigionato un uomo sanguinante e strillante, affondandogli nel ventre. Denti altrettanto lunghi, macchiati di rosso, scattavano come tagliole. Le pallottole rimbalzavano su una pelle scagliosa e coriacea. Nessun sentimento nei piccoli occhi ai lati della testa se non una ferocia e una voglia di uccidere mai vista prima in nessun essere vivente. Non era un dinosauro. Non era neanche un rettile. Non era nessun animale riconoscibile come tale. Eppure in qualche modo li ricordava tutti, ed era allo stesso tempo terribilmente alieno. Estraneo ai sensi, al pensiero, all'intuito che permette a tutte le creature della terra di riconoscersi tra loro. Come se gli occhi si rifiutassero di guardarlo. Di ammettere la sua esistenza. Ci volle loro un attimo d'incredulità e sbigottimento prima di assimilare la presenza di una creatura del genere in quel luogo così improbabile.  
Un attimo prima di puntare e scaricarle contro le pistole all'unisono, alla massima potenza.  
Non vacillò nemmeno.  
Si limitò a girare la testa deforme, smisurata verso i nuovi attaccanti e indirizzare loro il suo più terribile e osceno ruggito. La preda tra le sue grinfie cacciò un nuovo grido di dolore insopportabile quando le punte affondarono un po' di più lacerandole gli organi. La bestia mosse un passo in avanti per afferrare nuove vittime con la zampa libera.  
–Di nuovo! Agli occhi!  
I due raggi mirarono insieme nello stesso punto, combinando la potenza. Questa volta parvero avere qualche effetto. La creatura si fermò scuotendo il testone, accecata, portandosi la zampa alla parte ferita. Lasciò andare la guardia che rimbalzò contro il muro e cadde contorta a terra, sangue e altro che le imbrattavano gli abiti. Ma anche così la ferita non pareva essere decisiva. Stava già per riprendersi. Di COSA era fatto quel mostro?  
Un'idea. Nei pochi secondi che aveva a disposizione fece scattare il piccolo pannello a lato dell'arma. Regolò i circuiti per mandarla in sovraccarico. Lei notò cosa stava facendo e silenziosamente lo imitò. Nell'istante in cui le fauci insanguinate si rivolsero nuovamente contro di loro, spararono ancora puntando al loro interno, senza interrompere il fascio. Sentirono il metallo scaldarsi nelle loro mani, diventare rovente, incandescente perfino per loro. Si morsero le labbra e resistettero. Cinque secondi. Dieci. L'urlo sempre più orribile della cosa agonizzante.  
Poi, la fine. Cadde con tutta la parte superiore del corpo bruciacchiata. Il pavimento tremò violentemente sotto un peso di tonnellate.  
Lui si strinse la mano dolorante con una smorfia. Rivolse lo sguardo alla mano della compagna, nelle stesse condizioni. –Ti fa…  
–Non pensarci. Niente di insopportabile. Ma cos'era quella bestia? Cosa ci faceva qui?  
–E come ha fatto a entrare?…– Poi notarono lo squarcio nel pavimento, poco più distante. Il mostro doveva essersi fatto strada arrampicandosi dal basso. Anche quello del piano inferiore era sfondato, e quello sottostante. _Qui c'è più di quello che sospettavamo…_ a quanto pareva avevano scoperto cosa intendeva dire. Che Hawthorne fosse o non fosse là sotto, a questo punto non potevano non controllare. Tra le grida e i pianti di detenuti e secondini ormai salvi che si precipitavano a soccorrere i feriti, saltarono insieme nel buco per un volo di più di una decina di metri.  
Atterrarono in piedi in un corridoio simile al precedente, ma spoglio e semibuio. Tutte le luci erano state distrutte, i muri erano graffiati, il pavimento segnato dagli artigli dell'essere e forse non solo dai suoi. Persone svenute o morte erano gettate qua e là. Uomini e donne in uniforme… o in camice bianco. Scienziati in un carcere? E una zona priva di celle? Questa doveva essere un'installazione segreta… sotto copertura. In cosa erano andati a cacciarsi?  
Girando con cautela un angolo, lo scoprirono. E gelarono.

–Mio Dio… mio Dio…  
–Quel mostro non era un robot, vero? Era… _organico_…  
Dietro le porte e le pareti divelte di un enorme laboratorio che sembrava occupare tutto il piano, una vasca di coltura infranta inondava il pavimento di un liquido tiepido, quasi amniotico. Altre erano ancora intatte, e mostravano il loro contenuto come immani acquari di uno zoo. Animali giganteschi, simili a quelli reali ma di dimensioni molto maggiorate, o con innesti tesi a migliorarli, rafforzarli… secondo un _certo_ punto di vista. Squame di rettile su un orso, zanne acuminate ad un delfino. Altri che potevano sembrare creature preistoriche, come quella fuggita… ma con qualcosa di oscenamente mutato. E altri ancora diversi da qualunque essere fosse mai nato su questa terra. Certi pienamente formati, altri allo stato di cuccioli o di feti su cui le manipolazioni erano appena iniziate. Tutti dormienti, con molteplici tubi collegati, come cordoni ombelicali, a far giungere loro il nutrimento. Altrove, in grossi bacini idroponici, le _piante_… liane trasformate in tentacoli, tronchi dotati di ventose o bocche dentate, come quelle che avevano già visto una volta… ed era già stata una volta di troppo. Era a _questo_ che si lavorava a St. Christian Island. Sotto le mentite spoglie del penitenziario per terroristi. Per un attimo le lancette girarono all'indietro. I loro torturatori… i loro incubi… erano forse ancora vivi? Tutti i loro sforzi non erano serviti a niente, e li avrebbero visti tornare ancora una volta come troppe volte? Ma la realtà era più sgradevole. Su tutte le apparecchiature videro impresso il marchio dell'esercito americano. La base era _governativa_ in tutto e per tutto. Un'esclamazione d'angoscia di lei scosse quel silenzio tombale. Una delle vasche conteneva un _uomo_.  
–Hanno abbandonato gli studi sull'elettronica… e ne hanno cominciati di più vantaggiosi. Questo è un centro di ricerca genetica… per ottenere creature da usare in guerra… soldati migliori… più bravi a uccidere…– Sentì un'ondata di nausea e di collera che lo pervadeva mentre lei si accasciava a terra sconvolta, con lacrime che le scorrevano sul viso. Le strinse le spalle. –Non si fermano mai… non si fermano davanti a _niente_…  
–Allora… allora è stato il nostro arrivo a far svegliare quella cosa? È per colpa nostra che quelle persone sono state ferite… uccise?– singhiozzò la ragazza, le mani alla bocca. –Per quanto ci proviamo… non riusciamo a far altro… che distruggere…

Il falco calava dall'alto a ripetizione cercando di ghermire gli uomini sulle mura. Era grande almeno dieci volte il normale, con artigli rossastri in proporzione, ed esibiva una coda prensile da drago e denti aguzzi nel becco. Una sorta di _Archaeopteryx_ DECISAMENTE più vivo di quelli disegnati sui libri… anche troppo per i due malcapitati che cercavano in tutti i modi di distrarlo facendosi inseguire, e per fortuna o purtroppo sembrava che ci stessero riuscendo benissimo.  
–Ma di che cosa è fatto? L'ho colpito DI SICURO almeno un paio di volte e non va giù!  
–Ed è anche maledettamente veloce! Sto andando al massimo ma non ci molla… non so se dovrei essere contento o meno… che facciamo?  
–Sali.  
–Eh?  
–Sali più in alto che puoi. Se RESPIRA, forse soffocherà ad alta quota. Noi possiamo resistere con poca aria… e nel caso possa anche lui… intanto preparo la granata più potente che ho a disposizione!

–Uhn… argh…  
–Maledizione… non ce la faccio… cerca di resistere…  
Il gigante sforzava al massimo i suoi muscoli poderosi per lottare contro lo squalo mastodontico che gli aveva addentato la spalla e stringeva senza pietà. Che razza di creatura poteva essere per metterlo in difficoltà in quel modo, e per di più con l'aiuto dall'amico? Preso per la mascella superiore come un toro cavalcato in un rodeo, tirato dalle due parti con una forza collettiva sufficiente a dividere in due una montagna, non accennava a disserrare le zanne, che anzi si chiudevano sempre di più. Dal corpo massiccio della preda cominciava a venire un sordo, preoccupante scricchiolio.  
–Ahrrrr… il paralizzatore…  
–Non funziona! Questa bestia è peggio di TE quando hai un brutto quarto d'ora! Accidenti… ODIO dover far male a un animale… ma d'altra parte non sono neanche sicuro che lo sia…  
Si voltò indietro verso il tumulto selvaggio che agitava l'acqua più vicino alla superficie.  
–E ce n'è un altro…  
La creatura assolutamente identica all'altra stava speronando da sotto le navi militari in ritirata col muso, come un delfino che affronta da solo un branco di pescecani. Anche se non fossero stati così grandi… che motivo potevano avere per aggredirli? Gli animali attaccano per difendersi o per fame… e anche se era concepibile che fossero stati spaventati dalla battaglia in quello che poteva essere il loro territorio… cosa potevano trovarci di buono da mangiare in un grosso pesce metallico… o anche in uno di loro? No… non erano esseri naturali… non era istinto di sopravvivenza o di nutrirsi ciò che leggeva nelle loro azioni… era più come se fossero _condizionati_ ad attaccare _tutto_… qualsiasi cosa avessero di fronte…  
La seconda belva azzannò una parte sporgente di una nave come avrebbe potuto fare con una pinna sporgente di una balena. Allora gli venne un'idea luminosa.  
–Ce la fai a resistere da solo qualche minuto?  
–Ghhhh…– L'altro puntò entrambe le mani dentro la bocca del leviatano, spezzando qualcuno dei denti grossi quanto i suoi palmi e forzandolo ad allentare, anche se lievemente, la presa. –Farò del mio meglio… anche se questo non ha nessuna intenzione di cedere!  
–Mi serve solo un attimo.– Si slanciò verso l'alto come un razzo, rivolto alla nave in difficoltà che beccheggiava come colta da una tempesta. –Se quella gente è intelligente e vuol salvarsi la pelle… mi starà a sentire! Altrimenti mi farò sentire io!

–Bell'elefantino bell'elefantino bell'elefantino…  
–Con quel…  
–Bel rinoceronte bel rinoceronte…  
–Con quella…  
–Ehi, ma tu non sei MAI contento, eh?  
–Qualunque cosa sia comunque penso proprio che NON ti voglia ascoltare!  
Una cornata violentissima strisciò contro il muro del corridoio in acciaio rinforzato lacerandolo come carta, con un suono stridente. Dove le zampe a martello pestavano il pavimento rimanevano buche profonde almeno cinque centimetri. E pareva non avere intenzione di fermarsi finché non avesse appiattito tutto ciò che aveva davanti.  
–Forza, gente! Di qua! Non rimanete indietro!  
Da intrusi che erano, si erano trasformati in guide. L'unica speranza per il personale del penitenziario di salvare la pelle. Se li spingevano avanti, attenti a frapporsi sempre tra loro e il mostro che guadagnava inesorabilmente terreno. La corta proboscide ondeggiava da un lato all'altro con furia, mentre la doppia corona di corna attorno alla testa lottava per ingrandire il passaggio stretto in cui doveva dibattersi, deformando i muri nella sua scia. Anche le fiammate più calde e il laser più potente riuscivano solamente a rallentarlo per poco.  
–Dovrebbe aver PAURA del fuoco… sarebbe normale… ma di normale questo coso non ha proprio niente…  
–Fai entrare tutti in quella stanza! Io cerco di tenerlo a bada!– Afferrò uno che aveva inciampato e lo gettò senza troppa grazia avanti in mezzo agli altri. Quindi si piantò da solo immobile nel mezzo del corridoio.  
–Non dirmi che vuoi…  
–Secondo te c'è altra scelta?– CLICK!  
Il rumore umido e scivoloso di un palloncino bagnato, l'impressione di non sapere bene cosa stai guardando, e poi DUE bestie identiche cozzarono corna contro corna nel corridoio col fragore di due nubi temporalesche, spingendosi a vicenda per superarsi. Le persone atterrite raddoppiarono la velocità di fuga, il che era un'ottima cosa. Fermo accanto alla porta della stanza, assicurandosi che tutti si mettessero in salvo, il tappo fissava gli occhi sulla lotta. Il suo amico sarebbe stato in grado di resistere? Normalmente assumeva la stessa forza della forma in cui si trovava, ma a tutto c'erano dei limiti. E non sapevano cosa avevano di fronte. Se fosse stato costretto a cedere… lui cos'avrebbe potuto fare, visto che il suo potere sembrava inutile?

–No.– Non sopportava di vederla così. Si chinò alle sue spalle, prendendole la mano sana con la sua– CLACK, fecero gli anelli. –Non è stata colpa nostra. Hanno voluto creare delle armi vive assoggettate al loro volere, e le armi si sono ribellate. Come era normale. Guarda quei cavi di collegamento… sono stati tagliati. Qualcuno lo ha fatto di proposito. Con tutti questi sistemi di difesa, era improbabile che qualsiasi attacco causasse una fuga. Semplicemente hanno approfittato della confusione causata da noi per mettere in atto il loro piano.  
–Ma chi…?  
–Anche questo dovremo scoprirlo. Comunque… se il governo americano è implicato in certe cose, non c'è più tanto da stupirsi di quello che è successo in Medio Oriente. O che abbiano portato qui il dottor Hawthorne per nasconderlo. Deve far parte a sua volta di questo progetto.  
–Non più, adesso– disse una voce calma alle loro spalle. –Né mai più, se potrà evitarlo.– Una donna dai capelli grigi, in camice bianco, lievemente pingue, stava avanzando tranquillamente verso di loro, uscita da una cameretta laterale. –Io sono Noelle Hawthorne. E non mi importa se siete venuti per uccidermi o per rapirmi, o per chi lavorate. Non dirò una parola sulle nostre ricerche. Ho visto succedere cose troppo orribili. Tutto questo deve finire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 4**

_Nessun uomo è malvagio, nemmeno uno._  
–Nikolaj L'vovic Marcevskij, _Il Savio_

Il mastodonte che stava guadagnando terreno spingendo la sua controparte inesorabilmente indietro si sentì improvvisamente mancare il medesimo sotto i piedi. Precipitò nel foro dagli orli incandescenti che gli si era aperto sotto, dritto nel substrato roccioso su cui era costruito il carcere, con un'espressione sul muso che si poteva quasi definire sbigottita. Un attimo dopo, una porzione di muro abbattuta allo stesso modo cadde fragorosamente sul buco e procedette a venirvi saldata meglio che con la più potente fiamma ossidrica.  
–Fuori dall'aula e sbollisci un po', bestiolina. E ringrazia che non ti metto quattro in pagella.  
–Ehi… l'ho sempre detto che il mio partner è PROVVIDENZIALE!– esclamò l'attore entusiasta tornando alla sua solita facciaccia. –Ma come hai fatto a capire qual ero io?  
–Ho tirato a indovinare. Tanto anche se cadevi tu di sotto andava bene lo stesso.  
–EHI!  
–A parte che NON potevate girarvi e quindi dovevi essere per forza quello che mi rivolgeva il sedere… una faccia IDIOTA come la tua è impossibile confonderla anche quando fai il mostro preistorico!

–Sta rallentando…  
–Bene… perché IO sono al limite massimo!… Urgh… non so se te l'ho già detto, ma con te a rimorchio non mi è rimasta molta autonomia! O lo abbattiamo adesso o cadiamo tutti e due… e da quest'altezza mi sa che ci faremo tanta tanta bua!  
–Sai che novità. Diminuisci la velocità e stai in asse.– Il gomito scattò all'indietro in modo innaturale aprendo la bocca nera del minicannone. –Qui non devo preoccuparmi di colpire qualcun altro… portaci solo a distanza di tiro e preparati al contraccolpo.– Canna. Occhio. Bersaglio. –E vedi di non sbandare perché se sbaglio non credo che quello mi lascerà tentare un'altra volta!  
Un lungo sibilo…  
BOOOOOOOOOM!  
Lo spostamento d'aria li colpì come una tonnellata di mattoni mentre l'uccello drago andava in brandelli fiammeggiando come un fuoco d'artificio. I razzi si spensero. Il volatile perse la presa sull'amico. Per qualche istante continuarono ad andare su grazie alla spinta e alla forza d'inerzia, poi presero a precipitare in vite, separati.  
–Non dire che non ti avevo avvertito… in QUANTI pezzi pensi che finirò stavolta?  
–Ma stai zitto… uhn… allunga il braccio… se solo riesco a raggiungerti… stupido bombarolo… hai di nuovo truccato le granate, vero?…

–Argh… non ce la farò ancora… per molto…  
Un colpo improvviso. Lo scossone quasi fece sì che i denti dello squalo gli portassero via metà del torace. Un attimo dopo tuttavia si allentarono improvvisamente. Refoli di sangue furono spinti dall'acqua davanti ai suoi occhi. Sbattendo le palpebre, vide la bestia assalitrice con un'espressione di puro dolore dibattersi con una larga ferita presso la pinna caudale, scuotendo la testa a destra e a sinistra. La sua compagna, a poca distanza, stava scendendo lentamente verso il fondo, a sua volta con uno squarcio a lato della mascella.  
Un tonfo. L'amico si precipitò verso di lui dalla superficie a tutta velocità. –Tutto bene? Per fortuna mi hanno ascoltato. Quell'altro pescione aveva addentato PROPRIO la bocca del lanciasiluri prendendola per chissà cosa… quindi gliene ho fatto spedire uno direttamente in bocca, e poi un altro per liberare te. Dovevi vedere che faccia hanno fatto quando sono emerso…– Uno sguardo verso l'alto. Le navi stavano allontanandosi in tutte le direzioni con la massima sollecitudine.  
Si premette la mano sulla ferita, ancora un po' stordito. –Non mi sembrano feriti a morte. Non credi che possano…  
–Non lo so. Ma se hanno anche solo un po' d'istinto vitale… spero proprio di no.  
Infatti, mentre le osservavano, le due creature si avvicinarono l'una all'altra emettendo suoni compassionevoli come se stessero facendosi coraggio a vicenda. Sfregarono muso contro muso, quindi fissarono ancora una volta gli occhietti rapaci su di loro prima di allontanarsi a codate lente, verso il mare aperto. –Hanno riconosciuto di essere sconfitti. Per fortuna. Qualunque cosa possa averli generati… non era colpa loro. Non mi sarebbe piaciuto ucciderli.  
–Potrebbero diventare un pericolo per qualcun altro.  
–Comunque sono esseri viventi. L'hai appena visto… c'è qualcosa di più in loro del puro bisogno di fare del male. Se dovessero dare problemi… possiamo sempre…  
In quel momento un potente avvertimento mentale raggiunse contemporaneamente il cervello di tutti con la forza di un violento raggio di luce bianca.  
_Missione compiuta. State pronti. Vi richiamo a bordo subito._

La scienziata stava seduta un po' rigida sulla sedia che le avevano offerto, le mani in grembo, osservando attorno a sé i volti che la studiavano silenziosamente mentre i feriti venivano sistemati alla meglio in attesa del rientro alla base. –Dunque… come devo considerarmi? Una prigioniera politica? Oppure senza neanche questo diritto? Vi avverto, anche se mi torturaste non otterrete comunque niente.  
–Nessuno le farà male qui, nonnetta– sbottò l'impertinente del gruppo, voltando subito dopo la schiena per non far vedere che tutto sommato era imbarazzato a dover trattare con una vecchia signora. –Secondo me ci ha guadagnato a venire con noi invece di restare là dentro.  
–Ci è sembrato che neanche lei avesse molta voglia di restare a St. Christian– convenne il giovane dall'aria comprensiva, la cui mano veniva fasciata delicatamente in quell'istante dalla ragazza con la stessa fasciatura. –Specialmente visto che il sabotaggio che ha fatto fuggire quegli esperimenti dev'essere opera sua.  
Annuì, lievemente sorpresa, ma senza aggiungere altro. –Non abbiamo intenzione di tenerla prigioniera, dottoressa… nonostante quello che può pensare. È vero che ci servono informazioni da lei, ma non gliele estorceremo in nessun modo. Poi potrà andare… oppure, se vuole, le troveremo noi un nascondiglio sicuro dai suoi superiori. In fondo, penso che non saranno molto contenti di ciò che ha fatto. Casomai vorrebbero riaverla per interrogarla… su ciò che è successo in quel laboratorio, vero? Per questo la tenevano lì.  
Un nuovo cenno d'assenso. Doveva ammettere di essere ammirata da quella perspicacia. –Che vantaggio avete in questo, se non volete farmi del male?  
–Che vantaggio aveva lei nel danneggiare il loro impianto?– chiese la ragazza, acutamente. –Da quanto ha detto, non era felice di ciò che le facevano fare là, o sbaglio?  
Era così giovane e il suo sorriso era tutto tranne l'espressione di un rapitore o un sicario. Casomai poteva ricordarle la sua nipotina più piccola. Esaminò di nuovo attentamente quella raccolta di facce così diverse tra loro, difficili da classificare. Potevano essere dei mercenari? Al servizio di chi? Eppure– alcuni potevano sembrare strani, forse anche inquietanti o minacciosi, ma non crudeli o malintenzionati. Per quanto fosse difficile da credere. Si stavano occupando gli uni degli altri con innegabile premura. Guardando la ferita del più alto, ciò che scorse la fece trasalire.  
–Abbiamo qualcosa in comune con quelli che voleva liberare– commentò il giovane di prima, notando il suo sguardo. –Per questo vogliamo essere sicuri che non ne vengano creati altri… o che qualsiasi cosa si sia liberata in quell'incidente venga fermata. Le racconteremo tutto strada facendo. Forse così si sentirà più disposta ad aiutarci.  
Fece una smorfia quando la mano destra gli fu girata per fissare la fasciatura. Lei si interruppe un attimo. Lui portò l'altra mano a sfiorarle quella intenta al lavoro, e con quel gesto la donna vide gli anelli alle loro dita, di un metallo ben più resistente dell'acciaio.  
–Parlatemene– mormorò, quasi senza accorgersene.

–Come sta?– chiese lui poco tempo dopo, entrando in cabina.  
–È stanco– fu la risposta, mentre il ritmico ninnare delle braccia trovava una pausa. –Ed è ancora scosso. Non penso che possa parlare molto.  
Si chinò sul fagottino rannicchiato sul petto di lei. –La nostra ospite sta riposando un po'. Dovresti farlo anche tu… quando saremo a casa e sarà pronta per parlare con noi potremmo aver bisogno del tuo aiuto. Ci è stato utile il tuo avvertimento, prima… grazie.  
Debolmente, la vocina rispose: –C'era _qualcosa_ in quegli animali… non era solo il fatto che fossero così grossi, o manipolati artificialmente. Era qualcosa di… fondamentale… di primitivo…  
–Che intendi dire?…  
–Non lo so neanch'io… ma è la stessa sensazione che ho provato verso quell'energia mutagena… come di una forza che va oltre la nostra comprensione… eppure è così familiare… vicina… ma aliena allo stesso tempo.– Il corpicino fu attraversato da un brivido. –Non riesco a spiegarmi meglio. È come… tornare indietro nel tempo fino al nulla…  
Lei alzò lo sguardo in una richiesta silenziosa di non stancarlo oltre. Lui appoggiò la mano lievemente sui fini capelli chiarissimi. –Tranquillo. Dormi. Ne verremo a capo… spero.  
Poi pose l'altra mano sulla spalla della compagna. –E riposa anche tu– sorrise. –Non stare in ansia. Ho l'impressione che per dopo avremo bisogno di essere tutti in perfetta forma.  
–Vale anche per te– gli fu ricordato con dolcezza.  
Non c'erano molte cose capaci di lasciare il piccolo così insicuro… di fargli mostrare così la sua debolezza, rifletté una volta uscito, mentre procedeva verso il suo alloggio. Cosa si nascondeva dietro quella serie di eventi? Cosa avrebbero dovuto affrontare? C'era troppo da perdere. Avevano tutti troppo da perdere stavolta. Era degno di loro preoccuparsi della propria vita, della vita dei propri cari? Di sicuro era UMANO. Poteva soltanto pregare interiormente che non finisse come tante volte aveva temuto che andasse a finire.

Altrove…  
–Non è ancora stato identificato il gruppo armato che ha effettuato il rapimento?  
–No, signor generale. Tuttavia, tutto pare indicare che l'attacco dall'esterno e il sabotaggio dall'interno siano stati orchestrati per consentire la fuga della Hawthorne.  
–Che quindi… cosa vorreste suggerire? Sarebbe passata al nemico? E come potrebbe averli contattati, data la sorveglianza sotto cui la tenevamo?  
–Non sappiamo dirlo. D'altra parte, quelli che l'hanno portata via non erano persone comuni.– Foto e rapporti furono passati con un sibilo sulla scrivania.  
–E non eravamo ancora riusciti a cavarle niente di bocca sull'accaduto– sottolineò l'uomo apostrofato come «generale», con la faccia dura. –È da quando è tornata da laggiù che si comportava in modo strano. Se l'hanno convinta a vendere loro i suoi segreti, è un pericolo per noi e una speranza in meno di far passare il tutto sotto silenzio.  
–Ritiene che sia questo il motivo?  
–Quale altro potrebbe essere? E comunque non importa più di tanto. Nessuno deve mettere le mani su quella cosa prima di noi. Ne va della sicurezza nazionale. Intensificate le trattative con l'ONU. E divulgate la notizia alle nostre spie, ma senza lasciarla trapelare al pubblico. Comunicate che da questo momento va considerata una terrorista. Se sarà trovata… va uccisa immediatamente nel caso non sia possibile ricatturarla.

Ancora altrove…  
–Il perimetro si è ancora ingrandito?  
–È avanzato di almeno un chilometro nelle ultime dodici ore. In tutte le direzioni. Sembra che l'espansione proceda a ondate… rallenta per un po' e poi riprende all'improvviso. La sorveglianza è sempre fittissima e non accenna ad allentarsi…  
–La faremo allentare noi. Stanotte o al più tardi domani mattina attaccheremo.– Gli occhi scintillanti sotto la _keffiyeh_ si puntarono oltre un breve tratto di deserto attraverso il binocolo. –I nostri avversari non devono assolutamente avere l'opportunità di tenere per sé una simile arma. E tantomeno di usarla contro di noi. In nome di Dio, gliela strapperemo di mano.

–Ho sentito molto parlare di lei– esordì con un cenno del capo la dottoressa Hawthorne rivolta al suo collega dall'altra parte del tavolo. Al suo invito, sorseggiò lentamente dalla tazza di tè che le era stata sollecitamente portata («Oh, mi scuso mille volte, _madam_… non è un _Earl Grey_ o un _Prince of Wales_, ma che vuole… in questo paese _barbaro_ non sono raffinati come nella vecchia Europa! Se desidera dell'altro deve soltanto dirmelo!» «Ma sta' zitto, cretino! Il tè lo abbiamo inventato NOI e voialtri colonialisti ce lo avete rubato!»). –Non l'avevano proposta per il Nobel qualche anno fa?  
–L'ho rifiutato. Sarebbe stato il colmo della meschinità accettare di essere premiato per qualcosa che ha rovinato così tanto le vite di altre persone.  
–E in particolare le loro?– La donna si alzò guardando fuori dalla finestra verso il prato. –Eppure bisogna dire… che sono _eccezionali_…  
–Anche di più.– La seconda tazza di tè fu posata sul tavolo. –Ma per merito interamente loro, non mio.  
–E ciononostante si comportano… come se fossero assolutamente normali.  
–Cercano di vivere le vite più normali che possono. Nonostante le abbiano dedicate agli altri. E senza che nessuno gliel'abbia chiesto, e senza dovere niente a nessuno. È una cosa che li rende ancor più ammirevoli… ciò che per la maggior parte della gente è scontato, per loro è una dura conquista. Per colpa mia. Eppure non rinunciano. Credo che questo le dimostri che meritano il suo aiuto.  
Non rispose se non con un suono vago, ma doveva ammettere che il sentimento di sfiducia che aveva nutrito era ormai sparito. Si sentiva a suo agio in quella casa, in quell'atmosfera. Guardava coloro che ve l'avevano condotta mentre si rilassavano sul prato, lanciandosi ogni tanto grida scherzose. –Incredibile… un affiatamento simile tra persone così disomogenee… ma immagino che siano accomunati dalla stessa tragedia…  
–Se fosse solamente questo, si sarebbero separati molto tempo fa. Ho dovuto rendermene conto di persona e come scienziato mi ha stupito moltissimo… ma come essere umano… questa è la cosa più sorprendente di loro. È come se si fossero conosciuti… come se avessero avuto bisogno gli uni degli altri… da sempre.  
In un certo senso, era quello che aveva desiderato di vedere per tutta la vita, e che per breve tempo aveva creduto di aver raggiunto quando era stata scelta per far parte di quella missione internazionale. Sicuramente i superiori avrebbero detto che era solo una vecchia ingenua facile a farsi abbindolare. Ma non riusciva a sentire niente di male in loro, neanche sforzandosi. Forse potevano aiutarla a fare ammenda per la pazzia sua e di altri. Forse potevano essere la speranza a cui aveva rinunciato per il suo mondo. Quei due ragazzi, prima… sembravano così… teneri…  
–Vi parlerò di quel che è successo– decise, sospirando. –Li faccia venire.

–La nostra doveva essere una ricerca medica e biologica sui meccanismi dell'evoluzione– cominciò a parlare quietamente poco dopo, nel silenzio del semicerchio circostante. La voce era calma, eppure si sentiva che rievocare l'accaduto le pesava. –Almeno, così ci avevano detto. Doveva essere un tentativo di trovare una cura per molte malattie genetiche al momento mortali. E doveva essere un gesto di pace tra i governi dei vari paesi, per portare a una riconciliazione grazie ai risultati comuni ottenuti. Io ci ho creduto. Speravo di poter contribuire a fare del bene. Non avevo idea di quello che volevano veramente.  
–Non è la prima ad aver commesso questo errore, dottoressa– commentò una vecchia voce rammaricata.  
–E non ne è responsabile– fu la replica da un altro punto della stanza. –Vada avanti.  
–Avrei dovuto sospettare… quando la ricerca è stata posta sotto controllo militare. Magari all'inizio era davvero solo un'iniziativa umanitaria, ma poi le nostre scoperte devono aver destato l'interesse delle alte sfere… Indagavamo sulle origini della vita sulla Terra. Forse saprete… che per quanto studiamo, per quanto crediamo e ci vantiamo di averla capita, la vita in definitiva è un mistero. Non siamo in grado di sapere _come_ possa essere apparsa… o soprattutto _perché_. Secondo molti pareri autorevoli, era scientificamente la cosa più improbabile che potesse accadere… ed era improbabile anche che subisse un'evoluzione così rapida da arrivare a forme così sofisticate nel giro di pochi milioni di anni. La vita… è qualcosa che _esce dagli schemi_… che fin dal suo apparire ignora le regole stabilite da noi.  
Un verso di scherno allentò il silenzio, ma non la interruppero. –Ci sono quelli che ne hanno dedotto che sia la comparsa delle forme viventi che il loro rapido assurgere all'intelligenza siano stati qualcosa di _pilotato_. Che qualche _forza_ abbia spinto gli eventi, o li abbia addirittura voluti… alcuni l'hanno chiamata _mente_, e hanno ipotizzato che sia innata in ogni particella di materia e d'energia, come ogni cellula viva contiene la spirale del DNA. Il suo desiderio sarebbe raggiungere l'autocoscienza, e questo impulso avrebbe guidato l'evoluzione in una direzione ben precisa. Altri invece pensano che sia una forza trascendente rispetto al nostro universo… che avrebbe orchestrato il tutto come dall'esterno…  
Non c'era bisogno di dire a cosa si stesse riferendo. Non era la prima volta che si trovavano di fronte a cose del genere, ma loro malgrado si sentirono scorrere un lieve brivido lungo la schiena. –Io non sono credente… nel senso che si dà generalmente a questo termine– proseguì la dottoressa, –ma non posso negare ciò che i fatti suggeriscono. Forse è anche il desiderio di saperne di più che mi ha spinto ad accettare l'incarico. Qualunque di queste due ipotesi si fosse rivelata vera… avrebbe voluto dire che l'universo ha uno scopo… un senso. Che non siamo solo macchioline di protoplasma casuali nel nulla. E forse avrebbe avuto un senso anche il fatto che io abbia perso mio marito… e un figlio piccolo, quand'ero molto giovane… volevo _capire_, come l'ho sempre voluto fin da ragazza. Per questo ho scelto questa professione. E volevo aiutare altri mentre capivo…  
Cominciammo sperimentando gli effetti di sostanze chimiche e radiazioni di diversa frequenza sul DNA animale e vegetale… provando diverse modifiche e innesti genetici e combinandoli con circostanze ambientali diverse per vedere le reazioni. All'inizio non sapevamo neanche bene cosa stessimo cercando. Ma in alcuni casi i risultati ci lasciavano sbalorditi. Le cellule modificate si adattavano talmente in fretta alle nuove condizioni da sembrare perfino che le anticipassero… che ci fosse qualcosa in loro che _sapeva_ cosa voleva fare, dove stava andando. Allora ci entusiasmammo. Se fosse stato possibile indurre un essere vivente a modificare _spontaneamente_ il suo DNA in risposta all'ambiente… a concentrare milioni di anni di evoluzione in pochi istanti… allora una persona malata di cancro avrebbe potuto guarirsi da sola, ad esempio, semplicemente volendolo… oppure si sarebbero potuti ottenere animali ed esseri umani in grado di sopravvivere in ambienti ostili, come su Marte… e si sarebbe risolto il problema della sovrappopolazione mondiale. Avremmo potuto perfezionare il meccanismo di scissione cellulare, in modo da evitare mutazioni genetiche e fissare l'aspetto di una specie per sempre… oppure cambiarla completamente nel corso di una sola generazione… o farla perfino regredire a forme più primitive, resuscitando animali e piante preistoriche. I nostri esperimenti già cominciavano ad avere successi in questi sensi. So che vi sembrerà folle. Lo sembra anche a me ora, perfino… blasfemo… ma era quella l'atmosfera che si respirava nel laboratorio in quel periodo.  
E ora sapevamo cosa stavamo cercando. La matrice responsabile di quei mutamenti… per poterla controllare, imbrigliare, spingerla a fare ciò che volevamo noi. La _mente_ cosciente o incosciente dietro la vita. Credo si possa dire che stavamo arrampicandoci su una nuova torre di Babele, per far prigioniero Dio.  
Fu allora che le visite militari cominciarono ad infittirsi. Di tutti gli eserciti dei paesi coinvolti. Penso che avessero già cominciato a pensare a come sfruttare le nostre scoperte, e a come fare in modo di essere gli unici a usarle. In barba a tutte le promesse di collaborazione e di pace. Passano i secoli… ma l'arroganza dell'uomo non cambia mai.  
E alla fine, proprio come nella leggenda… siamo stati puniti.– Chinò la testa, con un'espressione amara e ironica in viso. –Abbiamo trovato ciò che cercavamo. Solo che non gli è piaciuto essere trovato. Almeno, io penso che sia andata così.  
–È QUESTO ciò che è successo?  
–Ciò che è successo è che abbiamo perso il controllo dell'esperimento. All'improvviso gli organismi pluricellulari mutati con cui stavamo lavorando hanno iniziato a proliferare autonomamente a una velocità incredibile… e a contagiare tutte le molecole inorganiche che avevano intorno… contemporaneamente è apparsa quella luce. E dato che tutte le molecole sono in contatto con altre molecole… per quanto l'ambiente fosse asettico, le protezioni non hanno potuto contenere il fenomeno per più di qualche secondo. Ho visto morire colleghi con cui avevo lavorato per mesi, per cui provavo rispetto e stima… anche se morire non è la parola giusta. Ufficialmente un errore nei calcoli o un'imperfezione nei controlli ha causato una reazione a catena. Ma questo non spiegherebbe la luce… o altre cose. Quel che credo io è che le nostre invasioni hanno scatenato la forza a cui davamo la caccia… e le hanno fatto perdere il senso del suo scopo. È come se non sapesse più in che direzione andare. Ingloba tutto quel che tocca in una sola creatura e produce mutazioni a caso. E il contagio si estende sempre di più… presto non ci sarà più speranza di fermarla. Ho cercato di spiegarlo ai militari, ma mi è stato semplicemente ordinato di tenere la bocca chiusa. Sono stata isolata dai miei colleghi e spedita contro la mia volontà in quello stabilimento più in fretta possibile, senza farmi avere contatti con nessuno… senza neanche permettermi di contattare la mia famiglia.  
E una volta là… ho scoperto cosa avevano fatto con i dati che inviavamo loro. Li avevano usati per fare esperimenti con cavie animali e stavano per cominciare ad applicarli sugli uomini. Forse era inutile comunque dato che il mondo sarebbe finito presto, ma non potevo sopportare uno scempio simile e per colpa mia. Quando ho sentito del trambusto fuori dalla mia cella, sono fuggita e ho sabotato i laboratori di coltura. Non mi sono curata del fatto che potessero condannarmi a morte. Peggio di così non potevo sentirmi. Sarebbe stata una liberazione. L'avrei fatto comunque… è stata solo una coincidenza che sia successo quando siete arrivati voi.  
Tacque. Alcuni visi si rivolsero verso l'alto, ottenendo una muta conferma. La mente della scienziata era assolutamente sincera. Non aveva nascosto né omesso nulla. Anche se non avrebbero avuto ragione di dubitarne, ciò che aveva detto loro era tutto l'accaduto, né più né meno.  
Ora non restava che affrontare l'idea di quell'accaduto.  
–Possiamo fare qualcosa in una situazione simile?…  
–Possiamo provarci.– Fuori si era fatto buio. Nessuno aveva pensato ad accendere la luce. –Anche se non sappiamo come. Lei pensa che ci sia una possibilità, dottoressa?  
–Se potessi consultarmi con i miei colleghi…– rispose l'anziana signora, senza molta fiducia. –Oltre a me, degli scienziati che partecipavano al progetto se ne sono salvati tre. Ma anche loro saranno stati senz'altro trattati dai loro governi come me dal mio. Il professor Mohammed Al–Shakri, paleontologo… la dottoressa Elaine Torres, biologa molecolare… e il professor Yang Xiao, fisico nucleare. Io ero l'esperta di genetica. Almeno Mohammed dovrebbe trovarsi ancora in quella zona… era l'unico proveniente dallo stesso paese… anche se sarà impossibile scoprire dove esattamente l'hanno portato.  
–Impossibile è una parola inventata da qualcuno che non aveva la testa abbastanza dura– recitò solennemente il giovane magro, alzandosi in piedi e spazzolandosi dell'immaginaria polvere dalle maniche. –O che non aveva mai avuto a che fare con i sottoscritti. In _qualche modo_ faremo. Come abbiamo sempre fatto.  
Un cenno d'approvazione. –Il tempo di caricare il necessario per un'assenza di lunga durata, e partiamo– esclamò il professore. –Vengo anch'io con voi. Potreste avere bisogno di avermi presente. Credo che tutto sarà pronto per domani mattina presto. Dottoressa, lei è sicura…  
–Di volervi accompagnare?– Rispose allo sguardo del collega con calore e ammirazione. –Senza di me vi sarebbe impossibile riuscire in quello che vi proponete, eppure sentite lo stesso il bisogno di chiedermelo. Ma voglio rimediare a ciò che ho contribuito a commettere. Aiutarvi è soltanto il minimo. Anzi, dovrei ringraziarvi io per il vostro aiuto.  
–Allora potete andare– concluse in tono asciutto, senza tergiversare oltre. –Preparatevi tutti… fisicamente come psicologicamente. Questa potrebbe essere la missione più difficile che abbiamo mai affrontato.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 5**

_Durante lo stadio d'angoscia della crescita, l'essere –o la specie, o il mondo, o l'universo– si comporta come il serpente che sta mutando la pelle: si sente dapprima costretto nel vecchio guscio, poi estraneo quasi al suo stesso corpo, e trova dolorosa l'assenza prima e l'improvviso afflusso poi di nuove sensazioni; ha l'impressione di non riconoscere se stesso. La cosa è assolutamente utile e temporanea, ma inevitabile: in effetti, se si potesse prevedere quando finirà, forse la sua utilità verrebbe meno. Quale più quale meno, ogni cellula del corpo– ogni individuo della specie– ogni frammento dell'universo partecipa di quest'angoscia e fa la sua parte per viverla, per alleviarla o per superarla, incastonandosi infine in un nuovo posto, una nuova forma. Alcuni, più di altri._  
–Hans Friedrich Arthur Engel, _Metafisica Immanente_

Come si combatte con qualcosa che non ha una forma? Qualcosa che è tanto precedente a tutti noi, tanto superiore a tutti noi da essere presente in ogni fibra del nostro corpo e della nostra anima senza che nemmeno ce ne accorgiamo? Come si combatte con qualcosa che ha più in comune con il nostro essere di quanto possiamo averne noi stessi? Eppure lo faremo. Lo sappiamo. Anche se dovessimo fallire… almeno non ce ne andremo con il rimorso di non averci provato.  
In certi momenti erano poche le cose che lo rilassavano. Il meglio era concentrarsi su qualcos'altro e faticare un po'. Perciò stava lì a sudare stringendo e allentando i bulloni sotto il ventre dell'automobile, alla luce della torcia elettrica e stringendo il cacciavite tra i denti, e ciononostante non riusciva a distrarsi. Gli altri stavano combinando qualcosa per conto loro. Non si era fatto dire cosa. Tese la mano all'esterno, per farsi passare la seconda chiave inglese. La dimenticava sempre. Gli fu porta in silenzio prima che la chiedesse.  
–Grazie…  
–A cosa pensi?– chiese lei sentendolo nervoso. Era seduta su una sedia lì accanto, al fianco la carrozzina col bimbo addormentato. Non che servisse chiederlo.  
–Che questa vite non cederà mai… non è la prima volta che compro un rottame per sistemarlo, ma credo che questo sia un caso disperato… va be', finirò quando torniamo…– la frase finì in un mugugno. –No. In realtà penso che non voglio perdere nessuno. Non voglio dovermi separare da nessuno di quelli che amo… mai più.  
–Perché non vai a stare un po' con i ragazzi?…  
–No. Non mi sento a mio agio coi loro soliti passatempi… e con quest'umore rovinerei il divertimento anche a loro. Preferisco fare a modo mio. Ma se tu…  
–Preferisco fare a modo tuo.  
Benché non si vedessero, ognuno percepì il sorriso silenzioso che rischiarava per un istante il volto preoccupato dell'altro. Solo per un istante. Ma poteva bastare.  
–Senti…  
–Sì?– _Accidenti all'olio… ho rovinato più magliette in questo modo… deve per forza schizzare quando meno te l'aspetti…_  
–È strano pensare… che dobbiamo cercare di neutralizzare qualcosa che potrebbe avere la risposta a tante nostre domande– disse lei, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. –Mi sono sempre chiesta: perché noi? Perché qui? Per quale motivo la vita doveva apparire su questo pianeta così piccolo, intorno a una stella così ordinaria? Perché di tutte le epoche ci è stato dato di vivere in questa, e non ai tempi dell'impero romano, o nel medioevo? In una certa parte del mondo e non in un'altra? Questa vita e non quella? Cosa fa sì che io guardi il mondo proprio attraverso questi occhi? Perché io… perché tu?  
–Alcuni direbbero che è tutta opera del caso.  
–Ma se esiste questa forza che ha VOLUTO tutto… allora non può essere stato un caso. Saremmo stati messi qui e adesso per un motivo. Tu hai detto una volta che non potevamo esserci incontrati per una semplice coincidenza. E anch'io… _sento_ che non può essere così. Sarebbe troppo triste.  
–È vero.– Si pulì le mani nello straccio, serio. –Ma se tutto fosse stato fatto _apposta_… forse sarebbe ancora peggio che se si fosse trattato di un caso. Non avremmo avuto la libertà di scegliere, di rifiutarci. Saremmo delle semplici marionette. E tutto il dolore delle nostre vite… anche se ne è uscito qualcosa di buono… quanto dovrebbe essere crudele qualcuno o qualcosa capace di infliggercelo consapevolmente, freddamente? Mi sento ribellare anche più a questo che all'idea che sia stato tutto casuale.  
–Se potessimo _parlare_ con quell'energia. Chiederglielo. Chiederle tante cose… convincerla a calmarsi… invece di combatterla.  
–Sempre che abbia una mente propria. O che voglia ascoltarci… potrebbe non importarle niente di noi o di niente altro, specialmente se è impazzita. O se è… infuriata con gli uomini… per averla violata e non ha intenzione di perdonarli.– Era proprio da lei parlare così, pensò. Era la parte più bella del suo animo. E in questo caso aveva sicuramente ragione. In fondo… potevano combattere l'origine della vita senza combattere se stessi? Potevano anche solo considerare di distruggerla, se pure ne fossero stati capaci? Ma sarebbe loro stata lasciata una simile scelta?… E dopotutto… un dio oltraggiato così in profondità dalle sue creature non avrebbe avuto il diritto di volersi riprendere il suo dono? Cosa potevano dirgli per farlo desistere? Che prova potevano portargli che avesse torto? E come potevano pensare di non farlo?…  
–Ti prometto che se solo ce ne sarà la possibilità… ci proveremo. Ma ora… WHOA!  
Una mano grande come un badile gli aveva improvvisamente afferrato la caviglia trascinandolo fuori dal suo nascondiglio come un pesce dall'acqua, e ora lo teneva sospeso sottosopra con la testa a mezzo metro dal suolo. Tutto intorno, gli altri vestiti in ghingheri e pronti per uscire.  
–Ma guarda guarda cosa abbiamo pescato! Il signorino era troppo superiore per andare in città con noi poveri scapoli, eh?  
–Ragazzi… che intenzioni avete?– chiese tra il serio e il faceto fissando le facce sogghignanti che lo circondavano mentre la forza di gravità gli drizzava i capelli in testa al contrario.  
–Oh, solo di infilarti qualcosa di decente addosso e trascinarti a una serata per SOLI UOMINI… giro del centro, visita a un po' di pub, canzonacce da osteria in mezzo alla strada e magari un bello spettacolo di spogliarello… sempre che tu riesca a reggere! Domani dovremo spaccarci in quattro e rischiare la pelle, per cui stasera ci si diverte, carino! Che tu lo voglia o no!  
–Voi siete matti… non posso mica… EHI!– esclamò mentre veniva buttato su una spalla tipo sacca da campeggiatore e il gruppo cominciava ad avviarsi intonando un ritornello. –Mettetemi giù!  
–Spiacente bimbo, ma quando si tratta di fare i viveur il capo sono IO! Non fartelo scappare, Manzo in Piedi! Le nostre più sentite scuse, _madame_, ma questa è un'uscita per maschietti… spero ci perdonerà se non la invitiamo!  
–AIUTAMI!  
–Divertitevi ragazzi– rispose lei sorridendo tranquillamente e agitando la mano in saluto.  
–Argh… traditrice… e fatemi scendere!…– continuò a protestare ignorato da tutti e cercando inutilmente di liberarsi. Si allontanarono fischiettando a piedi lungo la china, seguiti dallo sguardo divertito di due occhi celesti.  
_Non credo che ti ringrazierà per questo…_  
–Lo conosci quanto me. Se avesse davvero voluto scappare l'avrebbe fatto. In fondo anche lui si divertirà. Ne ha bisogno.  
_Potevi andare con loro._  
–No… si imbarazzano sempre quando ci sono anch'io e non riescono a scatenarsi. Invece così passeremo una serata tranquilla solo tu e io. Era un po' che non succedeva, no? E poi…– gli occhi le diedero un guizzo. –Sanno BENISSIMO che se lo portano davvero in un locale di spogliarelli non vivranno molto a lungo DOPO.  
_Eh eh eh… però a me sembra che…_  
–Tu fai la nanna e stai zitto, birbantello. Se no ti faccio vedere io.

In realtà era vero… se quella doveva essere l'ultima sera di pace, avrebbe preferito trascorrerla con lui. A parlare, a ricordare e a sperare per il futuro… e a godersi semplicemente la sua presenza vicino. Come tante altre volte avevano fatto nei momenti calmi. Ognuna un ricordo prezioso. Non avrebbe saputo spiegare la sensazione di essere amata da lui. Era come essere amata dal mondo intero.  
Ma non le dispiaceva neanche così. Con quel silenzio e le immagini felici che popolavano lo spazio attorno ai suoi occhi, al chiarore tenue della lampada, mentre fuori le luci della città erano fioche e lontane contro uno sfondo di nero compatto. Non aveva bisogno neanche di sfogliare l'album delle fotografie, o di togliere dal loro posto gli oggetti cari. Dopo un po', aveva smesso di dondolare soprappensiero la culla, vedendo di aver raggiunto lo scopo. Ora non le era rimasto proprio nessuno in casa con cui parlare. Ma anche se pensava che avrebbe davvero fatto meglio ad andare a dormire, per non sentirsi stanca il giorno dopo… non se la sentiva di salire di sopra da sola. E poi, si sentiva più lucida che mai, con la grande casa tutta per sé che le parlava da ogni angolo di persone amate, conosciute. Di giorni pieni di calore. Sedeva comoda in pigiama nell'ampio divano davanti alla televisione spenta, con una tazza di tè bollente in mano, e si lasciava pian piano prendere da un tranquillo torpore. In fondo lui doveva distrarsi. Non poteva pretendere di tenerlo sempre tutto per sé. Era sempre così pieno di preoccupazione e di premure per tutti. Gli avrebbe fatto bene ridere un po', fare delle stupidate con gli amici. Sorrise al pensiero. E poi, lei stava bene così.  
Sospirò. Però sarebbe stata ancora meglio… ma allontanò l'idea e tornò a lasciarsi occupare la mente da cose piacevoli. Senza neanche accorgersene, era caduta a poco a poco in un lieve dormiveglia.

_La mattina era caduta una pioggerella leggera, quel giorno… che aveva fatto temere il peggio ma si era esaurita prima che il sole fosse alto, come se fosse venuta solo apposta per rinfrescare i fiori e i colori e rendere tutto ancora più splendido. Strano come quello che ricordava fossero soprattutto i colori… il sole di un oro magnifico, l'azzurro del cielo e del mare, il bianco splendente della chiesa…  
«BUAAAAA! La mia BAMBINAAAAAAAA!»  
«Ripigliati, scemo! Sei la damigella, non la madre della sposa!»  
«Ah già, giusto…»  
E il suo cuore in tumulto che sembrava volerle esplodere… e il cercarsi lo sguardo mille volte durante la cerimonia per essere sicuri di esserci davvero, con la stessa emozione riflessa nell'altro volto… tanto da non sentire una parola fino al momento…  
«Io ti accolgo…» _(2)_  
E le campane che si erano improvvisamente messe a suonare a stormo prima ancora che fosse finita… si erano precipitati fuori e li avevano trovati appesi alle corde in quattro o cinque a tirare con tutte le loro forze… «Alla facciaccia SUA!» _(3)_, minacciando di far crollare il campanile… uno ancora col vestito da damigella addosso…  
Gli anelli che avevano portato già tanto tempo che venivano verso di loro fluttuando… perché li scegliessero di nuovo, si scegliessero di nuovo. Come avevano fatto. Per sempre.  
Per sempre…_

Fu svegliata dal tocco di due labbra socchiuse posate gentilmente sulle sue. Un braccio che le avvolgeva la schiena raccogliendola a sé, la mano posata sul fianco. Dita calde e leggere che le sfioravano la guancia e i capelli. E quel calore, quel profumo che conosceva così bene. Che avrebbe riconosciuto tra milioni di persone.  
–Ah…– mormorò aprendo gli occhi ancora mezzo addormentata, per ritrovarli fissi nei suoi. La giacca che gli avevano fatto infilare per forza, quella scura, stava buttata sul tavolino, e si era allentato la cravatta e il colletto della camicia. Stava vicino a lei sorridendole.  
–Ciao– disse. –Scusa, non ho resistito. Non volevo svegliarti. Anche perché potevi prendermi per qualche maniaco e farmi volare per aria…  
–Anche con la testa chiusa nel piombo saprei che sei tu– rispose scherzando. –Per questo non sei volato per aria. Ma non eri con gli altri?  
–Sì, per metà della serata. Poi sono scappato. Erano… eh eh… partiti per la tangente e non resistevo più. E poi c'eri tu qui tutta sola. Ho dedicato abbastanza tempo a loro. Il resto voglio dedicarlo a te.  
Sempre quella generosità, quella dolcezza così incurante e inconsapevole che non finivano di meravigliarla ogni volta. –È molto che sei qui?  
–Oh, solo pochi minuti… ma pochi minuti possono essere molto lunghi. Specialmente per me. Volevo guardarti. Tu non lo sai, ma a volte quando dormi… mi prendo qualche secondo… e ti guardo per ore.  
Aveva un guizzo divertito da monello nel sorriso che la fece sentire ancor più intenerita. –Ma non si preoccuperanno per te?…  
–Cento a uno che SANNO dove sono. E anche perché me ne sono andato. Dove altro dovrei essere?– L'attirò più vicina a sé, la guancia contro la sua tempia. –Voglio bene a tutti voi. Siete tutti parte di me… ma tu… sei la parte più importante. Tu sei il mio cuore.  
_Il mondo intero._ Stava bene rannicchiata contro la stoffa sottile della camicia, le dita impigliate nel primo bottone aperto, non stretta ma cullata. _Anche tu sei parte di tutti noi. E non sai nemmeno quanto. Ma sono contenta… contenta di avere io sola la parte più profonda di te… anche se questo mi rendesse egoista…_  
–Vorrei dirtelo più spesso.  
–Me lo dici con tutto quello che fai. Ogni volta che mi guardi.  
–Vorrei avere più tempo per dirtelo.  
La mano sul suo fianco si mosse allungandosi in una lieve carezza al di sotto dello stomaco. Una carezza allusiva.  
–Vorrei poterti dare quello che sognano tutte le ragazze… una vita normale… una famiglia normale. Quando siamo in battaglia non è mai il momento… e adesso…  
–Una ragazza normale non avrebbe te. Sai cosa penso. Anche se dovessi morire, non lo scambierei con niente.  
–Sai quanto mi hai dato?  
–Sempre molto meno di quello che mi hai dato tu.  
–So di essere egoista… ma ho paura per te. Vorrei che tu vivessi…  
–E io per te. Ma l'abbiamo scelto noi in fondo, non è vero? Non è quello che ci hanno imposto. È quello che vogliamo. È quello che siamo. Se moriremo… sarà come noi stessi, non come burattini di qualcun altro. E almeno saremo tutti insieme.  
–Lo so.– Le sollevò il viso, catturandole gli occhi. –Le nostre vite non ci appartengono. L'abbiamo deciso tanto tempo fa. E so che sarebbe meschino da parte mia costringerti a sopravvivere da sola… a soffrire per noi, per me. Eppure farò tutto quello che devo per difenderti… per difendere tutti… finché avrò ancora solo un po' di vita. Lo giuro.  
Le baciò la fronte. Lei si sollevò verso la sua bocca. Una volta e poi ancora, e ancora. Lentamente, irresistibilmente, interminabilmente, stringendosi forte, comunicandosi tutto senza parole. Ed ogni bacio diventava sempre più dolce. Sempre più pieno di possesso. Sentiva il suo calore, bruciante, attraverso la stoffa. E anche la casacca morbida del pigiama… sembrava diventata così sottile…  
–Io… io vorrei…  
–Lo so.– Un sussurro ormai più calore che voce. –Lo voglio anch'io…  
Non era la prima volta. Si erano insegnati a vicenda ad amarsi, piano, pazientemente, in tutti quegli anni. Ma alla fine non importava. Perché ogni volta, l'uno con l'altro… ogni volta era come la prima.  
Si sollevò dal divano, tenendola in braccio. Lei gli strinse le braccia al collo, gli nascose il viso contro il petto. Salirono così le scale che portavano al piano di sopra. E dopo aver varcato la soglia della loro camera, lui chiuse la porta con un calcio.

Di sotto, in giardino, videro la luce che si spegneva.  
–C'era da aspettarselo.  
–È giusto così… per loro…  
–Sarà meglio andare.  
–Almeno qualcuno la passerà bene questo schifo di nottata. Dov'era che volevate far bisboccia?  
–Non so perché ma io non ne ho più voglia. Facciamo un tuffo di mezzanotte alla spiaggia?  
–Dammi da accendere, va'.

_La depose delicatamente, i bottoni della casacca iniziarono ad aprirsi uno dopo l'altro. Lei gli tese le braccia. Esitò solo un attimo, per sfilarsi la camicia, prima di rispondere a quel richiamo. Sotto la coperta, tutto ciò che li separava svaniva, come nel nulla.  
Si attiravano piano, sempre più vicini, sospirando, sentendo l'uno il tepore dell'altro, quasi con timore… perché ogni volta era come se dovessero venirsi incontro da una distanza infinita. E ogni volta era come se riuscissero a raggiungersi, a ritrovarsi, nonostante quella distanza.  
«Sai di buono…»  
«Anche tu… sei… dolce…»  
Quel profumo di miele, che aveva sentito fin dal primo abbraccio… Le dita, le mani grandi che la cercavano adagio, carezzandole il viso prima… poi le spalle… poi curvandosi a coppa… chiudendolesi quasi interrogative attorno alla vita. E la meraviglia, lo stupore di riscoprirsi di nuovo, di potersi accarezzare ad ogni gesto… e il tocco adorante, ardente dei suoi occhi quando la scostò per un attimo, per contemplarla, con soggezione: «Sei bellissima».  
L'emozione le impedì di rispondere. Non importava quante volte fosse già accaduto… essere così vicina al suo corpo la faceva sempre tremare. Quel corpo snello… liscio, forte… quasi dorato.  
Posò la mano leggera dove gli sentiva battere il cuore. Poi la guancia… e la bocca…  
«Non ti resta mai nessun segno» mormorò, «nessuna cicatrice… sei intatto… ma io lo so lo stesso dove sei stato ferito…»  
Le braccia le si strinsero attorno come un nido. Erano distesi, premuti l'uno contro l'altro, baciandosi lievemente. Le sue carezze la placavano, la calmavano… la vincevano…  
«Non voglio perderti…»  
«Non mi perderai».  
«Se un giorno… se io…»  
«Non dirlo.» Le afferrò le mani, rovesciandola improvvisamente all'indietro, ricoprendola completamente. Non c'era parte di lei che sfuggisse a quel contatto. «Non ti accadrà mai niente. Non ci accadrà mai niente. E qualunque cosa debba fare per questo… te lo proverò».  
Discese lentamente su di lei, sulle sue labbra, come un'ondata. E non fu più tempo di parole. Solo di perdersi in quell'abbraccio… in quella piena d'amore… sfiorandosi, consolandosi, scambiandosi la propria forza… chiamandosi in un sussurro senza fine… donandosi e accogliendosi… volendosi, cercandosi, trovandosi…  
Sprofondando…  
Abisso di luce in abisso di luce…  
Col desiderio di accendere un'altra luce._

Che cos'è la vita?

(2) Alcune storie hanno mostrato una scena del matrimonio simile a quelle che si vedono nei telefilm, ma quella è la formula PROTESTANTE… e fino a prova contraria Francy è cattolica! (E adesso mi ucciderà per averla chiamata Francy…)  
(3) Cioè del Narratore… che aveva detto che le campane sarebbero suonate solo a MORTO! Scusate ma non ho proprio resistito…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 6**

_Se ad ogni cielo è preposto un ordine angelico, l'uomo è forse l'angelo del Cielo della Terra._  
–Abbé Paul, _Neue Theologie_

–Gli uomini erano tutti di uno stesso popolo e parlavano la stessa lingua– recitava una voce cantilenante, dalla sua postazione, la mattina dopo. –E costruirono la torre… perché fosse per loro un segno d'unione. Per non perdersi più. Allora Dio ebbe paura che nulla potesse più fermarli se restavano uniti, e confuse le loro lingue, così che si disperdessero e non potessero più riprovarci.  
–Messa così sembra mostrare un Dio meschino. O un Dio che può avere paura dell'uomo. Non so se mi piace.  
–Però nella Bibbia c'è scritto così.  
–In realtà…– intervenne il professore, –la storia risale all'epoca di un re babilonese dell'epoca della Cattività… Ninurta o Nino, che gli ebrei chiamarono Nimrod. Fu lui a ordinare la costruzione di un'enorme _ziggurat_, che doveva essere la più grande del mondo. I lavori durarono decenni, e siccome a quell'epoca Babilonia era la capitale del mondo conosciuto, vi partecipavano operai di moltissimi popoli e lingue diverse, sottomessi dai conquistatori… ai miei antenati quel tempio pagano doveva sembrare il più grande simbolo di arroganza e tirannia mai esistito. Per ironia della sorte, fu distrutta prima di essere completata… moltissimo tempo dopo. Un'altra opera dello stolto orgoglio umano caduta nel nulla.  
–Qual è la verità?… È voler conquistare il cielo con la forza il peccato… oppure è solo che il cielo non può tollerare che gli uomini siano uniti? E ora stiamo ancora scontando quel peccato antico?  
–Si può dire che l'energia scatenata in quell'incidente stia facendo il contrario, però. Di tanti esseri diversi ne sta facendo uno solo. Forse cerca di rimediare al vecchio errore.  
Non era una battuta divertente. Nessuno rise. Si sentì al massimo qualche grugnito. –Su con la vita, musi multicolori– esortò di lì a poco il secondo pilota. –Stiamo sorvolando il deserto della Siria.  
Guardarono giù attraverso lo schermo o, quelli che potevano, si affacciarono agli oblò. La distesa infinita di dune polverose, agitate dal vento, si estendeva a perdita d'occhio in tutte le direzioni. Ostile alla vita, si sarebbe potuto dire… se non fosse che la vita è testarda, trova sempre il modo di insinuarsi, di adattarsi a tutte le condizioni. Anche il deserto era come una malattia che si allargava in continuazione, causata dall'uomo e che l'uomo non trovava il modo di arrestare e non voleva saperne di curare. Un giorno avrebbe divorato tutta la terra o avrebbe fatto prima quel cancro che stavano andando a cercare di fermare?  
–Qual è la situazione?  
–Secondo la radio araba… la zona colpita è almeno tre volte tanto rispetto a ieri.  
Un silenzio eloquente accolse queste parole. Non serviva rispondere. La nave perse quota, avvicinandosi alle cime delle dorate montagne mobili. Per qualcuno di loro quel panorama ne evocava uno simile portatore di brutti ricordi… di cui però alla fine era rimasto qualcosa di bello. L'aridità dentro come fuori. Sentirsi bruciar via la vita, da un calore spietato, da un secco attrito implacabile, interno. Ma sollevando lo sguardo, in lontananza si poteva veder scintillare l'acqua azzurra…  
_La sete. E il mare…_  
Si riscosse arrossendo leggermente, girandosi ad incontrare un altro viso altrettanto turbato. Avevano avuto gli stessi pensieri. Nessuno aveva parlato, neanche scherzando, di quanto era successo la sera prima, ma le sensazioni erano ancora ben deste ed era strano vedersi in uniforme. Avevano sempre l'impressione che gli altri potessero leggergli dentro molto più di quel che volessero.

Quando erano scesi di camera quella mattina, già pronti per la partenza, prima di unirsi agli altri si erano avvicinati per un attimo alla culla che galleggiava placida su e giù, in disparte. Nessuno si era fatto venire l'idea di disturbarli. L'occupante aveva fatto finta di niente, attendendo che parlassero per primi.  
–Vorremmo chiederti un favore.  
–Lo so. L'ho avvertito da prima che lo diceste.  
–Il fatto è che questa potrebbe essere la nostra missione più dura… potrebbe anche essere l'ultima… e allora…  
–Vorreste che vi collegassi per qualche minuto prima.  
Avevano semplicemente annuito, senza rispondere.  
–Non avete bisogno di me per questo– si erano sentiti replicare, dopo una breve pausa, quasi con un sospiro. –Siete stati sempre in grado di comprendere le vostre emozioni. Anche quando non ve ne accorgevate.  
–Non è la stessa cosa che…  
–E chi ha detto che non siate capaci di fare anche questo?  
Si erano scambiati uno sguardo perplesso.  
–Dipende da te– aveva spiegato con pazienza il piccolo, scendendo davanti al viso del compagno. –In parte hai anche i miei poteri, ricordalo. Sei sempre riuscito a chiamarmi e a farti sentire da me quando eri in pericolo. E forse è anche questo che ti permette di avvertire le necessità e i sentimenti di tutti… e di guidarli così bene in ogni momento. O forse è una tua capacità innata. Comunque l'hai sempre fatto, consciamente o meno.  
La manina si era alzata per un attimo dalla coperta in un gesto vago mentre i suoi occhi acuti si puntavano su qualcosa di ben preciso. –E QUELLI hanno aiutato a potenziare la cosa.  
–Cosa?…  
–Le vostre fedi sono apparecchietti elettronici. Il professore ve l'aveva detto ma non gli avevate mai chiesto come funzionassero esattamente, vero?– Le avevano guardate meravigliati. La mano sinistra si era avvicinata alla mano sinistra e il magnetismo degli anelli le aveva come sempre attirate insieme– CLACK.  
–Si tratta di trasmettitori empatici a basso livello. Vi danno la sensazione inconscia della posizione e delle emozioni forti dell'altro. Ho aiutato a progettarli… ho pensato che nei momenti di forte tensione e pericolo potessero esservi utili, per non perdere il contatto. Quindi vedete che io non vi servo. Potete comunicare benissimo per conto vostro.  
Qualche attimo di riflessione. Non avevano creduto che quegli oggettini così piccoli e familiari potessero rivelarsi anche qualcosa di così inaspettato. Poi, tacitamente d'accordo, si erano stretti le mani con decisione– entrambe le mani, la destra nella destra, la sinistra nella sinistra. –Fallo lo stesso.  
–Ma… davvero?…  
–Potrebbe succederci qualsiasi cosa. Vogliamo…– Uno sguardo eloquente. –Vogliamo non dover rimpiangere nulla, se arrivasse il momento. Vogliamo sapere di aver condiviso TUTTO.  
–Allora va bene.  
Avevano chiuso gli occhi, l'uno di fronte all'altra. E avevano atteso.

_Cosa ci fai tu laggiù così lontano da me?…_  
Sussultarono ridestandosi e distolsero lo sguardo avvampando come due scolaretti sorpresi alla prima cotta, cercando di concentrarsi sugli strumenti. Dopotutto la regola era «niente smancerie in servizio», anche se veniva spesso e volentieri disattesa. Gli altri notarono e si trattennero eroicamente per non sghignazzare sotto i baffi. –Ma che carini. Credono di non essere un libro aperto! Erano così compresi…  
–Uhm… non ridere, ma… prima… credo di aver sentito qualcosa anch'io.  
–Anche tu?  
–Perché, voi…  
–Sì. Credo… che abbiamo sentito tutti qualcosa. È strano… erano loro… era una cosa soltanto loro… ma in qualche modo ne eravamo parte. Era come se tutti ne facessimo parte.  
E non parlarono più.  
Anche la dottoressa Hawthorne aveva seguito tutta la scena, dal suo posto come ospite al centro del ponte. E si sentiva stringere il cuore per quello che vedeva. Come studiosa non poteva fare a meno di essere ammirata da quella perfezione scientifica… ma come persona… Erano così umani. Capaci di sentimenti così forti, per quanto molti suoi colleghi avrebbero potuto trovare impossibile crederlo. E così disinteressati nella loro generosità. Era certa di aver fatto la scelta giusta aiutandoli. E poteva solo pregare che non dovessero pagare per quella scelta e la propria. Sentiva che il mondo avrebbe perso molto senza di loro. Se pure ci fosse ancora stato un mondo, di lì a qualche giorno.  
–Guardate. Credo che siamo vicini. Quella dev'essere l'estremità est del perimetro.  
Si affollarono nuovamente a guardare fuori. Non si vedeva un gran che. Il recinto di filo spinato… guardie che passavano di corsa, nelle uniformi della forza internazionale… terra nuda al di qua e al di là del limite. Ma poi, verso l'orizzonte, un barbaglio, uno sfarfallio… un'impressione di luce e buio insieme, di non riuscire a vedere cosa si stava guardando… e qualcosa di simile a un'ondata avanzante. Rosea, rossastra. Simile dall'alto a una di quelle creature unicellulari che fanno vedere sotto il microscopio a scuola, ma magnificata all'inverosimile. Orli di carne invertebrata, irragionevole, pulsante di quella strana vibrazione scura, si protendevano famelici, avanzando, sulla sabbia e la succhiavano, la inglobavano. Riempivano a vista d'occhio la distanza. Di lì a poco avrebbero raggiunto la recinzione e sarebbe stato necessario spostarla.  
–Santo cielo…  
–È come avevamo pensato. E peggio.  
–E c'è di peggio ancora– indicò il Gigante, richiamando l'attenzione degli altri sullo schermo sud. Seguirono il suo sguardo, alcuni grati per dover smettere di trattenere gli istintivi conati di vomito. –Quella è una città. Se continua a crescere a questo ritmo, la raggiungerà entro domani mattina.– Ingrandì l'immagine. –La stanno già facendo evacuare… ma a quanto sembra la gente è in preda al panico…  
–Aspettate!…– Si era allarmata all'improvviso, cominciando a regolare più rapidamente possibile i sensori… mentre intanto seguiva qualcosa di molto più preciso degli strumenti di bordo. –Quarantacinque chilometri a nordovest. Sul lato opposto. Spari. Gente che grida. Una battaglia!…  
–Dammi le coordinate– esclamò il pilota afferrando nuovamente la cloche. La nave virò bruscamente passando al di sopra della zona contaminata. Avrebbero dovuto immaginare che sarebbe successo. I motivi si potevano intuire. Ora dovevano fare in fretta ad arrivarci.

–Cosa abbiamo fatto… cosa abbiamo scatenato– mormorava la dottoressa, fissando lo sguardo sul mare informe sottostante che sfidava ogni descrizione. –Non potremo essere perdonati… mai…  
–Brrrr… pensate che quella COSA… sappia che siamo qui?– domandò Testa di Gelatina guardando in basso, tremolante come il suo soprannome. Vene violacee grandi come braccia umane si gonfiavano e si distendevano, interrompendosi improvvisamente o avvolgendosi su se stesse. Avvallamenti e bolle si formavano e venivano riassorbiti in un incessante moto peristaltico.  
–Dovrebbe avere qualche organo di senso… e con quel caos che la compone non so se sia probabile o meno…  
Ma la frase non era ancora finita che un gigantesco pseudopodio si sollevò dal suolo a una velocità impressionante frustando l'aria e quasi catturando gli intrusi con tutto il loro guscio di metallo. Ci volle tutta la rapidità di una virata a S all'ultimo secondo per evitare di essere schiacciati come un'aragosta.  
–Be', ecco la risposta– commentò l'autore del salvataggio mentre i passeggeri ritrovavano l'equilibrio e il tentacolo rientrava. Guardando indietro, ne videro altri più sottili emergere a quote inferiori agguantando ignari uccelli di passaggio, troppo lenti per sfuggire, e trascinandoli quasi istantaneamente nella massa.  
–O ha davvero degli organi sensoriali o avverte semplicemente le vibrazioni. E quantomeno deve avere una _volontà_… qualcosa che la spinge a crescere…  
–Non può essere puro caos, comunque… cosa la nutre? Cosa la fa muovere? Come si distribuiscono le informazioni nel corpo? Deve avere una coerenza, una logica interna. Altrimenti non potrebbe esistere… in realtà, anche così non _dovrebbe_ esistere…  
–Non dicevamo che in teoria nessuna forma di vita dovrebbe esistere?  
–Già.  
Il più giovane della squadra tremava nella sua cesta, impallidito. Lei corse subito a prenderlo in braccio. –Cosa non va, piccolo? Cosa senti?  
–La… la sensazione… è la stessa delle altre volte… ma molto più forte…– Era così freddo. Gli prese le manine nella sua soffiandoci sopra per cercare di scaldarlo. –Una VOLONTÀ… non so se ce l'abbia… o delle sensazioni, dei sentimenti… non somiglia a nulla che io abbia mai sentito prima… non riesco a classificarlo, ma…  
–Tanti saluti all'idea di comunicarci… se era venuta a qualcuno– commentò la voce fredda del crucco. –Cosa ci rimane da tentare? A parte sganciarci sopra una bella bomba atomica?  
–Speriamo che qualcuno non l'abbia già avuta quest'idea, amico.  
Il piccolo stava evidentemente male. E forse per la prima volta da quando lo conoscevano, aveva paura. La ragazza si volse supplichevole al compagno ai comandi. –Possiamo fare più in fretta ad uscire di qui?  
–Ci provo. Dove hai detto che avevi avvertito lo scontro?  
–Laggiù. A ore due. Circa cinque chilometri ancora. Ora sullo schermo potete vederlo anche voi.

_È questo quello che dobbiamo fare… questa è cosa da uomini… eppure a volte preferiremmo non essere affatto uomini… per non provare paura… per non provare rimorso… per essere un grande guerriero, un grande uomo, bisognerebbe non essere un UOMO ma qualcosa d'ALTRO…_  
Una sventagliata di pallottole strappò il combattente alle sue riflessioni. Gettandosi di lato dietro una cunetta, rispose con un solo preciso colpo di fucile che centrò esattamente il cuore del suo nemico. Il soldato cadde senza un lamento. Non si era nemmeno accorto di morire. Questa è pietà, quando si è in guerra. Tanti dei suoi compagni non erano stati così fortunati.  
Sollevò con cautela la testa guardandosi intorno. Al momento la situazione era in stallo. Tanti cadevano da entrambe le parti. Ma non sarebbe stato così ancora per molto, lo sapeva. Loro erano pochi e non potevano avere rinforzi, mentre gli stranieri stavano già arrivando da tutti i lati del perimetro… e tra poco sarebbero arrivati anche con gli elicotteri, perché non erano riusciti a distruggere la radio prima che chiamassero aiuto. Perciò, o riuscivano a sfondare subito oppure sarebbero morti tutti inutilmente. Forse avrebbe dovuto ordinare la ritirata. Ma voleva fare un ultimo tentativo. Gli infedeli si sarebbero accorti di che pasta erano fatti gli uomini del suo paese.  
Staccò la sicura di una granata coi denti, balzando in piedi. «_La'ilah ill'Allah!_» gridò lanciandola proprio dove si era formato un gruppetto folto di nemici. E sbiancò in volto quando il Dio che aveva invocato parve rispondere scagliando un fulmine dal cielo che fece esplodere la sua bomba a mezz'aria.  
–FERMI!– urlò dall'alto una voce adirata. Tutti si bloccarono innaturalmente come il fotogramma di un film, sollevando le teste. E li videro calare. Uno dopo l'altro, saltando da un centinaio di metri, atterrando sicuri nel mezzo del campo di battaglia. Due mani enormi spazzarono in cerchio afferrando una decina di mitragliatori dalle mani di soldati e guerriglieri improvvisamente indifesi come bambini, e pressando tutto insieme in una massa scura informe che cadde a terra con un tonfo scricchiolante. In un altro punto i fucili perdevano le loro canne tranciate di netto, altrove ancora gli uomini fuggivano a braccia alzate inseguiti da una fiammata che aveva sciolto loro gli elmi e i cinturoni, scoprendo che uno strillo in falsetto è uguale in tutte le lingue. Un paio che avevano _creduto_ di sorprendere alle spalle quella che poteva sembrare una povera fanciulla indifesa erano finiti riversi per terra senza neanche accorgersi di quanto era successo, e altri li stavano rapidamente seguendo. Quello che aveva gridato, tenuto per un braccio in aria da un altro che sembrava non _dover_ essere tenuto da nessuno, con una capriola precisa scese al suolo a sua volta al centro dei compagni, bloccando i pugni dei guerrieri ormai disarmati che cercavano di attaccare alla cieca.  
I suoi pensieri di poco prima si erano materializzati? Dimentico del pericolo, Abdullah rimase impalato a fissare la scena. Presto i soldati dell'ONU parvero rendersi conto di avere a che fare con quelli che parevano diavoli e presero la fuga. Il suo plotone stava per fare la stessa cosa, ma lui li richiamò con un grido e un braccio alzato, senza muoversi. L'abitudine ad obbedirgli e fidarsi di lui li fece fermare, nonostante la paura. I nuovi venuti sembravano rimasti padroni del campo. Si guardarono intorno alla ricerca di qualche avversario rimasto, parlandosi con brevi frasi concitate in un'altra lingua, prima di accorgersi di lui che veniva loro rigidamente incontro.  
–Di COSA siete fatti voialtri?– domandò. Sembrava che fosse l'ultima cosa che si aspettavano, perché li vide stupirsi mentre lo soppesavano con lo sguardo. Non attese la risposta, ricambiando l'occhiata con lo stesso esperto interesse. –Siete venuti ad aiutarci o siete anche voi al soldo dell'invasore?  
–Nessuna delle due cose– rispose quello che stava davanti, indagatore. –Siamo venuti ad _aiutare_. Se capisci cosa vogliamo dire.  
–In ogni caso dobbiamo ringraziarvi. Avete impedito che uccidessero parecchi di noi.  
–E che voi uccideste parecchi dei loro. Perché questo attacco? Volevate impadronirvi di ciò che sta là dentro? Credete che possa servirvi come arma nella vostra guerriglia?  
–È questo che pensate?– Fu il suo turno di mostrarsi lievemente stupito. Ma poi, con amarezza, si concesse un mezzo sorriso. –Naturale. È così che insegnano a vederci, in tutto il mondo. Poco importa che questa sia la nostra casa e che lottiamo per liberarci da chi è arrivato a rubarcela. O a rovinarcela. Non avevamo intenzione di prendere quella cosa per noi. Se pure è possibile fare una cosa del genere. Potete credermi o no… ma il nostro scopo è distruggerla prima che cancelli tutto questo paese.  
Gli stranieri sollevarono un sopracciglio. Alcuni sembravano incerti se doversi fidare o meno. Comunque erano almeno un po' ammirati da quell'uomo che parlava in modo così diretto e senza paura. Alle loro spalle, un gigantesco mezzo volante stava toccando la sabbia. Lui fece segno ai suoi uomini di avvicinarsi, con le armi abbassate. –Sono Abdullah Ben–Din. Il Comandante Abdullah, se preferite. Capo della resistenza di questa zona. La nostra base è nella città a sudest di qui, la prossima che sarà colpita. Se volete, seguiteci e vi mostreremo che non siamo terroristi.

La gente per le strade, che passava portandosi dietro le proprie masserizie, si voltava a guardare sospettosa e un po' impaurita quelle persone strane ed evidentemente non della stessa razza, ma sembrava rassicurata nel vedere chi le accompagnava. Poteva essere una sensazione straniante per chi era abituato a guardare il telegiornale e a credere che i guerriglieri facessero paura ai loro stessi compatrioti e invece gli occupanti fossero accolti come amici.  
–Non è così strano– disse quello di loro che sembrava trovarsi più a suo agio. –Mi ricorda un po' come ci comportavamo noi contro i colonialisti inglesi e francesi. Dal punto di vista degli occidentali possono essere dei terroristi. Ma per il loro popolo sono combattenti della libertà. E credono in loro. Guardate le loro facce.  
–Quindi pensi che ci abbia detto la verità?  
–Difficile dirlo. Potrebbe essere un nemico come un alleato. Ma vale la pena perlomeno ascoltarlo.  
I due scienziati seguivano la scena attraverso lo schermo della nave, dov'erano rimasti insieme al bambino e a una guardia del corpo che avrebbe fatto venire UN GRAN MAL DI TESTA a pugni a chiunque provasse a salire. Il drappello, guidato dal sedicente comandante, si addentrò in vicoli imbiancati di calce, passando vicino a case intere, sbrecciate o demolite, girando attorno a buche scavate nel terreno da impatti violenti, dove bambini giocavano…  
–Hanno ferito molto gravemente la nostra terra. Eppure pensano di averci fatto un favore. Ed ora ci hanno portato quella cosa. Per i loro scopi, le loro ricerche eretiche, senza che glielo chiedessimo. E ci hanno condannato. Ma resistiamo. E continueremo a resistere.  
–Non sarete gli unici a morire, se non verrà fermata.  
–Bella consolazione. Intanto moriremo per PRIMI. No, scusate… ecco, questo è il nostro quartier generale.  
Non era un gran che come quartier generale. Una casetta come le altre, in pietra, a un solo piano, che uomini in divisa stavano sgombrando come tutte le altre per il trasloco imminente. La porta era una semplice tenda di pesante stoffa blu scuro. Dentro era tutto spoglio, eccezion fatta per un tavolo e alcune sedie di legno. –Sedetevi… almeno alcuni di voi. Gli altri possono accomodarsi per terra con me.  
–Come pensate di distruggere quella cosa– chiesero, mentre accettavano l'invito –se neanche le truppe internazionali hanno potuto? Non penso che abbiate molti altri mezzi oltre a queste armi… che vi serviranno a poco.  
–Ci sono cose più potenti delle armi– sorrise Abdullah, i denti bianchi splendenti nel volto scuro. –Una di queste è la fede. Un'altra è la conoscenza. Abbiamo dalla nostra parte qualcuno che ci ha svelato cose che loro non sanno.  
Mentre parlava, un'altra figura si avvicinò alle sue spalle, scostando un'altra tenda interna. Un ometto ossuto, baffuto, quasi calvo, dall'aria timida e incerta. Si guardava intorno e guardava gli ospiti con sguardo tra cauto e spaurito. Indossava camicia e calzoni marrone chiaro, lisi, e sopra un camice bianco.  
La dottoressa Hawthorne si alzò in piedi davanti allo schermo con un'esclamazione di sorpresa che quelli nella stanza non potevano sentire. –Mohammed. Il mio collega. Allora è qui che era finito.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 7**

_Ci sono esseri che consideriamo perfetti ed altri che consideriamo imperfetti. E ci sono esseri che ci obbligano a rivedere il nostro concetto di perfezione._  
–Nanase Yoshikawa, _Alto Risveglio_

–Il motivo per cui gli infedeli non hanno ancora usato armi nucleari contro la creatura– spiegava il Comandante, serio –è perché non hanno ancora perso la speranza di servirsene come arma. Altrimenti non avrebbero avuto remore a sacrificare anche la nostra gente per distruggerla. Ufficialmente la zona è ancora sotto custodia delle cosiddette truppe di pace, ma il loro esercito sta esercitando la sua influenza per far sì che l'ONU ceda loro la direzione delle operazioni che riguardano l'incidente, con la scusa che sono i più qualificati scientificamente e militarmente. In realtà naturalmente pensano di poter riprendere il controllo della forma di vita e dell'energia che l'ha generata. Quindi noi abbiamo un doppio interesse ad eliminarla.  
–Mi hanno chiesto aiuto e ho accettato– interruppe il professor Al–Shakri con voce timida e frettolosa quanto bassa, rivolto alla dottoressa che con tutti gli altri aveva raggiunto il gruppo. –Ero certo di potermi fidare, Noelle… le autorità mi avrebbero solo chiesto di ritirarmi e dimenticare tutta la faccenda, e io volevo fare qualcosa… queste persone sono benintenzionate, credimi.  
La donna annuì con un gesto vago, non del tutto convinta, ma vedendo l'evidente sincerità dell'amico. –È ciò che penso io di questi ragazzi. Per questo sono qui. Però…  
–Bene. Allora, benintenzionati noi, benintenzionati voi, se lavoriamo insieme raggiungeremo lo scopo più in fretta– ghignò Abdullah.  
–Non abbiamo ancora detto di voler lavorare insieme. Comunque… il professor Al–Shakri non dovrebbe essere un paleontologo? Con tutto il rispetto… può avervi raccontato come è nata la creatura, ma non può avervi suggerito un modo per distruggerla. E comunque con che mezzi dovreste riuscirci?  
–Capisco che non vi fidiate. È naturale. Del resto neanche qui ci fidiamo gli uni degli altri. Colpa di questa guerra. Ma date un'occhiata.– L'uomo srotolò una mappa molto grande e dettagliata sul tavolo. Raffigurava con precisione la zona circostante, con segni sfrangiati concentrici a penna ad indicare l'espansione della gigantesca ameba. Una piccola area al centro era cerchiata di scuro. –Secondo le informazioni dateci dal professore e le nostre osservazioni, questo è il punto dove si trovava il laboratorio internazionale prima dell'incidente. L'origine dell'energia che anima quella cosa. Pensiamo che se c'è una possibilità di bloccarla, possa essere solo qui dentro. È probabile che della struttura originale non resti più niente, ma visto che sembra espandersi più o meno uniformemente in tutte le direzioni deve esistere un nucleo centrale. Agendo su di esso potremo tagliarle i rifornimenti… annientandola o almeno arrestandone la crescita.  
–Bisognerebbe esserne certi– rispose con circospezione. Meglio non rivelare troppo di sé né promettere troppo. –E comunque in che modo pensate di arrivare al centro senza essere assorbiti?  
–Certezze non c'è tempo per averne. In questa situazione io mi attacco a tutto.  
–E poi…– intervenne di nuovo ansiosamente l'ometto –abbiamo accesso a più mezzi di quelli che credete. Non sono l'unico a collaborare col fronte di liberazione… abbiamo informatori anche tra le forze d'intervento statunitensi e internazionali.  
–Che ci hanno gentilmente avvertito delle manovre del nemico– soggiunse il comandante con intenzione. –Nel caso ve lo steste chiedendo. E che ci possono fornire rapidamente armi, strumenti e quant'altro ci serva. Abbiamo molti centri di ricerca segreti sparsi un po' ovunque, proprio come le nostre cellule ribelli.  
–Elaine…– mormorò Al–Shakri. –Anche Elaine Torres è dei nostri, Noelle. È stata riportata qui dagli inglesi, ufficialmente come loro consulente… ma ci ha offerto aiuto da subito. È in contatto con noi clandestinamente.  
La Hawthorne rimase sorpresa dalla notizia. –E Xiao?…– non poté fare a meno di chiedere.  
–Non so più niente di lui. Abbiamo provato a cercarlo, ma la Cina si è distaccata ufficialmente da tutto quanto riguardi l'esperimento e l'incidente e mantiene un riserbo assoluto. Posso solo pensare che gli abbiano intimato il silenzio.  
–La dottoressa Torres è una preziosa alleata. Come vedete non siamo così misogini come si dice di noi… riconosciamo la sapienza e l'utilità delle nostre donne, anche se non riusciamo ancora a capire le vostre idee di portarle a combattere con gli uomini. Loro sono fatte per la vita, non per la morte.– Abdullah gettò uno sguardo con intenzione a quella degli stranieri che poteva prendere quelle parole come riferite a lei. –E a quanto vedo voi portate in guerra perfino i vostri infanti?  
Infastidita da quell'occhiata scrutatrice e allusiva, si alzò voltandosi come per nascondere allo sguardo dell'uomo la figuretta che teneva in braccio, e s'incamminò fuori dalla stanza. Un rapido scambio d'occhiate e il rosso le andò dietro.  
–Qual è il problema?– chiese quando furono all'esterno, dopo essersi assicurato che non li sentisse nessuno. Lei accennò al piccolo chinando il viso. –Non sta bene da quando siamo qui. La vicinanza di quella creatura lo opprime. Ha preso sonno… e credo che non si sveglierà tanto presto. Dovremo riuscire a neutralizzarla per lui, se non per altro.  
–Capito. Sarà meglio che non cerchiamo di chiamarlo, vero? D'altra parte gli abbiamo già chiesto tanto da qualche giorno in qua. Quindi, non potendo contare sul suo aiuto… dovremo affidarci al tuo intuito. Quel tipo ti sembra raccomandabile?  
Scosse la testa. –Non so. Sento che è sincero quando dice di avere buone intenzioni…. ed è molto sicuro di sé, questo è certo… ma non ci sta dicendo tutto. Nasconde qualcosa.  
–Sarebbe anche normale. Bene, lo dirò agli altri. Tu occupati del marmocchio e stai tranquilla. Se ti offende faremo a gara a spaccargli la faccia. Sempre se non lo fai prima tu.  
–Lo metto nel suo letto. Poi andrò a dare un'occhiata al perimetro, più vicino possibile. Voi lasciate pure che creda quello che vuole. Vi chiamo se scopro qualcosa che può esserci utile.

Abdullah aveva argutamente notato l'espressione contrariata dei suoi nuovi «amici» alle proprie parole, e colse anche con lieve divertimento la faccia che aveva il secco quando rientrò, e i cenni quasi impercettibili che corsero tra lui e gli altri. Non ne fece parola. La conoscenza è potere solo se non lasci scoprire che ce l'hai… o quanta ne hai. E ora ne sapeva un po' di più su di loro. Anche se doveva dire di esserne stupito. –Credo che vi convenga accettare il nostro aiuto– continuò tranquillamente. –Non trovereste altrove le informazioni che possiamo darvi, come ben potete immaginare. E anche a noi farebbe comodo una mano da parte di tipi così forti. Se mi diceste che posso almeno sperarci, potrei mostrarvi qualcosa di molto più interessante di una mappa e calcoli su un foglio di carta.  
C'era qualcosa di quasi animalesco in quell'uomo. Così espansivo e allo stesso tempo prudente, che insultava sorridendo mentre contemporaneamente chiedeva collaborazione. Era come se per lui tutto fosse una prova di forza, una sfida per la superiorità. Avrebbero dovuto tenere la guardia alta con lui. Ma non potevano negare che il suo ragionamento fosse logico. Bene. Bisognava soltanto mostrargli che non avevano paura delle sfide. E che aveva di fronte pane per i suoi denti.  
–Diciamo che possiamo darci una mano a vicenda finché ci sembrerà di lavorare per lo stesso fine– rispose lui studiandolo. E al suo cenno lo seguì nella stanza interna, lanciando un'occhiata circolare agli altri che compresero bene. Due lo accompagnarono. Due rimasero con i professori. Altri due uscirono dalla casetta, scontrandosi con soldati e altri che andavano e venivano carichi di casse. Bisognava tenere d'occhio la situazione esterna. E bisognava non lasciare sola la loro vedetta. In caso di attacco, poteva difendersi più difficilmente di loro in inferiorità numerica. Ed era preoccupato a saperla vicino a quella cosa…

_Che cosa sei?… Che cosa vuoi?…_  
Al limite della città, si faceva schermo dal sole con la mano davanti agli occhi, anche se non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno. L'ombra tremolante, incombente, sembrava avvicinarsi ad ogni battito di ciglia, ma in realtà era ancora lontana parecchi chilometri. Non troppi per lei, anche se da quella distanza il suo sguardo non poteva penetrare fino al centro per scoprire se le congetture dei guerriglieri erano giuste. Di certo poteva confermarle quello che già avevano ipotizzato sulla creatura. Le sembrava di guardare in un caleidoscopio macabro. Sangue di vari tipi… ossa con forme familiari o stranissime… organi riconoscibili e non riconoscibili, un guazzabuglio di liquidi organici animali, vegetali e chissà cos'altro. Niente che apparisse simile a un tessuto nervoso… che indicasse l'esistenza di un cervello. Ma esistono forme viventi che possono fare benissimo a meno di un cervello. E forse non è necessario neanche per avere una mente. Però, in tutta quell'accozzaglia biologica, perché proprio l'assenza di nervi e neuroni? O ne aveva ma lei non riusciva a vederli? Una sensazione strana e sgradevole la percorreva, come olio sulla pelle. Il mostro… in mancanza di un termine migliore… avvertiva la sua presenza anche da così lontano? Sapeva che lo stava esaminando?  
Accanto, passavano le colonne di automobili a passo d'uomo e gente a piedi che piangeva lacrime asciutte nel lasciare la propria casa, la propria vita, per colpa di qualcosa che non capiva. Granuli di sale erano secchi sul volto di una donna anziana crepato dal sole. I bambini si aggrappavano al collo e alla schiena delle madri, silenziosi, qualcuno con briciole sul volto o masticando un pezzo di pane datogli per tenerlo buono. Alcune persone la scrutavano con curiosità mista a collera. Come prima, probabilmente la identificavano con quegli intrusi venuti da lontano che avevano fatto loro questo, con la loro superiore arroganza e onnipotenza. Provò un moto istintivo di vergogna per la propria pelle così bianca e liscia. Avrebbe voluto poter spiegare. Anche se probabilmente non sarebbe riuscita a farsi capire. In fondo, la minaccia di quell'ondata di carne tremula all'orizzonte non era così diversa da quella della guerra, delle bombe… vero? Tutte cose su cui la gente comune non aveva controllo, che non avevano minimamente a che fare con le loro vite. Tutte cose che si abbattevano per volontà di altri, senza che potessero far niente per fermarle, senza che neanche riuscissero a comprenderne i motivi, solo perché chi le aveva volute era più forte di loro. Come la collera divina, a ben pensarci. Come se poi coloro che giocando a fare Dio avevano voluto tutto questo avessero le idee più chiare sul perché lo volessero, sul perché stesse accadendo…  
Un uomo in pantaloni grigioverdi e canottiera le rivolse parole acerbe di cui avrebbe compreso il senso anche senza il programma di traduzione automatica. Maneggiava nervosamente un fucile, e lei poté percepire dietro di sé le persone irrigidirsi. Un soldato? Un combattente che si riteneva tale? O forse solo qualcuno stanco e desideroso di dare la colpa a un nemico qualsiasi? Comunque se avesse sparato lei poteva scansarsi facilmente, ma quelli nelle vicinanze no. Facile che potesse sbagliare mira e causare una tragedia. Usare la pistola per disarmarlo avrebbe potuto esasperare ancor più la folla. Lucidamente, cercò di decidere cosa fare. Alzò le mani coi palmi all'insù, per mostrarsi inoffensiva. Le parole probabilmente non sarebbero servite, ma forse poteva prendergli l'arma con una mossa improvvisa…  
Una pietra la colpì alle spalle, inaspettatamente. Suo malgrado fece un passo in avanti per non perdere l'equilibrio, sentendo una risata allegra esplodere. Con la coda dell'occhio vide il bambino, di cinque o sei anni, che la indicava molto fiero di se stesso. Ma non fu questo a farle allargare gli occhi. Fu l'_ombra_ improvvisa che sentì proiettarsi su di loro anche prima di vederla…  
Balzò verso il piccolo assalitore.  
Lui urlò di paura cercando di correre a rannicchiarsi dietro la madre.  
Le donne risposero al grido preparandosi a difendere la loro creatura dall'attacco della straniera.  
Lei fu più veloce. Fortunatamente.  
Lo afferrò con entrambe le braccia, rotolando insieme a lui nella sabbia di lato. Nell'istante preciso in cui un tentacolo gelatinoso si abbatteva dove erano stati, come il tronco di un albero caduto. Tutti guardarono verso l'alto perdendo completamente il colore in volto, simili a nuotatori imprudenti che si ritrovano su una spiaggia vedendosi arrivare addosso il maremoto. Non era acqua quella che torreggiava, a un'altezza di oltre cento metri, su di loro. Era una muraglia di carne e sangue dagli orli spumosi da mollusco senza guscio, elevata in verticale ondeggiando dopo aver divorato in un istante i chilometri che li separavano, pronta a cadere da un momento all'altro. La lingua coriacea si ritrasse come quella di un camaleonte all'interno del corpo principale, portando con sé la sabbia leccata come zucchero. In seguito, i testimoni della scena avrebbero potuto giurare –anche se l'essere non aveva alcuna bocca– di aver udito in quell'istante un terribile ruggito. Più con la _mente_ che con le orecchie.  
Altri due tentacoli furono emessi verso terra frustando come impazziti. I minuscoli esseri ai piedi della muraglia si dispersero strillando debolmente in tutte le direzioni.  
Il piccolo lanciapietre si divincolò. La sua salvatrice lo lasciò andare e si rimise in piedi senza guardarlo mentre correva via non pensando minimamente a ringraziarla. Estrasse la pistola e sparò automaticamente, puntando più in alto che poteva. Non che sperasse di poter ottenere qualche risultato contro un bersaglio così enorme. Ma forse poteva farlo arrabbiare e distrarlo dai profughi… e parve che funzionasse. Pur non avendo alcuna ferita visibile, fu come se _sentisse_ che la creatura aveva rivolto altrove il suo sguardo, in mancanza di un termine migliore. Poteva _sentirlo_ concentrarsi… sempre più rabbiosamente… su di sé.  
Gli pseudopodi cambiarono direzione e si diressero verso di lei come mazze ondeggianti.  
_Adesso… se mai sei stata capace di farlo… con tutta la forza… SALTA!…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitolo 8**

_Se la fine verrà  
Quando verrà  
Cerchiamo di arrivarci senza rimpianti  
Cerchiamo di arrivarci con la mano nella mano  
Oh cara oh tutti  
Io non rimpiango un gesto  
Non rimpiango una parola  
E se dobbiamo ancora andare avanti  
Andiamo avanti insieme  
E non sarà ogni giorno come l'ultimo  
Ma come il primo  
Fino alla fine del mondo  
Oltre la fine del mondo._  
–Eddie Mars & The Duchess, _A Morning at the Foxhunt_

La nuova mazzata la schivò per un pelo. Atterrò sulle mani a quattro o cinque metri di distanza, dandosi lo slancio per rovesciarsi in aria con un secondo balzo e rimettersi diritta. Si voltò a controllare la situazione. Sembrava che per il momento i fuggiaschi fossero stati lasciati in pace. La creatura doveva _davvero_ avere una volontà… e quantomeno una certa capacità di discernimento… per identificare e ricercare la causa del proprio disagio. Doveva continuare a distrarla finché tutti non si fossero messi al sicuro… o almeno fin quando non fossero arrivati gli altri… con quel baccano non potevano tardare molto…  
_No. Che sta facendo quel pazzo?_ L'uomo col fucile di prima stava correndo direttamente _verso_ il pericolo, sparando all'impazzata. Il terrore o la collera che gli annebbiava la mente faceva vibrare selvaggiamente l'arma, e i proiettili partivano a caso. Non che ci volesse una gran mira per colpire l'essere smisurato. Due o tre pallottole raggiunsero la massa, senza ottenere altro che scomparirvi dentro con un lieve rumore di risucchio come gocce di pioggia nell'acqua. I tentacoli che la inseguivano esitarono, poi cambiarono decisamente direzione mentre altri quattro si proiettavano verso lo stesso punto. Si slanciò nella loro scia pregando disperatamente di riuscire a superarli. _Togliti di lì, stupido! Corri! Mettiti in salvo! Amore mio… dammi la forza…_  
Altre figure tremarono al margine del suo campo visivo. Un gruppetto di donne rimaste indietro che urlavano e agitavano i pugni contro il mostro invasore, in un gesto inutile quanto patetico o eroico… lo stesso che avrebbero riservato a una colonna di carri armati americani pronti a far fuoco o a un terremoto. Come se la loro rabbia potesse da sola sconfiggere i nemici… o solo per far loro sentire il proprio odio, il proprio orgoglio…  
Quasi tutti i tentacoli deviarono nuovamente mentre raggiungeva l'artigliere impazzito e lo gettava a terra. Ignorando entrambi, con sua costernazione si allargarono famelicamente in ventose ad imbuto per risucchiare le temerarie. Non sarebbe mai riuscita a salvare anche loro.  
Non ebbe il tempo di gridare. Un altro pseudopodio si attorcigliò attorno a lei e al soldato trascinandoli via. Rabbrividì, aspettandosi di scomparire nel nulla inglobata a sua volta… prima di accorgersi che si trattava di una gigantesca lingua da camaleonte che stava attirandoli verso il muso verde e strabico del rinforzo arrivato puntualissimo. Contemporaneamente un'esplosione, lasciandosi dentro una scia di fumo biancastro, colpì esattamente al centro l'estensione più vicina del mostro, squarciandola a metà. Un pezzo cadde al suolo schizzando e spandendosi come una gelatina rosastra mentre le donne parevano finalmente capire che l'eroismo dopotutto non valeva le loro vite e si decidevano a fuggire.  
–Tutto bene, milady?– chiese cerimonioso il camaleonte riavvolgendosi la lingua impastata mentre l'altro soccorritore li raggiungeva in fretta. Il tipo col mitra aveva perso i sensi per lo shock. Annuì deponendolo a terra. –Grazie. Non potevo tenerlo a bada per molto.  
–Anche in tre non è che ci riusciremo molto meglio– mugugnò il cannoniere. –Almeno sembra che sia vulnerabile a qualcosa…  
Annuì di nuovo. –Non solo… credo che in qualche modo reagisca alle emozioni che ha intorno. Attacca per primi quelli che si mostrano più bellicosi. Si è diretto istintivamente verso quelle donne che non gli avevano fatto nulla… nonostante sia io che quest'uomo l'avessimo colpito fisicamente.  
–Vuoi dire che se ce ne stiamo qui buoni buoni e pensiamo pensieri felici ci lascerà in pace e se ne tornerà tutto svolazzante all'Isola che Non C'è?– Le scie di gelatina rimaste intatte dondolavano quasi incerte avanti e indietro sopra il pezzo di sé staccato, come se provassero dolore o non sapessero dove dirigersi dopo aver perso le loro vittime.  
–Non dico questo… ma forse la rabbia… l'odio… le emozioni negative lo attirano… oppure lo fanno infuriare…– Possibile, rifletté, che avesse superato istantaneamente tutto lo spazio che ancora lo separava dalla città attirato dai gesti violenti dell'uomo e del bambino verso di lei, prima? Non reagiva soltanto ai sentimenti negativi rivolti ad_ esso_… ma a _qualunque_ esibizione d'ira?  
–Perlomeno abbiamo scoperto che possiamo danneggiarlo. Quei mostri genetici erano più coriacei.  
–Io non ci giurerei…– gli occhi a palla rotearono e le sopracciglia glabre si sollevarono come al solito più in su del cranio mentre con la voce strozzata il commediante indicava uno spettacolo impossibile. Il rimasuglio caduto del tentacolo si agitava. Si gonfiava come la membrana di un uovo, bolle si formavano ed esplodevano sulla sua superficie. Infine si sollevò squarciandosi, rivelando il suo contenuto, una creatura che _prima non esisteva_… e che _non poteva esistere_…  
Testa da insetto. Occhi sfaccettati e mandibole da mantide che schioccavano separandosi e riunendosi, ma dotate di lunghissime zanne. Zampe anteriori artigliate da rettile. Si muoveva su due arti inferiori elefantini e frustava il terreno scavando solchi con una coda poderosa. Il neonato agitò violentemente tutto il corpo infastidito dalla luce ed emise uno straziante urlo di collera e dolore a metà tra lo stridio e il ruggito.  
Quasi contemporaneamente, le altre lingue di carne rimaste in sospeso lasciarono cadere grosse gocce di materia dalle estremità che presero a contorcersi allo stesso modo. Come se l'incidente avesse fatto scoprire alla matrice distorta un modo di scindere e riprodurre se stessa. Sotto i loro occhi inorriditi, in men che non si dica una mezza dozzina di mostri, ognuno diverso dall'altro, ognuno uscito dall'incubo di un genetista impazzito, torreggiavano come in un brutto telefilm per bambini scatenandosi contro le jeep abbandonate, le rocce e qualsiasi altra cosa avessero intorno. E tutto ciò che colpivano andava in frantumi o si contorceva in un rottame irriconoscibile.  
–Come non detto.  
–Avrà imparato adesso a fare una cosa del genere?… Ma come…  
–Evoluzione… adattamento… la vita modella se stessa… e quello che abbiamo di fronte è… vita _allo stato puro_…  
–Adesso è l'ultima cosa che ci interessa. Dobbiamo fermarli prima che gli venga in mente di entrare in città. Sarebbe meglio che tu…  
–Posso difendere benissimo me stessa e anche voi. Coraggio.

_Chi sei?… Mi ascolti?… C'è qualcosa in te che può ascoltarmi?…_  
Non stava dormendo. Almeno non nel senso che avevano sempre dato a quel termine. L'ombra mentale diffusa su tutta la zona gli gravava sul cervello, soffocava i suoi sensi. Gli altri non potevano sentirla… forse solo gli esseri umani più percettivi potevano avere la lieve sensazione di qualcosa di _sbagliato_, ma per lui l'effetto era quello che per qualcun altro sarebbe stato un continuo rumore di basso che interferisse col senso dell'equilibrio e l'autocontrollo. Si era dovuto proteggere. Si era concentrato in se stesso con tutte le sue forze, innalzando uno scudo attorno alla propria mente e lasciando attive soltanto le facoltà indispensabili per tener fuori quell'influenza buia, mentre concentrava tutto il resto in un singolo raggio che continuava a dirigere come un faro nel cuore sterminato di quell'ombra.  
Mentre i suoi compagni avevano di fronte i figli del mostro, lui se lo trovava davanti reale come non mai, ad occupare tutto il suo panorama mentale, e si sforzava di comprenderlo… sentendo per la prima volta che l'ampiezza della sua mente si riduceva a un bruscolino inutile contro quell'immensa vastità di nulla vivente. Ciò che sentiva non era né intelligenza né assenza di intelligenza, né emozioni né assenza di emozioni… non poteva stabilire se avesse un senso della propria identità o anche se ricevesse i suoi messaggi. Piuttosto percepiva che tutti questi termini erano convenzioni puramente umane che non potevano applicarsi a qualcosa di così totalmente _diverso_. Ma che fosse un qualcosa creato dall'uomo… o che fosse il _creatore_ dell'uomo… doveva pur avere qualche punto in comune con lui… con gli esseri di questo mondo… non poteva essere così _totalmente alieno_… A meno che…  
Sapeva che lui era lì? Lo considerava un piccolo verme insignificante o una minaccia? Non si degnava di rivolgergli la propria attenzione oppure si stava preparando a rispondergli? E come l'avrebbe fatto?  
Deglutì metaforicamente. Per la prima volta si sentiva realmente piccolo e spaurito nella notte. Non sapeva cos'avrebbe dato per un abbraccio caldo che lo confortasse…

–Le creature di St. Christian Island erano vulnerabili se le si colpiva all'interno del corpo… dentro la bocca!  
–Ci sto provando! Ma è difficile…  
Saltavano sparpagliandosi e cambiando continuamente direzione per non farsi catturare dagli artigli, abbattere dalle code, calpestare dalle zampe. Uno dei mostri aveva un aspetto che poteva ricordare un enorme gorilla, e mani con pollice opponibile che avevano già stritolato una jeep come fosse stata una lattina di birra. Il primo a nascere, quello dalla testa di mantide, vibrava ovunque le mascelle dentate a schiaccianoci. Tutti avevano quell'espressione non solo inumana ma non animale, non terrestre, che già avevano visto sui loro confratelli creati in laboratorio… solo MOLTO PIÙ violenta e incomprensibile.  
Non avevano tempo per guardare dietro di sé e controllare la situazione. L'evacuazione della città stava continuando? Sarebbero riusciti tutti ad allontanarsi in tempo prima che loro fossero costretti a cedere? Non avevano idea di cosa stessero facendo i compagni. Il corpo principale dell'ameba sembrava essersi arrestato, forse per assistere agli sviluppi della battaglia, ma sicuramente se avessero sconfitto questi mostri poteva crearne altri… e poi altri… e le loro energie non erano inesauribili…  
_Le sue sì?_  
Un colpo di bazooka esplose contro un palato da squalo con varie file di denti. Fumo avvolse per un attimo la testa della creatura che si dimenava per il dolore. Sobbalzarono. Ne emerse praticamente illesa, solo ancora più infuriata di prima. Si diresse contro il responsabile della sua sofferenza, che si gettò in fretta a terra per schivare l'artigliata che scavò un nuovo pozzo di petrolio nella sabbia. –Acc… e tante grazie al nuovo fluido impermeabilizzante… altrimenti saremmo già completamente intasati…  
–Non abbiamo tempo per farci paralizzare ORA, comunque. Questi affari sono più resistenti dei loro cugini… dovevamo aspettarcelo… in fondo derivano _direttamente dall'originale_…  
–Però…– Il mezzo pescecane, dopo il primo colpo, sembrava ignorare nuovamente il proprio avversario. Aveva cambiato direzione e puntava decisamente verso l'abitato. Tutti gli altri, quale più in fretta e quale con più calma, seguivano il suo esempio. Si difendevano con ira dagli attacchi con cui cercavano di distrarli o rallentarli, ma non deviavano dal loro obiettivo.  
–Che avessi ragione?… che si rendano conto che non li stiamo combattendo con _odio_? Stanno cercando la fonte maggiore di negatività?…  
–Con _odio_ non ne ho idea ma di _rabbia_ io ne ho da VENDERE!– ringhiò l'artigliere piegandosi su un ginocchio e puntando uno dei suoi migliori terra–aria alla nuca scagliosa di una creatura. La carica sarebbe stata sufficiente a far esplodere un Cessna. Non ottenne nulla. La pelle –o quello che era– rimase intatta. Il bipede vacillò solo lievemente in avanti e si voltò schiumando per identificare il responsabile.  
–È inutile! Se neanche colpendolo in bocca lo si distrugge… dall'esterno…  
–Non hai bisogno di dirmelo, gelatina! L'ho fatto per farlo GIRARE! Magari prima non ho colpito il punto esatto, ma _tutte_ le forme di vita hanno dei centri nervosi… dei gangli… insomma, un _punto debole_! E per quanto questi possano essere innaturali _non_ possono andare contro tutte le leggi biologiche! Almeno è quello che spero… se mi dà una mano, _meine Frau_!  
–Ma CERTO…– Aveva capito cosa voleva intendere. Si portò alle sue spalle, mettendo le mani sulle sue che stringevano l'imboccatura del cannone. –Tienilo fermo!– gridò all'altro, che non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Afferrò da dietro il mostro sbavante con due braccia da King Kong mentre con le mani di SOTTO gli teneva aperta la bocca. Una smorfia di dolore passò sul volto scimmiesco mentre tentava con risultati non eccelsi di non fargli scuotere selvaggiamente il testone. –Fate presto… non sembra che i suoi compari vogliano aiutarlo ma non so quanto resisterò!  
–Mezzo grado a destra. Inclina di 0,25 secondi.– Le coordinate precise venivano sussurrate all'orecchio al loro variare, accompagnate da una lieve pressione delle dita che lui assecondava, mentre il sistema radiografico scansionava la struttura interna del nemico e i sensori tracciavano lo schema dei suoi movimenti in cerca di una regolarità da poter prevedere. Avevano solo pochi istanti. Sembrarono un'eternità col cuore in gola, fino all'assoluta certezza interna che tutto era allineato.  
–FUOCO!  
Il loro amico gorilla quadrumane saltò via quasi prima ancora di sentir pronunciare la parola. Qualche frazione di secondo, troppo poco perché il bersaglio potesse togliersi dalla linea di tiro… abbastanza perché il siluro fumante fosse consegnato a domicilio nella gola e giù per lo stomaco della creatura. Il botto a breve distanza che seguì non lo sentirono nemmeno. Gli fischiarono soltanto le orecchie. Quando il fumo si schiarì, brandelli di carne palpitante erano sparpagliati in un raggio di almeno tre metri. Per un attimo tremarono al pensiero che da ognuno potessero spuntare nuove creature, in una spirale senza fine… ma non accadde. I resti smisero di agitarsi dopo poco. Qualunque cosa li animasse li aveva realmente abbandonati.  
–Pare che siamo stati fortunati.  
–Tu dici? Guarda che adesso abbiamo tutti gli altri di cui occuparci!  
Un rombo riempì loro le orecchie. Un brivido gelido scorse lungo la schiena. Si erano appena occupati di uno dei figli che si era svegliata di nuovo la MADRE. A rotta di collo si scansarono mentre l'ondata gelatinosa sospesa per tanto tempo si abbatteva tutta insieme al suolo, facendolo tremare, togliendo loro l'equilibrio. La videro protendere gli orli verso i resti sparsi della sua creatura, inghiottirli, assorbirli nuovamente in sé con un risucchio quasi lamentoso… quasi pietoso… poi avanzare di nuovo, strisciando sul terreno, seguendo i suoi altri nati, come una marea che sale inesorabile. E se l'avessero colpita, avrebbero solo rischiato di far nascere altre bestie.  
Indietreggiarono davanti al montare sibilante, presi tra quello e i mostri superstiti. Gran brutta situazione. Sarebbero rimasti presi tra due fuochi… a dire il meno… se non avessero agito subito. Ma non potevano attaccare di nuovo la matrice… e avrebbero avuto abbastanza tempo per superare le sue creature prima che li raggiungesse?…  
Qualcosa volò al di sopra delle loro teste. Una serie di scoppi fumosi disegnò una linea quasi perfetta tra loro e i bordi semiliquidi dell'ameba avanzante, e il fumo fu sostituito quasi subito da qualcosa come grumi di gel grigio trasparente in rapida crescita che formarono presto un muro morbido da scavalcare, sempre più gonfio via via che le parti inferiori venivano assorbite. Contemporaneamente sentirono molte voci urlare insieme alle loro spalle, accompagnate da spari.  
–Uno…– esclamò vicinissima e lontanissima una voce familiare. –Due… e tre!– E in un batter di ciglia si ritrovarono uno dopo l'altro a un miglio di distanza, dall'altra parte dello sbarramento di mostri, mentre i loro compari andavano insieme ai guerriglieri all'attacco. Una delle bestie fu AFFERRATA DI PESO, sollevata come un pacco postale e rispedita con un grugnito al mittente contro la matrice, riaffondandovi e dissolvendosi in essa così come ne era emersa. Le altre venivano rapidamente distrutte da bombe e proiettili esplosivi di una potenza che non avevano mai visto prima, con scoppi assordanti che li intontivano. Tutti i soldati avevano enormi cannoncini in spalla, oppure gettavano granate di forma strana. Notarono che anche alcuni dei loro compagni stavano usando le stesse armi.  
–Be'… tecnicamente i numeri non erano quelli giusti… però almeno sei andato in _ordine_…– precisò grattandosi la testa lo spiritosone all'amico ricomparso accanto a loro. –Perbacco che potenza di fuoco… siamo sicuri che questi abbiano bisogno del nostro aiuto?  
–Sono armi di cui hanno rubato i progetti dai laboratori statunitensi grazie ai loro collaboratori. Così ci hanno detto. Non credo che fossero state sviluppate per questo originariamente… in ogni modo, servono benissimo. Almeno per rallentare quella cosa. La città è stata completamente evacuata… non perdiamo tempo, possiamo andarcene. Questa zona ormai è perduta. Abdullah ci condurrà alla loro nuova base provvisoria e domani ci farà incontrare con la dottoressa Torres. Abbiamo accettato di collaborare con loro. Ora come ora è la nostra migliore possibilità di trovare una soluzione.

In un ufficio militare a parecchi chilometri di distanza…  
–Sicché soltanto _oggi_ si sono avute notizie di _due_ scontri armati?  
–Direi che ha riassunto bene la situazione, generale Hunter.  
–E tuttavia ancora continuate a insistere di poter gestire quest'emergenza senza il nostro intervento? Secondo le informazioni i terroristi si sarebbero impadroniti di materiale sperimentale sviluppato dal _nostro_ esercito per contrastare la creatura. Questa è una dichiarazione di ostilità che ci riguarda direttamente. E soltanto noi abbiamo gli armamenti adatti per combatterlo nel caso lo usassero contro di noi… come certamente faranno.  
–Perdoni lo scetticismo, Hunter… ma i vostri scienziati devono essere ben geniali per sviluppare armi contro la creatura in così pochi giorni…  
–Freni la lingua, Prey. Ricordi che sono un suo superiore e non sono tenuto a risponderle.– Poi l'uomo con una serie impressionante di medaglie sulla divisa cambiò tono. –Andiamo, da connazionale a connazionale… mi venga incontro. In fondo sappiamo entrambi che questo è l'unico modo di risolvere l'incidente in fretta e con poche perdite.  
–Poche perdite da parte di chi?– sospirò il suo interlocutore dietro la scrivania. –A quanto mi risulta, è stato proprio dopo il coinvolgimento dell'esercito del nostro paese e di altri che l'esperimento è impazzito. Ma su un punto le do ragione… non è più qualcosa che le truppe dell'ONU possono sperare di tenere sotto controllo da sole.  
–Quindi ci lascerete mano libera?  
–Preferirei affidarmi al diavolo in persona, ma a quanto pare ci sono costretto. È inutile che mi dica che non rimpiangerò questa decisione, perché so già che non è vero.– Una carta fu firmata con un veloce scarabocchio e spinta dall'altra parte del piano di legno. –Almeno cerchi di non farmene pentire _troppo_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitolo 9**

_Gli uomini erano un cuore solo e un'anima sola, e gli spiriti ne ebbero invidia e paura. «Non è bene che costoro che possono morire conoscano la concordia che noi non riusciamo a trovare. Col tempo saliranno da noi e prenderanno il nostro posto». Così mandarono gli Ingannatori tra gli uomini, ed essi li sobillarono a diffidare e ad odiarsi. Gli uomini si divisero in razze e tribù e ognuno sospettava dell'altro. E gli spiriti presero di nuovo coraggio.  
Solo il Piccolo Dio Rosso, l'ultimo nato e il più saggio degli spiriti, ignorato in disparte disse: «Ciò non sarà sempre. Né sarà per sempre un male»._  
–Alexandre Standingbear, _Leggende della Creazione degli Indiani d'America_

–È curioso il vostro modo di comportarvi– commentò più tardi Abdullah, come casualmente, fuori da una grossa tenda militare, salutando con un brindisi della sua bottiglia la luna piena. Facevano la guardia in quattro… lui con uno dei suoi uomini, e due dei suoi nuovi «alleati» (_«Meglio che stiamo all'erta finché siamo con questa gente… e che nessuno di noi resti solo con qualcuno di loro. Non riesco a fidarmi del tutto»_).  
–Cosa intendi?– Il gelo della notte nel deserto non faceva bene alle sue giunture più di quanto il sole bruciante avrebbe fatto bene… un _tempo_… alla sua pelle chiara e agli occhi sensibili, quasi da albino. Decisamente stava antipatico al clima di quelle parti. Rispose in tono duro e dando direttamente del tu all'uomo, tanto per rendere chiaro che non si sentiva affatto inferiore a lui.  
–Be', si vede anche senza binocolo che voialtri non siete tipi qualunque. Siete… _di più_. Veri guerrieri, senza alcun dubbio… al di sopra dei piccoli bisogni e delle piccole debolezze umane…  
Grugnito contrariato. Notato con giocosa allegria.  
–Tuttavia… indulgete a sentimenti così poco da guerrieri… vi portate dietro quel marmocchio e la donna, ad esempio, e vi preoccupate per loro…  
–Si potrebbe dire che sono LORO a portarsi dietro NOI– replicò infastidito l'altro membro della coppia di sentinella. I suoi occhi spiccavano bianchissimi sul volto che si confondeva con la notte.  
–A chi di voi appartiene quella donna?– chiese di nuovo il Comandante con amichevole curiosità.  
–A se stessa.– Ma quel tipo voleva proprio vedere fino a che punto riusciva ad irritarli? Oppure stava solo mettendo alla prova le loro reazioni? Meglio non dargli soddisfazione. –E a chi LEI decide.  
–Oh, mi scuso se vi sembro offensivo. È che…– Bevve un lungo sorso dalla bottiglia. –Un guerriero è sempre limitato nella sua forza dall'affetto della famiglia… dalle meschine preoccupazioni quotidiane. Vorrebbe essere _superiore_ a tutto questo… non un uomo ma qualcosa di più. Senza emozioni a distrarlo dalla battaglia e indebolirlo… senza carne e sangue.– Un'occhiata lunghissima, penetrante, che non onorarono di una risposta. –Voi avete la possibilità di essere tutto questo… eppure la sdegnate. Vi limitate… volontariamente.  
–Forse non vogliamo essere veri guerrieri nel senso che dice lei– replicò con calma il più pacato dei due. –O forse pensiamo che essere _umani_ non renda affatto deboli.  
–Una cosa è vera, però.– Storcendo la larga bocca, l'altro allungò la mano per farsi consegnare la bottiglia, che rovesciò a sua volta alta sopra la testa. _Birra calda, puah_. –Per fare la guerra non si può essere umani. Il che dovrebbe far riflettere un tantino.  
Con un ghigno, Abdullah recuperò la sua birra prima che finisse del tutto. –Credete che non lo sappia? Non fraintendetemi. Non sono un fanatico. Ho voglia di andare in Paradiso, ma non tanto presto. Noi combattiamo perché sentiamo di esserci obbligati, non perché ci faccia piacere… anche se devo ammettere che mandare al Creatore per primo qualcuno che voleva fare lo stesso con te è piuttosto APPAGANTE!– Si fece serio all'improvviso e poggiò le braccia sulla spalliera della sedia su cui era sistemato a cavalcioni al contrario. –La verità… è che il mondo si è sfasciato. Non è così che dovremmo vivere, nessuno di noi. Dio creò gli uomini perché fossero una cosa sola… perché fossero uniti nella mente e nel cuore, in armonia. Loro hanno sprecato questo dono combattendosi e invidiandosi. L'umanità si è frantumata, e dato che l'uomo è il guardiano del mondo, questo lo ha seguito. Provate a negarlo… lo stiamo rovinando, con l'inquinamento, i combattimenti, ed ora anche _questo_. È impossibile essere realmente umani… realmente noi stessi, in questa situazione. Nessuno potrà esserlo, neanche il bambino più innocente, finché…– Scosse la testa. –Scusate, vaneggiamenti da ubriaco. Comunque… è questo, più o meno, che intendo IO per peccato originale.  
Tacquero, ma nel profondo dovevano ammettere entrambi che il discorso li aveva colpiti. In quell'uomo c'era davvero più di quanto apparisse. Aveva sempre qualcosa della bestia, ma di una bestia _ferita_. E questo faceva una certa differenza.  
Erano in una via di mezzo tra un accampamento militare e una tendopoli. Vi si era rifugiata tutta la popolazione della città abbandonata, che da una distanza di sicurezza avevano visto coi loro occhi venire divorata incoscientemente, macabramente pietra per pietra nel nulla indifferenziato, polvere e sudore e sandali dimenticati, attraverso il binocolo. Ora i guerriglieri sorvegliavano il perimetro mentre ogni tanto qualcuno si allontanava nel deserto, forse per tornare forse no– per appartarsi un momento tra la sabbia o nella speranza di raggiungere un'altra città dove viveva qualche parente, che poteva dar loro rifugio. Finché non avessero dovuto fuggire anche da lì. Sarebbe importata la loro sorte alle sentinelle che non tentavano di fermarli? Qualcuno lamentava dondolandosi la propria casa, la propria vita passata. Qualche cane abbaiava, un bambino qua e là si disperava chiedendo di tornare a prendere un giocattolo lasciato indietro. Ancora una volta si trovavano ad essere profughi coi profughi, nomadi coi nomadi.  
–Correggimi se sbaglio. Ma come gli americani non avevano certo inventato quelle armi per fermare il mostro, così anche voi non le avevate certo rubate per quel motivo.  
–Devo rispondere o comunque sapreste già come interpretare qualunque cosa dica?– Il sorriso dell'uomo brillò candido e aguzzo nella notte. –Diciamo solo che ogni cosa, anche la peggiore, alla fine trova il suo giusto utilizzo.  
–Già.

_Alla fine ogni volta sembra che siamo sempre degli spettatori… dei testimoni… più che attori di quello che accade. Per una volta che salviamo la situazione, altre due stiamo a guardare mentre altre persone provano a farlo… e ci riescono, o no… e ne pagano il prezzo. Nonostante tutto quello che sappiamo fare, tanto spesso siamo così impotenti… anche adesso… con questa gente… cosa POSSIAMO davvero fare per aiutarla?  
Non sarà presunzione la nostra, credere di poter salvare qualcosa o qualcuno? Tramite noi o tramite qualcun altro… forse è sempre il mondo che salva se stesso._  
Non ricordava che le stelle nel deserto fossero così grandi e brillanti. Avevano mangiato con gli sfollati, in uno spazio improvvisato, e ora avrebbero dormito nei loro stessi sacchi a pelo. Il Pescione era sepolto al sicuro sotto la sabbia, pronto a raggiungerli appena l'avessero richiamato col comando a distanza. Avrebbero voluto usare le provviste che tenevano là, per non togliere cibo prezioso a quella gente, ma sembrava che solo l'idea li offendesse tremendamente. Quindi avevano dovuto accettare, imbarazzati, di dividere ciò che avevano… con molti «complimenti al cuoco» di qualcuno… A quanto pare, è sempre così: chi ha poco non può tollerare di non condividerlo, mentre chi ha tanto teme che gli sia portata via anche una sola briciola. Della diffidenza mostrata quel giorno, ora che si erano abituati alla loro presenza, sembrava che nessuno si ricordasse più. Però avevano dato comunque loro una tenda a parte per la notte. Il piccolo ancora dormiente l'avevano portato con sé. Stavano srotolando i giacigli sul pavimento senza troppi lamenti. Ne avevano viste ben di peggio nella loro carriera.  
–Sei pensieroso, tesoro?– sentì chiedere melodiosamente alle sue spalle.  
Si voltò a incontrare il sorriso più affascinante di questo mondo. La figuretta leggiadra distesa nel sacco a pelo, con gli occhi tremuli e ridenti, era quanto di più bello fosse dato vedere in quella landa desolata. –Niente di importante– rispose sorridendo a sua volta.  
–Andrà tutto bene.– Il volto si aprì a una dolcezza fiduciosa commovente. –Vero?  
Si chinò su un ginocchio, prendendo nella mano la testolina aggraziata. –Certo– rispose, sfiorando con un dito la linea sottile delle sopracciglia arcuate.  
Dopodichè, senza minimamente alterare il sorriso, infilò tra quegli occhi incantevoli un pugno che li fece rientrare nella testa insieme a tutto il resto del faccino delizioso. –E ora DORMI, scemo.  
–Non shai shtare allo shcherzo– fu il commento indignato mentre i capelli rientravano.  
Tra le risate generali, si avvicinò al proprio sacco a pelo mentre il malcapitato si sforzava di estrarsi la faccia dalla testa. Scambiò un sorriso col sorriso vero che stava ad aspettarlo al posto accanto mentre si distendeva. Solo la notte prima erano a mezzo mondo, a casa. Non faceva poi tutta questa differenza.  
–Ehi?– Un profilo di persona, o per meglio dire di mezza persona, era comparso nella luce lunare sulla soglia della tenda. Accesero una torcia e il ragazzino si schermì gli occhi dalla luce ridendo. Era quello di poche ore prima. Lo stesso che aveva tirato la pietra. Non sembrava che fosse venuto a scusarsi. –Voi siete angeli?– soffiò tutto d'un fiato. Non stette ad aspettare la risposta. Scappò semplicemente via di nuovo come se l'avesse fatta grossa, lasciandoli interdetti a scoppiare a ridere e a scambiarsi battutine ironiche prima del sonno.

Altrove.  
–Glenn? Sei tu?  
–Qui, Elaine.  
–Mi hai spaventato a morte. Perché devi farmi perdere dieci anni di vita tutte le volte?  
–Ti ho portato i dati che ti servivano.– Vicinissimo alla lampadina di una torcia, pollice e indice fecero girare rapidamente un oggettino metallico luccicante, molto simile a una moneta ma più spesso, che fu quindi lanciato e raccolto al volo. –Sei informata delle ultime notizie?  
–Sì. Mi hanno chiamato oggi. Verranno qui, insieme con alcune persone che non ci aspettavamo.  
–Cosa ne pensi?  
–Cosa dovrei pensarne?– La donna allargò le braccia. –Potrebbe trattarsi di chiunque. Non credo farebbe differenza. Ormai le cose andranno semplicemente come devono andare.

–Questo è il fucile a gelatina che avete visto ieri. Il materiale sintetico che spara si gonfia a contatto con l'aria a velocità esponenziale. In origine doveva fermare carri armati e rivolte. Queste granate qui invece… sono disintegranti… si lanciano con quel cannone speciale laggiù.– Stavano mostrando ai nuovi alleati il proprio arsenale, non senza compiacimento. –Non sappiamo quanto potranno durare… non c'è garanzia che quella cosa non _impari_ dai nostri attacchi… ma almeno per ora funzionano benone.  
Esaminavano i pezzi, chi più chi meno con riluttanza, freddezza o interesse. Il più esperto di loro soppesò, caricò, scaricò e saggiò una pistola a proiettili pesanti diverse volte, puntando e fingendo di sparare. –Mica male, si potrebbe dire. Un gioiellino. Costruita alla perfezione. Avete laboratori così avanzati qui?  
–Alcuni. Altre volte ci prendiamo i pezzi già fatti– ghignò nuovamente il loro «amico», rigirandogli l'arma sotto gli occhi e mostrandogli il marchio degli USA. –Direttamente dal fornitore. O dal governo fantoccio a cui loro li forniscono. E comunque non credereste quanti scienziati e militari che lavorano per loro in realtà sono dalla nostra.  
L'installazione nell'oasi era ad almeno cinquanta o cento chilometri da ogni segno di civiltà, eppure era sorprendentemente moderna, dotata di aria condizionata e di tutti i comfort. Un vero miraggio. Dopo quasi un giorno intero passato in marcia a sudare, era un enorme sollievo. La gente della città era rimasta indietro con la gran parte degli uomini, per essere smistata sulle jeep e mandata dove c'erano case per accoglierla. Loro avevano seguito il Comandante e la sua squadra all'appuntamento promesso.  
–Ma il vero gioiellino è questo– esibì Abdullah giocandoselo tra le dita come avrebbe fatto un pistolero con la sua Colt, senza permettere di guardarlo bene. Un apparecchietto che poteva sembrare un telefono, oppure il caricatore di un'arma. –Si tratta di un generatore di campo di forza. Dovrebbe poterci permettere di avvicinarci al mostro… anche penetrare al suo interno… senza diventare parte di lui. È così che speriamo di riuscire ad arrivare al centro e tagliargli la gola. Se funziona.  
–Come volete accertarvi che funzioni?  
–Qui entro in gioco io.– La donna che si avvicinò era giovane, con capelli biondi spettinati raccolti alla meno peggio e sorridente. Strinse la mano ad Abdullah e al-Shakri, per poi riconoscere con gioia la dottoressa Hawthorne e andarle incontro. –Non sai quanto sono felice di vederti, Noelle… non avevo idea di cosa ti fosse successo.  
–Nemmeno io– rispose la scienziata, leggermente a disagio. –Elaine… allora è vero? Fai il doppio gioco contro il tuo paese per questa gente?  
–Il mio paese ha contribuito a causare questo disastro, come anche il tuo. E se è per questo anche il paese dove ci troviamo.– Mohammed annuì frettolosamente. –Ormai non mi fido più di nessun paese. Volevano tutti il potere che stavamo studiando. E lo vogliono ancora. Ma aiuto il fronte di liberazione perché ho fede che almeno loro proveranno a distruggerlo.– Abdullah le accennò con quella sua aria espressiva, quasi seducente.  
–E li hai aiutati a procurarsi queste armi?…  
–Alcune io. Altre sono state procurate da altri infiltrati di diversi paesi. Io però come biologa ho la possibilità di contribuire in un altro modo. Più diretto.– Le scintillarono gli occhi mentre si girava a parlare col suo alleato. –L'esercito inglese è riuscito a procurarseli, Abdullah. E io ho fatto in modo di portarne qualcuno qui. Abbiamo dei frammenti dell'ameba da studiare.  
–Come?– Il professore sobbalzò. –Questo non dovrebbe essere possibile. Anche potendo staccare parte della creatura… da quello che sappiamo, questa non dovrebbe comunque assorbire sua volta qualunque cosa o persona toccasse? Non dovrebbe essere trasportabile in nessun contenitore.  
–Infatti non dovrebbe.– La giovane era visibilmente eccitata. –Ma pare che quel campo di forza funzioni. Almeno su questi individui più piccoli. Ho rischiato personalmente per sottrarli e trasportarli. Ma ne abbiamo due nella stanza a fianco perfettamente innocui… per ora. Venite pure.

«Quella tipa sembra più un'indossatrice che una studiosa».  
«Cos'è, Casanova, vuoi chiederle cosa fa nel suo tempo libero?»  
All'interno di apparecchiature complesse, le minuscole masse informi si contorcevano e provavano ad allargarsi e restringersi, ogni loro movimento studiato da sensori e trascritto su schermi e diagrammi. Una luce violacea quasi solida, simile a vetro, li circondava in sfere perfette impedendo loro i movimenti, faceva ritrarre ogni minuscola appendice che la toccasse, dolorosamente, come l'occhio di una lumaca. Erano perfette riproduzioni in miniatura della loro genitrice, per quel che ne potevano dire. E la dottoressa Torres confermò l'impressione. –Vedete, la stessa struttura… o mancanza di struttura. Tutte le analisi possibili hanno detto la stessa cosa… quelle per cui abbiamo potuto fare un qualche confronto con l'originale. Se volete dare un'occhiata al microscopio elettronico, vedrete che non è rilevabile del DNA… o almeno niente che possa essere riconoscibile come tale. Piuttosto, frammenti d'informazione genetica «sciolti», dispersi casualmente in un modo che ricorda molto certe forme di vita elementari o primordiali… con la differenza, se abbiamo capito bene, che questi sono RICOMBINABILI in qualsiasi momento. E in qualsiasi sequenza.  
Accettarono l'invito e studiarono attentamente le immagini fluttuanti che si succedevano davanti ai loro occhi sui vetrini. –Sono presenti elementi provenienti praticamente da ogni specie terrestre– proseguì Elaine. –Alcuni si possono spiegare con le forme di vita già assorbite dalla creatura… i campioni che tenevamo in laboratorio, ad esempio. Ma al DNA di altre specie non poteva assolutamente avere accesso. Questo resta un mistero. Quanto ai mutamenti che abbiamo visto attuare…  
«Non mi piace… mi dà i brividi…»  
«Cosa vuoi dire?»  
«Lo so che sono pericolose… ma tenerle così… studiarle così… come delle COSE… mi sembrano quasi indifese… è come se ci fossimo NOI prigionieri là dentro…»  
«Ho capito».  
«Doveva essere così che studiavano anche quegli organismi… quei campioni da cui è partito tutto…»  
Si avvicinarono e lui le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle senza dir nulla.  
–…sono senz'altro nella maggior parte dei casi puramente casuali. In altri tuttavia… pare quasi di poter ravvisare un'INTENZIONALITÀ, è l'unico modo per definirla. Da dove possa venire, non ci è dato saperlo. Se solo potessimo analizzare più approfonditamente la creatura anziché distruggerla… potrebbe dirci tante cose su cosa è realmente la coscienza e la mente.  
–Veniamo al punto che ci interessa maggiormente– tagliò corto il Comandante. –Il campo di forza funziona bene con questi frammenti, ma può funzionare anche sull'esemplare madre?  
–È stato sviluppato per cambiare continuamente intensità e frequenza secondo uno schema irregolare, in modo da impedire un adattamento. Questi esemplari sono rinchiusi da quarantotto ore. Aumentando la forza e la coerenza del campo, per analogia dovremmo offrire almeno un certo grado di protezione a soldati che se ne rivestano… ma non posso azzardarmi a dire quanto. Perché una cosa che abbiamo scoperto è che… separati dal corpo principale, i frammenti perdono continuamente vitalità. Sono sempre meno reattivi man mano che passano le ore. Presto prevediamo che moriranno del tutto… per fortuna, perché altrimenti una qualsiasi interruzione d'energia potrebbe causare un nuovo incidente. In ogni modo, ormai abbiamo abbastanza dati su di loro.  
–Allora è come pensavamo– esclamò Abdullah a sua volta eccitato. –È l'energia proveniente dal punto d'origine a tenere quella cosa in vita.  
–È un'ipotesi plausibile. E la nostra speranza migliore, al momento. Può essere che in qualche modo le radiazioni che usavamo abbiano causato uno strappo dimensionale e fatto fuoriuscire…  
Un grido di spavento di uno degli operatori. Subito tutte le teste si girarono nella stessa direzione. Quella delle due creature che si muoveva più debolmente aveva iniziato a raggomitolarsi su se stessa, producendo con le sue ultime contrazioni tessuto, peli, colore. Contemporaneamente tutti i valori sugli schermi andavano fuori scala. Come cercando una forma che ne motivasse la fine, per quando ognuno nella stanza giunse a fissarla era diventata un perfetto OCCHIO UMANO.  
Dopodichè le linee si appiattirono di colpo. Era morto. Ma per un istante era sembrato che ricambiasse il loro sguardo. E ora stava là, vacuo, bluastro nell'iride e nelle vene, con un filo nervoso penzolante a mo' di coda, dando la sgradevolissima sensazione di essere stato strappato a una persona torturata. Quasi come se giudicasse.  
–Magnifico– trovò la forza di esclamare la Torres, superando l'istante di sbigottimento. –Questo è più di quanto mi sarei mai aspettata. Potremo saperne molto di più grazie alle letture. Chissà se anche l'altro esemplare si produrrà in una manifestazione simile.  
Ai nuovi arrivati quella manifestazione aveva fatto un effetto ben diverso.  
«Usciamo di qui, vi prego».  
«Subito».  
–Ebbene– li richiamò il Comandante con voce quasi di scherno, vedendoli avvicinarsi alla porta –ora che avete visto tutto questo, ci aiuterete? Scommetto che coi vostri mezzi sarà uno scherzo adattare il campo di forza in modo che abbiamo una possibilità contro il mostro.  
–Daccelo da studiare.– Con un sol colpo, mentre gli altri uscivano una mano abituata a strappare coltelli a serramanico dalle grinfie degli avversari gli tolse l'apparecchio ostentato come un trofeo eludendo le sue mosse. La faccia era torva, come quella di tutti. –Ma comunque… ringrazia che dobbiamo unire le forze. Quello che state facendo qui mi disgusta almeno quanto gli esperimenti dei tuoi nemici che odi tanto.

–Va bene.– Il professore posò il generatore di campo in miniatura sul tavolo della sala di riunione della nave. –Ognuno dica il suo parere.  
–È realmente possibile modificarlo come ci hanno chiesto?  
–Non dovrebbero esserci problemi. Lo abbiamo esaminato a fondo.– Uno sguardo d'intelligenza con la sua assistente. –La struttura di base è piuttosto semplice… per i nostri standard… e facilmente migliorabile per estendere area e durata. Con gli strumenti di bordo posso realizzarne in poco tempo abbastanza copie da proteggere una squadra di uomini che li indossino… oltre a voi, naturalmente… ma come ha detto la dottoressa Torres, non possiamo sapere quanto a lungo saranno efficaci finché non saranno provati sul campo. Potrebbe essere un suicidio.  
–Mmm. Di tutte le morti che potrei fare… diventare un omogeneizzato credo sia quasi in fondo alla lista delle preferenze. Ma immagino che sia inevitabile.  
–A me continua a non piacere l'idea di combattere al fianco di quei tipi. A parte che con quelle armi fantascientifiche a disposizione non so quanto serva loro il nostro aiuto. Mi sento quasi quasi un modello superato– profferì il teutonico imbronciato a braccia conserte.  
–Prima o poi doveva succedere anche a noi, vecchio mio…  
–Ti faccio una collana di buchi intorno al collo e poi ti faccio vedere chi è il vecchio tuo.  
–Non ho riconosciuto la mia collega– disse lentamente la dottoressa Hawthorne, esitando. –Quando lavoravamo insieme Elaine era molto più gentile e sensibile. Non immaginavo che assistere al disastro l'avrebbe cambiata così. Forse è perché si sente in colpa…  
–Comunque è vero che il loro piano ha una possibilità di riuscire. Sempre che… se riusciremo a penetrare fino al centro della creatura… poi sia possibile fermare in qualche modo l'energia che la anima. Non è neanche _comprensibile_ per noi.  
–Ci piaccia o meno… credo che siamo tutti nella stessa barca. Loro sanno quanto noi cosa c'è in gioco. Potremmo anche provare da soli, ma probabilmente cercherebbero di sfondare comunque e senza il nostro aiuto correrebbero molti più pericoli… e poi conoscono meglio questa regione, per quanto possa servire in una situazione simile.  
–Io direi di provare di nuovo a sorvolare la zona. Faremo una scansione dall'alto e cercheremo di individuare il punto nevralgico, e se è possibile di analizzarlo. Intanto lei, dottoressa… dovrebbe unirsi agli altri scienziati nell'installazione per continuare gli studi sulla creatura e vedere se ci è possibile ottenere altre informazioni utili per fermarla. Tutto può essere utile.– Questo suggerimento fece storcere molte bocche, ma non potevano negare che fosse sensato. In certi casi, uno è costretto a fare cose che non gli piacciono.  
–Il mostro è cresciuto. Cercherà di nuovo di provare a catturarci, e stavolta forse con più forza. Dovremo essere pronti a tutto.  
–Come se fosse la prima volta che facciamo lo slalom per non farci agguantare o schiacciare o altro. Io mi fido del pilota.– Strizzata d'occhio. –E anche del nostro navigatore.  
–Professore… lei resterà qui, col piccolo, in caso d'emergenza… e anche perché portarlo di nuovo a distanza così ravvicinata dalla creatura potrebbe essere dannoso per lui. Un altro di noi almeno deve restare a controllare che i nostri alleati non facciano mosse false…  
–Ci penso io– disse reciso il Gran Capo annuendo convinto. –Posso tenerli a bada più facilmente di voi nel caso si facessero venire in mente brutte idee.  
–Ow. Non vorrei essere nei loro panni!  
–D'accordo. Prepariamoci e andiamo. Prima si farà, prima potremo agire… e più vittime eviteremo. Mentre parliamo, quella cosa continua ad espandersi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitolo 10**

_Venite, miei compagni, perché oggi faremo una cosa  
Che renderà le stelle del cielo invidiose di noi._  
–Dava Mduvaki, _Inno alla Terra_

–Il problema principale in quest'idea è che le persone rivestite dal campo non potrebbero toccarsi tra loro, e quindi aiutarsi in caso di problemi– stava dicendo il professore. Le due dottoresse, non esperte nella sua stessa materia, annuivano senza replicare. –Potremmo fare in modo che il campo si apra a contatto di un altro simile… un po' come quando si fondono due bolle d'olio nell'acqua… e si dovrebbe anche contemplare la possibilità di estendere quello di uno su un altro in caso quest'ultimo lo perda, come quando due sommozzatori dividono una sola bombola d'ossigeno. Ma bisognerà assicurarsi che durante l'apertura il tutto resti a tenuta stagna, o particelle dell'organismo mutato riusciranno a penetrare, e in questo caso sarà stato tutto inutile.  
–Gli uomini cadono in missioni come queste– disse con fatalismo il Comandante, appoggiato al muro a distanza. –Non sono così irrealistico da non saperlo. Sono pronto a cadere io stesso, se è necessario, e i miei uomini sanno che in questo caso dovrebbero lasciarmi indietro come io lascerei indietro loro. Una vita o dieci non contano di fronte al mondo intero.  
–Be', se mi PERMETTE di avere la mia opinione, io non vorrei perdere neanche quelle poche vite se possibile– ribatté l'anziano irritato. –E adesso la prego di smettere di interrompere.  
–Tranquillo. So che è molto… affezionato alla sua squadra. Si vede benissimo. Parlavo per ipotesi.– Un sorriso. –Comunque le suggerirei di non dimenticare quella che forse è la cosa più importante: un modo per disattivare il campo di forza se qualcuno dovesse impazzire, o rivoltarsi contro di noi. Potrebbe essere l'unica scelta per salvare la missione, per quanto drastica.  
Impallidì prima di diventare paonazzo e sbottare in una di quelle che ormai erano note in casa come «le sue esplosioni vulcaniche» davanti alle quali scappare a gambe levate. –NON realizzerò qualcosa col deliberato scopo di UCCIDERE delle persone! Non OSI…  
–Mi scusi, ma credevo l'avesse già fatto… in precedenza.  
Tacque di colpo mordendosi le labbra e piegando la bacchetta di legno fin quasi a frantumarla. _Non mi piace quest'uomo. Non mi piace. Non mi piace. E non mi è piaciuto farlo salire a bordo… per quando possano dire che è necessario…_  
Parve che il guardiano che osservava a braccia conserte presso la porta avesse recepito il messaggio, perché si avvicinò di un passo e rivolse al robusto militare uno sguardo silenzioso dall'alto in basso che aveva fatto scappare a gambe levate ben più di un generale. Pur non sembrando intimorito, mostrò di aver compreso alzando le mani con una risata sommessa di scusa insincera.  
I ragazzi avevano preso i veicoli di supporto per l'ispezione aerea. Erano più maneggevoli da portare, e poi c'era bisogno del laboratorio di bordo per approntare i generatori potenziati di campo il più rapidamente possibile. Ma erano anche più piccoli e meno potenti, e se fosse loro capitato qualcosa… era una preoccupazione che non lo lasciava un attimo, anche tra la rabbia per quel comportamento indisponente. _Loro stanno rischiando per tutti e per te sembra quasi che questa faccenda sia una gara da vincere…_  
Ma era stata la decisione più logica, non poteva negarlo. Ingoiò la rabbia e tornò alla sua esposizione. –Credo che questo progetto– ed indicò l'ologramma appena formatosi –includa tutte le migliorie possibili e tenga conto di tutte le difficoltà oggettive a cui ho potuto pensare. Ne ho appena avviato la fabbricazione. I servomeccanismi ne prepareranno automaticamente duecento entro questa sera… spero che possano bastare perché un battaglione si introduca all'interno.  
–Mica male– giunse l'apprezzamento fischiato. –Altro che i nostri migliori laboratori. Potreste prepararci anche qualche centinaio di mitragliatori e lanciamissili in più, già che ci siete…  
Prima che potesse protestare di nuovo, cominciarono le grida e i rumori all'esterno. Due guardie si precipitarono nella cabina, ansimanti e con le uniformi lacere, premendosi vistose bruciature.

–È molto più tranquillo di quanto mi sarei aspettato.  
–Non dirlo che porti scalogna.  
Il mare carnoso sotto di loro sembrava più chiaro e meno pulsante rispetto al giorno prima. Era come se stesse riposando. A quanto avevano detto loro, doveva essere il periodo di stasi tra un'ondata espansiva e l'altra, forse necessario all'organismo per riprendere le forze. Il suo sonno, insomma. Avevano scelto il momento migliore per la loro esplorazione. Il ritmico movimento pulsante era molto meno accentuato, e solo due o tre volte le vibrazioni del loro volo avevano attirato tentacoli catturatori, che erano stati evitati facilmente.  
–Stiamo registrando tutto quello che appare sui sensori?  
–All'interno della creatura, niente che non abbia già visto prima. La sua struttura sembra omogenea… cioè, caoticamente omogenea ovunque e in tutte le direzioni. Non c'è segno di cellule separate… nonostante imiti forme di vita animali e vegetali, è come se fossero solo forme assunte da una membrana unica. Nessun accumulo di escrescenze o organi più in un punto che in un altro. Però i livelli energetici aumentano man mano che ci avviciniamo al centro. Pare che le supposizioni siano giuste. Anche se il computer non riesce assolutamente ad analizzare l'energia…  
–Pensavo che una volta ultimati i preparativi noi e i ribelli potremmo paracadutarci direttamente sul nucleo, se è dove ci aspettiamo e riusciamo a localizzarlo con precisione. Non sappiamo fino a quanto nel sottosuolo si sia spinto l'assorbimento, ma di sicuro sarà meno lungo e pericoloso che farci tutta la strada a piedi dall'orlo… e metteremo molto meno alla prova il campo di forza.  
–Sempre se funzionerà. Non possiamo contare troppo su niente…  
–Se il grandone si butta da quassù, arriva giù come una tonnellata di mattoni e sparpaglia quella roba vischiosa su mezzo mondo DA SOLO. Non ditegli che l'ho detto…  
–Coordinate?  
–Ancora cinquecento metri…  
Non serviva che nessuno dicesse che solo il giorno prima ci avevano messo molto MENO a sorvolare la zona. E non si poteva invocare solo la minore velocità. Il Bolide e gli altri aviogetti modificati sfrecciavano in formazione a triangolo il più basso possibile, ormai già da un'ora, e non si vedeva ancora la fine. Probabilmente avrebbero avuto un solo tentativo per cercare di fermare la cosa. Entro la fine della settimana seguente, non ci sarebbe più stato un mondo da salvare.  
–…Cosa?  
–Che hai notato?  
Gli strumenti a bordo non erano precisi e potenti come quelli della nave madre, ma comunque le letture che davano in quel momento erano estremamente alte… e strane. –Ho trovato la fonte energetica. Non può essere nient'altro. Strappo dimensionale o meno… ce l'abbiamo esattamente sotto.– Guardarono automaticamente in basso.  
Erano stati in luoghi dove ammalati gravi si dibattevano negli spasimi della morte. Colpiti da morbi che un tempo erano stati il terrore dell'uomo, ora curabilissimi ma a patto di avere i soldi per le medicine. Avevano cercato di aiutare e visto morire persone a cui sarebbe bastato meno di un antibiotico. E se quello che videro si poteva paragonare a qualcosa, era un bubbone di peste. Una protuberanza nero–violacea e rigonfia, molto elevata rispetto al resto del corpo gigantesco, del diametro forse di cinque o sei metri. Posta al centro di un rilievo di entità minore, ma molto più esteso, di forma semiellittica. Come un foruncolo abnorme o la ciliegina su una macabra torta di compleanno. E quella strana luce buia, che solleticava gli occhi ai margini della percezione ogni volta che si guardava la creatura… qui pulsava pienamente visibile, violenta come un cuore smisurato e infetto, quasi facendo male ai nervi. Il loro obiettivo…  
–La cosa strana– proseguì la vedetta al computer –è che secondo questi dati… là sotto… c'è spazio vuoto.  
–Come?– Un moto di sorpresa. –Ma non dovrebbe aver assorbito tutto? Vuoi dire che è come se si fosse… sollevata?  
–Sembra strano anche a me. Ma potete vederlo da voi sugli schermi. C'è una zona libera a forma di cupola, del diametro di qualche chilometro, esattamente al centro. Forse il punto dove si trovava il laboratorio. Magari crescendo ha espulso aria e materia in eccesso… o forse non può tollerare il contatto diretto di ciò che l'ha generata.  
–Una buona notizia? Forse là dentro si potrà almeno respirare e vedere dove andiamo…  
–Bell'affare. Intanto non è per niente sicuro, e poi… ce l'avremo comunque tutto intorno… e se _la sua stessa creatura_ non sopporta di stare vicino all'energia… come potremo avvicinarci _noi_ senza essere disintegrati o peggio?  
–Chissà se potremo trovare resti… corpi?… Una volta inglobati è possibile essere espulsi di nuovo con la propria forma fisica? O c'è qualcosa che quell'essere non riesce a digerire?…  
Un fischio seguito subito da un'esplosione impedì di riflettere oltre. Il veicolo di destra era stato colpito a un tratto, senza alcun preavviso, da qualcosa che poteva essere solo un missile lanciato da terra. Chi poteva aver attaccato da una tale distanza? Entrato in vite, l'aereo prese a precipitare a rotta di collo verso il mostro al di sotto… tra le grida d'allarme dei suoi occupanti.  
–Maledizione! Non riesco a riprendere il controllo!  
–MAMMAAAAA! Non voglio diventare una FRITTATAAAAAA!  
–Levati di dosso, razza di pallottola! Questo è l'ULTIMO dei nostri problemi!  
–Si schianteranno… no, non avranno neanche il tempo di schiantarsi!– esclamò lei, indicando concitata dove nuovi lunghi tentacoli si erano sollevati proprio intorno al punto dove mirava la caduta, come petali di un fiore osceno, come se una bocca si spalancasse ad accoglierli.  
–Non se IO ho voce in capitolo! Reggiti!– E prima ancora di aver finito di parlare spinse la cloche in avanti con tutta la sua forza, gettando il Bolide in una picchiata vertiginosa. Ci volle un istante prima che a bordo del terzo aviogetto realizzassero cosa stava facendo. Un altro istante prima che uno di loro reagisse.  
–Aprite lo sportello. Fatemi uscire.  
–Cosa hai intenzione di fare?  
–La stessa cosa che vuole fare LUI… se ho capito bene! E poi sarei io lo spericolato, eh? Ma è l'unico modo per salvarli… muoviti, forza!  
Scendevano a novanta gradi rispetto al suolo, la pressione e l'inerzia erano tali che chiunque altro si sarebbe già schiacciato contro la parete di fondo con le ossa rotte. Sarebbe quasi potuto sembrare che volessero suicidarsi. Raggiunsero i compagni in pericolo. Li superarono. La virata che li riportò in orizzontale fu brusca come la precedente. –Dimmi quando…– mormorò senza staccare gli occhi dalla rotta di collisione che li stava portando dritti contro il veicolo danneggiato. –Guidami…  
Non se lo fece ripetere. Gli afferrò le spalle, allineando lo sguardo al suo. Non c'era bisogno di parlare. Le mani eseguivano automaticamente i lievissimi aggiustamenti necessari mentre la stessa tensione irrigidiva i volti, rigava le tempie di sudore. Poi il miracolo. Scivolarono dolcemente sotto la pancia dell'altro scafo, fermandone la caduta, schivando i tentacoli famelici, attutendo l'impatto con un movimento in curva discendente. La scossa fu forte, ma non tale da causare altri danni. Il contraccolpo mandò a gambe all'aria i due miracolati, uno addosso all'altro ma incolumi. Il veicolo sostenuto pendeva da una parte, in equilibrio ancora precario. Un missile rossastro si affiancò a loro sotto l'altra ala, afferrandola, sostenendola, facendo loro un segno di «okay» attraverso il finestrino. Il volo si fece stabile: il pericolo immediato era passato. Dietro di loro videro le appendici emesse per riflesso dal mostro tornare placidamente, ondeggiando, al suo interno letargico. Di lì a poco ebbero in coda i compagni pronti a dare aiuto. –Ehi! Tutto bene? Rispondi, ciccio, sei intero? Non farmi morire di crepacuore…  
–Mi è passata la vita davanti agli occhi… e in quasi tutte le scene c'eri tu! Che brutto modo di morire…  
–Urgh! Togliti dalla mia pancia, stupido peso massimo, o ti faccio un intervento di chirurgia plastica senza anestesia!  
–Ok, direi che stanno bene.  
–Direi anch'io– sorrise l'altro occupante dell'aereo togliendo di mano il microfono al partner. –Ora che facciamo?– chiese attraverso la connessione radio.  
–Il loro motore è danneggiato. Bisogna atterrare. Tiriamoci fuori di qui. Per fortuna stiamo andando nella direzione giusta.  
–La direzione giusta?  
–Quella da cui è arrivato quel missile.– Gli occhi gli lampeggiarono. –Voglio sapere CHI ci ha attaccato a tradimento e soprattutto PERCHÉ. E fargli passare un brutto quarto d'ora.

–Come funziona la schiuma?  
–Pare che stiamo ottenendo qualche risultato, generale. La sostanza si dissolve.  
–Bene. Continuate. Gli oggetti non identificati?  
–Sembra che siano usciti dal radar.  
–Bene anche questo…  
–Ehm… mi correggo…– La voce del soldato al radar si era di colpo allarmata. –Stanno venendo da questa parte… a bassa quota e piuttosto _rapidamente_, anche!  
–Come fai a dirlo se non sono sullo schermo?  
–Non ce n'è bisogno, signore… li _vedo_!  
Stavano irrompendo rasoterra, uno attaccato all'altro, seguiti da una scia di fumo e a una velocità mai sognata nemmeno dal più folle dei kamikaze. I soldati fuggirono urlando dal percorso del loro atterraggio. Toccarono terra strisciando in una pista lunghissima con un suono stridente da spaccare le orecchie, separandosi, sbandando, rovesciandosi quasi. Non si erano ancora fermati del tutto che gli sportelli si aprirono con scatti in successione. Abraham Hunter non riuscì a vedere quasi altro che lampi rossi danzanti tutto intorno a lui mentre i suoi uomini cadevano a terra uno dopo l'altro e venivano disarmati. Poi si ritrovò stretto alla gola da una mano GELIDA, mentre un dito che NON era un dito premeva altrettanto gelidamente sulla sua tempia. –Bene, signor FUGGI FUGGI GENERALE… ora vuoi dirci cosa diavolo pensavi di fare con quel regalino o dobbiamo ripagarti con la tua stessa moneta?  
Era decisamente arrabbiato. Gli altri cercarono di voltarsi verso di lui per dirgli di non esagerare, ma al momento erano ancora un tantino impegnati tutti quanti. Una squadriglia di _marines_ ancora con le armi in pugno puntarono tutti i fucili all'unisono contro chi minacciava il loro comandante intimando di arrendersi, come un plotone d'esecuzione, ma vennero fermati da un muro di fiamme scaturito dal terreno che investì in pieno le canne rendendole incandescenti e scottandogli le mani. Furono costretti a gettarle e a indietreggiare.  
–Sparate, maledizione!– ruggì il generale impotente. –Sparate anche attraverso di me! Adesso è di mezzi del genere che si servono, quegli assassini? Ma NOI non ci arrendiamo davanti a nessuno!  
Calmata la situazione, lo guardarono immobili, stupiti. Un orgoglio e un risentimento così forti… quasi folli… o solo normali per un soldato? La pressione della canna si allentò a sua volta leggermente, involontariamente. Ma prima che potessero parlare, erano stati circondati da un nuovo plotone a mitragliatrici spianate. Con un'uniforme diversa. Le truppe dell'ONU. Guidate da un uomo con i gradi di colonnello che veniva avanti a mani vuote e tese, tranquillamente. –Per favore. Un altro incidente è l'ultima cosa che vogliamo. Mi pare che possa esserci stato un equivoco. Possiamo parlare? E se per favore potete lasciarlo andare… è un tipo sgradevole, lo so, ma è pur sempre un mio collega. E mi rincrescerebbe ritrovarmelo ammaccato.

–Sono Lionel Prey– si presentò il colonnello alle nuove insolite conoscenze. –Fino a ieri avevo per ordine del comando generale la responsabilità di tutte le operazioni in questa zona. Compito che ora ho affidato all'esercito americano agli ordini del qui presente mio amico.  
–Perché? Pensavate che fossero in grado di gestire la situazione meglio di voi?  
«Come aveva detto Abdullah».  
«Già».  
–Credo che nessuno possa gestirla, signori. Ma forse insieme si può riuscire a fare di più che da soli. Quello che ho firmato è stato un accordo di _collaborazione_. Non abbiamo mai avuto intenzione di abdicare ai nostri doveri. Tuttavia i tafferugli e gli scontri attorno al perimetro non ci hanno lasciato altra scelta, per limitare il numero delle vittime. Scontri in cui è stato segnalato l'intervento di persone _misteriose_… sbaglio a supporre che voi c'entriate in qualche modo?  
Che persona calma, acuta. Il suo modo pacato di ragionare era quasi sconcertante. Praticamente l'opposto del suo superiore che leggermente in disparte sembrava ancora fumare per la rabbia dell'oltraggio subito e per il desiderio d'azione. Qualcosa in lui faceva scattare un'istintiva simpatia dentro di loro. Era… _affidabile_. Non c'era altro modo di dirlo. Non riuscirono però a rispondere alla sua domanda perché lo scatto improvviso dell'altro militare glielo impedì. Avanzò in mezzo alla stanza come una furia. –Allora lo ammettete!– esclamò nonostante loro non avessero ancora ammesso niente. –Siete alleati di quei guerriglieri che ieri hanno ucciso due uomini… e ne hanno feriti almeno un'altra decina! E poi osate anche risentirvi se ci difendiamo… volevate attaccarci con quei vostri strani aerei o cercavate di prendere per voi qualche campione della creatura? Noi veniamo qui per _aiutare_ nonostante quello che ci avete fatto e voi…  
–Piano, bello, o ti torco quel ditino– disse con calma una voce dal sorprendente accento di un connazionale, il cui proprietario stava appoggiato con noncuranza al muro. –Non so per te ma per quanto ci riguarda non esiste né NOI né VOI né LORO.  
–Siamo qui anche noi per aiutare. Che ci crediate o no. L'abbiamo detto anche ai vostri… avversari. Se volete fermare quella cosa…– Uno sguardo indagatore. –Se volete DAVVERO fermarla… penso che lavoreremmo meglio tutti insieme che gli uni contro gli altri.  
–Niente mi farebbe più felice– rispose Prey, mentre il generale voltava le spalle tra lo sbalordito e il rabbioso. –Anche perché non ci resta molto tempo. Purtroppo… il pericolo per il mondo intero è troppo grande… se non si troverà una soluzione nei prossimi giorni, il Consiglio di Sicurezza ha autorizzato il ricorso alle armi nucleari. Tutta questa zona sarà bombardata, nella speranza di spazzare via la creatura.  
Un brivido gelido percorse il gruppo. Sembrò intensificarsi, concretizzarsi, man mano che passava da un volto all'altro. Fino a che –come sempre– non assunse forma e volontà nell'ultimo di loro. Un pugno violentissimo fece tremare il tavolo. –No. È una pazzia. Ci sarebbero milioni di vittime per le radiazioni… l'intero ecosistema sarebbe sconvolto… e non c'è garanzia di riuscire ad annientarla. Potreste semplicemente spargerla su una zona ancora più vasta, o addirittura rafforzarla! Dopotutto sono state le radiazioni a scatenarla per la prima volta!  
–Non avete bisogno di dirlo a me. Disgraziatamente, non è da me che dipende. Vi sto solo riferendo come stanno le cose.  
–Già… gli uomini… sono sempre portati a rispondere con la forza… a voler distruggere quello che li spaventa… o che non riescono a capire. Non mi meraviglio– replicò amaro un altro chinando la testa scura. –È sempre stato così. Forse non potrà mai cambiare.  
–Per questo vorrei fare di tutto per riuscire ad evitarlo. Se voi poteste parlare con l'altra parte… con cui credo siate in confidenza… saremmo felici di condividere con loro le soluzioni che abbiamo sviluppato, se loro faranno altrettanto. Naturalmente– proseguì Prey con un sorriso intelligente –per quanto riguarda quelle sviluppate da LORO effettivamente, e non prese… in prestito da altri. Oggi stavamo appunto mettendo alla prova alcuni mezzi sperimentali.  
–Sarebbero?  
–Quello che ci dà più speranza…– Il colonnello zittì con un gesto il generale che stava per intimare qualcosa. –È una schiuma anti–organica che dissolve la materia vivente. Pare che stia funzionando bene contro piccole parti della creatura. Ne abbiamo equipaggiato una squadra di soldati là fuori, in zaini simili a quelli per spruzzare comuni anticrittogamici. Se si rivelerà una strada percorribile…  
Qualcuno nel gruppo storse visibilmente la bocca. –Immagino per cosa avrebbe dovuto essere usata.  
–Adesso non credo abbia importanza.– L'uomo allargò le braccia. Non cercava di negare. –Penso che voi signori siate in buona fede… ma pensate di poter convincere i capi della resistenza a…  
–I capi dei TERRORISTI.– Il generale Hunter tornò alla carica con una violenta furia a stento rattenuta in volto. –Chiamiamo le cose col loro nome. Lei è inqualificabile, Prey. Si fida di gente del genere? E arriva a rivelare loro i nostri segreti militari? Come se non ce ne avessero già sottratti abbastanza! Tutto quello che vogliono è impadronirsi della fonte energetica. Nessun accordo con il nemico. Questo è tutto– tagliò corto recisamente, guardandoli in tralice. –E dite ai vostri amici che non sarà così facile ingannarci.  
Nessuno rispose. Si limitarono a fissarlo con il consueto sguardo disilluso. Inutile insistere. Stavano per voltare le spalle, quando un soldato trafelato sollevò il lembo della tenda senza chiedere il permesso, e quasi senza ricordarsi di fare il saluto. –Signore… venite subito! È successo… signore…

Il ragazzo era giovanissimo. Appena arruolatosi. Voleva fare del bene. Comportarsi da eroe. E in quel momento, avrebbe tanto voluto aver dato retta a sua madre ed essere rimasto a casa.  
Si era comportato da spaccone. Aveva voluto far vedere ai suoi compagni che era più coraggioso di loro, che non aveva paura di quella gelatina rosa. Con lo spruzzatore in mano, si era avvicinato più degli altri facendo le linguacce al mostro palpitante, avvicinando la canna sempre di più agli orli che arretravano. E alla fine, ridendo, l'aveva conficcata direttamente al suo interno.  
E ora tremava come una foglia, bagnato di sudore gelido, i corti capelli biondi appiccicati al cranio. Non appena il metallo aveva toccato la carne pallida ne era stato afferrato, non era più riuscito a staccarlo. Aveva visto terrorizzato la parte di cannello rimasta dentro sciogliersi letteralmente a sua volta, trasformarsi in un osso candido di femore. Poi la carne aveva iniziato a risalire. Aveva commesso l'errore di non lasciar andare subito. Di cercare istintivamente di tirar via lo spruzzatore. Tanto era bastato perché la sostanza si inerpicasse avida sui suoi stivali e sulla sua manica. Che avevano iniziato a sfrigolare come se friggessero. E ora i commilitoni tutto intorno, indietreggiati di dieci passi, lo vedevano urlare e contorcersi con quella roba come un contagio di lebbra sul corpo, dimenando follemente la testa, senza osare muoversi. Se si fossero avvicinati, avrebbero subito la stessa sorte. La schiuma che avevano con sé lo avrebbe solamente ucciso insieme ai tessuti del mostro. Tutto il loro addestramento e il coraggio che avevano inculcato loro non serviva a niente di fronte a questo.  
Un vento violentissimo sollevò la sabbia dalle loro spalle in avanti, facendo volar via i berretti militari. Un grido lo seguì quasi subito, straziante come ne avevano sentiti solo dai compagni feriti a morte dalle mine. Il soldato incosciente fu strappato al suo destino bruscamente quanto delicatamente. Sbattendo gli occhi lo rividero a qualche centinaio di metri di distanza, disteso, sostenuto da un giovane sconosciuto che gli tamponava come poteva le larghe ferite. Brandelli interi di muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe erano stati strappati via, e sangue rosso e grasso giallastro si mischiavano mentre gli urli isterici del ragazzo riempivano l'aria. Gli altri che indossavano la stessa divisa dello straniero si affrettarono a correre al suo fianco assieme agli ufficiali superiori, che si fermarono ad osservare a un passo di distanza seri e compresi.  
–Bene… almeno sappiamo che c'è _qualcuno_ che quell'affare non può raggiungere!  
–E anche che gli serve un po' di tempo per assimilare una preda… almeno è qualcosa…  
–Cosa ne pensi?  
Un'occhiata rapida mentre estraevano ed applicavano dei lacci emostatici da una cassetta del pronto soccorso afferrata in tutta fretta, e facevano largo ai paramedici. –Niente di vitale compromesso. L'hai preso appena in tempo, credo. Non ha perso abbastanza tessuto per subire danni permanenti.– Sollievo su tutto il cerchio di volti. Il soldato era ormai inebetito. Semisvenuto, ignorava il dolore, fissando solo le mani che lo reggevano e quelle che lo stavano curando. Chi erano queste persone estranee che sembravano perfino più contente di lui di vederlo in salvo?  
–Tutto a posto– sorrise confortante quello che apparentemente lo aveva salvato, staccandosi da lui per lasciarlo nelle braccia del personale medico, e rialzandosi in piedi. –Te la sei cavata stavolta. Come ti chiami?…  
–Guarda la mostrina– indicò la ragazza con una punta di allegra malizia. Tutti gli occhi si concentrarono sul rettangolino metallico ossidato al lato sinistro del petto, e a tutti sfuggì una risatina più o meno divertita. –Questo è il guaio dei nomi comuni, amico– scherzò quello coi capelli rossi.  
Lui rise apertamente. Gli poggiò un attimo la mano sulla testa, quasi per arruffargli i capelli, ma cercando di non fargli male. Come avrebbe fatto con un bambino piccolo. –Tranquillo. Starai bene presto. Rimettiti a posto… torna a casa tua. E salutami la tua famiglia.  
Quindi si rivolse ai due ufficiali che avevano osservato in silenzio. –Questo dovrebbe avervi chiarito che non siamo contro di voi, credo. Comunque… adesso ce ne andiamo.  
–Capisco– sospirò Prey. –Grazie. Ma in fondo credo sia la cosa migliore, data l'atmosfera che si è creata. Penso comunque… che ci rivedremo anche troppo presto.  
–Lo penso anch'io.  
–Vorrei comunque stringervi la mano… e augurarvi buona fortuna. Oggi grazie a voi non abbiamo perso una vita. Avremo tutti bisogno di fortuna per quello che vogliamo fare. Chiunque di noi ci riesca.  
–Già.– Prese la mano che l'altro gli porgeva, annuendo. –Buona fortuna, colonnello.  
Poi la porse anche al generale. Questo lo fissò dritto negli occhi, intensificando e torcendo la stretta più che poteva quasi con l'intenzione di far male, non sapendo che non serviva. –Andate. Andate pure. Mio malgrado devo ringraziarvi a mia volta.– Uno strano sorriso cattivo, storto, gli comparve in volto. –Mettete in atto i vostri complotti. Ma credo che dovrete accorgervi… che non abbiamo bisogno della vostra collaborazione per andare là dentro ben equipaggiati. E che i vostri amici non sono gli unici a saper fare certe belle sorprese.

Avrebbero compreso cosa intendesse dire soltanto al loro ritorno alla base.  
–Ugh… scusatemi, ragazzi… non ho potuto far niente…  
Il laboratorio di ricerca segreto era stato devastato, le carte che conteneva incendiate. Gli esemplari morti sotto esame erano stati portati via, molti inservienti e collaboratori feriti. Trovarono i quattro scienziati nascosti in un ripostiglio segreto sulla nave, tutti parecchio scossi. Abdullah aveva un bell'occhio nero e una ferita piuttosto vistosa a un braccio: come al solito aveva combattuto senza risparmiarsi. Una parte dei computer di bordo erano stati danneggiati gravemente.  
–Sono stati i soldati americani… devono averci spiato tutto il tempo. Hanno aspettato che ve ne andaste prima di sferrare l'attacco. Hanno portato via quasi tutte le armi potenziate e i generatori di campo. E col computer in questo stato…  
–Quanto è esteso il danno?  
–Solo quest'area è inutilizzabile, per fortuna. Posso riparare i sistemi di volo e di arma entro poco tempo, ma sarà impossibile realizzare altro materiale.  
–Ecco perché quel tipo diceva che non avrebbero avuto bisogno del nostro aiuto. Tsk. Qui si fa proprio a ruba tu che rubo anch'io.  
–Tu dovresti saperne qualcosa sull'argomento, no, uccellaccio? È anche vero che si sono ripresi solo quello che era stato loro sottratto.  
–Con gli interessi… visto che noi l'avevamo migliorato.  
Il bisonte era in infermeria con numerose ammaccature e un braccio al collo. La ferita più grave l'aveva senz'altro nell'orgoglio. –Perdonatemi. Ne ho messi fuori combattimento quanti ho potuto… ma erano TROPPI. Ho cercato di difendere soprattutto i professori. Sciamavano come formiche… A un certo punto devono avermi colpito con uno storditore potente, perché non ho visto più niente.  
–Roba da elefante, a quanto pare. Non preoccuparti, bello. Sei caduto eroicamente sul campo. Avrei voluto vederti!  
–Intanto non ce l'ho fatta.– Il pugno mastodontico si serrò rabbiosamente così forte da stritolare una barra di metallo.  
–Professore?…– Uno sguardo interrogativo a cui l'anziano rispose annuendo. –Se mi date una mano posso sistemarlo in poco tempo. Il resto non sarà così facile, temo.  
–Ci siamo giocati tutte le possibilità di andare contro la creatura?…– La voce si alterò con collera dolorosa. –Proprio adesso che la situazione sta precipitando… siamo impotenti…  
–Questo non direi.– Una voce nuova si immise nella conversazione. Un uomo giovane, dal vestito elegante che contrastava assurdamente con quello sfacelo, capelli e baffi ben curati color miele, stava sulla porta osservandoli tranquillamente. Avanzò e tese la mano dicendo con voce chiara: –Ho sentito parlare di voi. Piacere di conoscervi.  
–Questo è Glenn Heine, del servizio segreto inglese– lo presentò la dottoressa Torres. –Siamo amici da tempo. È il mio contatto all'interno della rete di spionaggio. Mi ha fornito lui i progetti e il prototipo del generatore. È al corrente di tutti i movimenti dell'esercito americano.  
–Un agente segreto che spia i suoi stessi capi?– chiese mentre ricambiava guardingo la stretta di mano– una mano larga, forte e liscia. –Non è più possibile fidarsi che nessuno sia chi dice di essere, a quanto pare. Lei sapeva di questo attacco? E se è così perché non ha informato i suoi alleati?  
–Venivo a fare appunto questo, quando ho scoperto di essere stato preceduto. Vista la situazione, ho almeno cercato di salvare il salvabile.– Aprì maggiormente la porta dello sgabuzzino. Oggetti metallici, avvolti in involucri plastici, scivolarono fuori con un rumore sordo. –Ho portato in salvo Elaine e gli altri scienziati… e insieme abbiamo cercato di salvare quanto più materiale potevamo. Purtroppo, qui dentro non entrava molto. Abbiamo nascosto armi e generatori di campo sufficienti per venticinque persone, non di più.  
–Allora qualcosa è ancora fattibile– esclamò il Comandante risollevando la testa. –So per esperienza che non importa in quanti si è per vincere, ma quanto si è determinati. Tenteremo comunque. Voi vorrete venire, naturalmente. Io e sedici dei miei…  
–Quindici– replicò con tutta calma Heine, infilandosi in bocca una sigaretta. –Verrò con voi. Per guidarvi. Ho memorizzato tutte le scansioni al computer dell'area interessata. E giusto anche per assicurarmi che non cerchiate di prendere stupidamente per voi l'energia, invece di distruggerla. Come ha detto questo giovane intelligente… non ci si può fidare di nessuno.  
Abdullah lo guardò storto. –Non la conosco, nonostante le parole della dottoressa Torres. Abbiamo informazioni sulla zona anche senza bisogno di lei. Perché dovremmo ridurre il nostro numero per permetterle di accompagnarci?  
–Forse perché posso darvi informazioni che non avreste da altri…– Mostrò la minuscola moneta lucente di un microfilm, facendosela saltare sul palmo. –I piani d'azione di Hunter e dei suoi uomini. Per stanotte. Nei dettagli.  
Il Comandante rimase spiazzato. E la cosa non gli piaceva. Ma doveva ammettere che il ragionamento filava. –E sia. Può venire– concesse con un brontolio basso. –Ma dovrà difendersi da solo.  
–Allora verrò anch'io– esclamò inaspettatamente la dottoressa Hawthorne, con decisione. –Non sono un soldato e non mi so difendere, ma ho contribuito a generare quella cosa. E voglio fare qualcosa per rimediare. Vi potrà servire il mio aiuto quando saremo vicini a quello che cerchiamo… per quanto piccolo. E credo che anche Elaine e Mohammed la pensino come me.– Lanciò uno sguardo ai suoi colleghi, che risposero affermativamente col capo senza esitare. Quindi fissò francamente negli occhi i suoi liberatori. –Vi prego. Permettetecelo.  
Il brontolio era diventato un vero e proprio ringhio– con gran divertimento di qualcuno. –Come volete… ma è un vero e proprio spreco sottrarre spazio ai miei soldati per darne a voi! Non aspettatevi di essere protetti, comunque. Se vi succederà qualcosa, vi lasceremo indietro e ve la sarete soltanto voluta!  
–A noi sta bene. Grazie.  
Abdullah si allontanò borbottando in arabo in modo non dissimile dalla sua controparte statunitense. Ne sorrisero soltanto per un istante. –Dottoressa… e anche voi… siete sicuri?…  
–Sì. È tutto quello che possiamo fare. Non preoccupatevi per noi.  
Un cenno d'assenso. –Va bene allora. Dovremo agire stanotte, per non farci prevenire dalle truppe di Hunter e Prey… e anche perché domani potrebbe essere troppo tardi per fermare i bombardamenti. Se non dovessimo farcela, né noi né loro… temo che non ci saranno molte altre speranze per nessuno.

Il buio rendeva tutto silenzioso e spaventoso. Volavano a luci spente, a bordo nessuno parlava. Abdullah e i suoi dodici uomini, impassibili in volto, mormoravano preghiere tra sé controllando le armi. Si erano infilati i paracadute, come i loro ospiti. Loro non ne avevano bisogno. Tutti avevano fissato alla cintura il generatore di campo potenziato. Con la perdita dei frammenti dell'ameba e della documentazione, non era stato possibile sottoporlo neanche a un minimo di collaudo. Avrebbero dovuto verificare di persona se funzionava. Maneggiavano le nuove armi a cui non erano abituati, cercando di saggiarle. Guardarono fuori. Era come fissare nel nulla più totale… non fosse stato per quella vibrazione bassa, la luce spettrale che l'oscurità sembrava rendere più concreta e visibile, come se stessero fissando le luci di una città illuminata al negativo, come in una bizzarra camera oscura. Vi si accompagnava qualcosa come un suono altrettanto basso e continuo, che sentivano solo ora in assenza di ogni altro suono, come la luce nera era percepibile in assenza di altra luce. Aveva qualcosa di famelico, e insieme quasi di infinitamente infelice. Non si sarebbe placato inghiottendo nulla. Poteva placarsi inghiottendo quel pugno di disperati o di eroi?  
Un intensificarsi del suono e della radiazione, al di sopra del rumore lieve dei motori. Il cuore pulsante del mostro, proprio sotto di loro, buio e circondato di lampi rosso sangue. La loro meta. Aprirono il portello. Un attimo per voltarsi indietro verso la figurina che si muoveva debolmente nella culla, e lo sguardo preoccupato dell'uomo sul ponte che li salutava. –Professore… lei torni indietro subito, e atterri a qualche chilometro di distanza. Ci monitorerà da lì con la radio e le telecamere. Se non dovessimo tornare… fugga subito il più lontano possibile. Per quanto potrà servire. Forse almeno la registrazione sarà utile.  
Un nodo in gola. Cosa poteva rispondere? Cosa poteva dir loro? Nulla. Annuì semplicemente.  
–Andiamo– mormorò, fissando in basso con gli occhi socchiusi come cercando di trafiggere il buio. E saltò. Caddero tutti dall'alto, come frecce, più in fretta, più piano, verso il nemico, l'incomprensibile, la risacca del nulla carnoso e affamato. Verso l'ignoto. La speranza, o la fine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitolo 11**

_Se tu sei un angelo e vuoi esaudirmi  
La vita accanto a te è già abbastanza  
Perciò ascolta il mio solo desiderio  
Fai che io possa vedere i tuoi occhi  
Fai che tu possa vedere i miei occhi  
Fino al momento di lasciare questo mondo._  
–Maya Himesaki, _Love's Angel_

_Cosa desideri?… Perché?… Cosa possiamo… cosa possiamo fare per te?…_  
La sensazione si era fatta sempre più oppressiva col passare delle ore. Sentiva quasi come se dovesse spaccarglisi il cervello, frantumarglisi il corpo da un momento all'altro, sotto quel peso. Ma allo stesso tempo si era anche fatta più definita. La sua insistente trasmissione continuava a non avere risposta, ma ora riusciva a decifrare _qualcosa_ nel tumulto mentale dell'entità. Non pensieri, forse qualcosa di simile ad emozioni. Continuava a restare terribilmente aliena, ma come aveva pensato… come aveva sentito fin dall'inizio, anche innegabilmente _familiare_– nel profondo– a un livello dove nessuno guarda molto spesso, dove a molti non piace guardare… alla radice dell'essere… il luogo degli istinti più primordiali… Non era stato facile neanche per lui arrivarci. E ora quello che riceveva… no, meglio, quello che _avvertiva in comune_ con la creatura, somigliava a disagio… disperazione… terrore… smarrimento… bisogno… perdita… di qualcosa di fondamentale, perdita di se stessi… perdersi e non saper ritrovarsi… frustrazione, dolore… desiderio di completezza… di tornare a sé… Stava _soffrendo_. Non riusciva a tradurlo in parole… era al di là delle parole. Non era neanche comunicazione. Era più come se quelli fossero _i suoi stessi sentimenti_… sentimenti che conosceva bene e ora non riusciva più a controllare… Doveva trattenersi per non chiamare gli altri, chiedere il loro aiuto, pregarli di non avvicinarsi all'entità… temeva per loro… e allo stesso tempo provava una pietà infinita per quel povero essere infelice… pietà per se stesso… per tutta la vita, per tutto il mondo. Poteva sentirlo? Lo sapeva? Faceva qualche differenza per lui? Comunque fosse… non poteva farne a meno.  
Solo nel buio, solo sotto la tempesta, continuava caparbiamente a chiamare e cercare.

Senza paracadute, spinti da un peso superiore, arrivavano a terra in formazione prima degli altri. Bene così. Avrebbero potuto accorgersi di eventuali pericoli imprevisti e sventarli. I tre scienziati si erano buttati per ultimi, istruiti a manovrare in modo da atterrare dopo tutti i soldati. Così sarebbero potuti essere protetti. Avevano una pistola per uno, ma non c'era da aspettarsi che sapessero usarla a dovere. Chi poteva volare tratteneva al minimo la planata, con gli smorzatori bassi o con le ali spiegate, in modo da mantenersi allo stesso livello degli altri. Non parlavano.  
Avevano scelto il lato est della misteriosa cupola centrale nel corpo del mostro, quasi al limite massimo, per mantenersi alla massima distanza possibile dalla squadra di Hunter e Prey, che avrebbe attaccato dall'altra parte. Avevano anticipato il loro arrivo di tre quarti d'ora e avevano volato fuori portata del radar per non essere intercettati. Più a lungo fossero riusciti ad evitare l'incontro, meglio sarebbe stato. Comunque, che riuscissero gli uni o gli altri a raggiungere per primi lo scopo non aveva importanza purché qualcuno ci riuscisse… sempre che potessero fidarsi che i loro avversari o perfino i loro alleati dicessero la verità sulle proprie intenzioni. E non potevano dare per scontato che fosse così. Ora poi c'era ancora un altro giocatore in campo… il misterioso Heine… quali erano i suoi veri scopi?  
Avrebbero raggiunto presto il suolo. Solo che non era suolo quello sotto di loro in rapido avvicinamento. Per quante ne avessero passate, non poterono trattenere un brivido di raccapriccio. Si accertarono che il campo di forza, attivato al momento del salto, fosse in funzione. La bassa radiazione violetta che emetteva li faceva sembrare tutti bizzarre lucciole, o decorazioni di uno strano albero di Natale. Solo quando furono scesi a pochi metri dalla superficie ondeggiante si scambiarono poche battute.  
–Adesso vediamo se capoccione sparge davvero questa roba su mezzo mondo.  
–Uh? Cosa?– esclamò l'interessato voltandosi. Ma non finì la frase. La carne pallida lo inghiottì come un gorgo senza un singulto o uno spruzzo, aprendoglisi semplicemente intorno e poi richiudendosi uniforme come il guscio di un uovo. E poi toccò a tutti gli altri.  
Un'impressione di risucchio… di essere spinti da movimenti convulsi giù per una gola… la carne che scivolava loro intorno… Nonostante il campo tenesse e la creatura non li toccasse, il disgusto era quasi fisico. Qualcuno chiuse gli occhi per sfuggire allo spettacolo. Qualcun altro vide organi e forme salutarlo nel suo passaggio sulle nuove superfici create, prima che si richiudessero… forse anche occhi scrutatori… forse _volti_. Non si vedevano tra loro. Non potevano comunicare e non sapevano neanche se gli uomini che li seguivano fossero già penetrati e stessero affrontando le stesse cose. Tutto ciò che potevano fare era aspettare che finisse.  
Poi…  
–…Ghah!…  
La sensazione fu come quella di una nascita… anche se nascere non poteva essere così sgradevole. Come erano stati risucchiati furono espulsi. Caddero a terra uno dopo l'altro come grosse gocce di materia, atterrando in piedi o piegandosi sulle ginocchia, quasi sentendosi sporchi. Tirarono un profondo respiro, rendendosi conto di aver trattenuto il fiato senza accorgersene. Una sensazione di peso sulla nuca, di nausea… di calore e pressione a ondate. Il primo pensiero, un'occhiata circolare intorno, per vedere se gli altri stavano bene. Erano tutti interi, tutti più o meno nelle stesse condizioni, a non troppa distanza l'uno dall'altro. Alle loro spalle, dal rossastro soffitto vivente stavano sbocciando in successione anche Abdullah e i suoi soldati, il cui atterraggio fu più goffo del loro, e infine Heine e gli scienziati. Glenn e la dottoressa Torres toccarono terra con perfetto stile ed equilibrio –anche troppo, venne loro da pensare–, mentre la dottoressa Hawthorne, un po' sovrappeso, e il professor Al–Shakri, perfino troppo magro, quasi rotolarono a terra ingolfandosi nel paracadute. Gli altri stavano già rimettendosi in piedi… più facilmente, notarono, anche di loro.  
Non c'era terreno sotto i loro piedi. La cavità si era creata all'interno della creatura stessa. Calpestavano carne spugnosa, soffice, stranamente uniforme… chissà quanto estesa e radicata in profondità… da cui spuntavano qua e là peli come erba, ossa torreggianti come alberi o megaliti. Cespugli di occhi frondosi, di zampe snodate, di capelli ispidi punteggiavano quella che sembrava una pianura color sangue, più scura dell'involucro esterno, sormontata da un cielo altrettanto rosso illuminato da brevi lampi. Ogni tanto una scarica elettrica partiva verso terra, forse un impulso nervoso, e veniva assorbita dal pavimento senza danno. Siccome il campo di forza fungeva anche da tuta a ossigeno, non potevano sapere se fosse aria o qualcos'altro quella presente all'interno.  
–Sembra un altro pianeta… o l'inferno…  
–Là.– Ancora disorientati, seguirono il dito puntato e videro quello che stavano cercando. All'orizzonte un grumo carnoso somigliante a un cuore aggrovigliato si stringeva e dilatava come un pugno sorgendo dal resto dell'organismo, acceso all'interno quasi di una luce propria che traspariva attraverso le pareti. Non scura come quella che avevano visto da fuori. Intensa, vitale, sanguigna. L'organo era piccolo visto in lontananza, ma anche senza termini di paragone le sue dimensioni dovevano essere –realizzarono– all'incirca quelle del laboratorio di ricerca distrutto. Quattro cilindri rugosi scendevano da quattro lati dall'alto della cupola, collegandola ad esso, ondeggiando come se pompassero qualcosa. Erano nella gabbia toracica del mostro, e quelle erano le sue arterie principali? Comunque ora conoscevano la direzione in cui dovevano muoversi.  
Però…  
Si portò la mano al collo, stordito, ancora curvo in avanti. –Mi sento… pesante…  
–…Debole…– sentì dire vicino a sé.  
–Rigido…  
–È tutto… offuscato…  
–Anche voi?…– Avevano tutti l'espressione dolorante, sembrava che trovassero difficile reggersi in piedi. I loro compagni guardavano meravigliati. Apparentemente loro non provavano alcun fastidio. Abdullah aveva un lieve sorrisetto in volto e annuiva, come se avesse avuto la conferma di qualcosa che sospettava da tempo.  
–Signore– esclamò un soldato in ginocchio davanti allo zaino, –la radio ha problemi a funzionare… il contatto va e viene.  
–Immaginavo. Non perdete il contatto fisico con gli strumenti, altrimenti usciranno dal campo e verranno inglobati.  
_Allora è questo._ –Professore?– chiamò nel comunicatore fissato al polso, cercando di ignorare la nausea.  
–Ho sentito– rispose la voce nota a volume molto basso, tra scariche statiche. –Anche qui è la stessa cosa. La telecamera funziona a tratti… vi vedo con difficoltà. A quanto pare, qualunque effetto sia presente là dentro… danneggia le molecole _inorganiche_ più di quelle viventi. Questo non lo avevamo previsto. Come state?  
Era come se i nervi fossero stati scottati con acqua bollente. Scosse la testa per schiarirsi le idee e si spinse a stendere le membra intorpidite. –Non bene. Ma niente che non possiamo sopportare.  
–Non possiamo essere certi… che non peggiori, andando verso il centro.  
–Be', comunque è troppo tardi per tornare indietro.– _Forse perché le molecole inorganiche… oppongono più resistenza ad essere assorbite. O forse perché sono più estranee a quell'essere rispetto alla materia vivente. Ironico. Per una volta…_  
–…Siete voi quelli più in difficoltà in una situazione?– Quando sollevò la testa, Abdullah lo stava squadrando dall'alto in basso con sguardo penetrante, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero. –La vostra maggior forza è la vostra debolezza qui. Immagino sia scomodo, vero, essere in inferiorità rispetto alla gente comune?  
Quanto sapeva? Quanto aveva intuito? I luccicanti occhi neri si distolsero comunque disinteressati come se il discorso fosse esaurito. –Suppongo che anche le nostre armi non saranno al massimo della potenza– soggiunse casualmente, –anche se non sono incline a sprecare colpi per dimostrarlo. Vuol solo dire che dovremo stare più attenti e contare sulle nostre forze invece che sulle vostre. Magari potremmo finire per essere noi a proteggervi. L'inverso di quel che avevate programmato. Comunque… credo che dovremmo muoverci. Senza perdere tempo. Non sappiamo quanto durerà il nostro vantaggio.  
Aveva ragione. Si raddrizzò faticosamente, indirizzando uno sguardo sui compagni che stavano facendo lo stesso, uno dopo l'altro, soffermandosi qualche istante di più sul viso più caro di tutti, che gli rivolse un piccolo cenno di conforto. Rispose annuendo incoraggiante a sua volta. –Andiamo.  
Il piccolo drappello s'incamminò, alla luce dei fulmini. Ad ogni passo i piedi affondavano nel suolo cedevole, in modo raccapricciante. Si sforzarono di ignorarlo. Gli occhi di un cespuglio, sbocciati su peduncoli setosi, si volsero tutti insieme a guardarli al loro passaggio.  
–Naturalmente– proseguì Abdullah, sempre in tono leggero, –questa situazione implica anche che non potremo fidarci troppo dei nostri strumenti… o dei _vostri_. I rilevatori… gli allarmi… Sarà più difficile identificare dei pericoli in arrivo o anche i nostri avversari quando si avvicineranno. E dovremo tenere in considerazione anche che il campo di forza potrebbe cedere. O quantomeno potrebbe esaurirsi prima. Stando alle spie, tenerlo acceso sta consumando molta più energia di quel che dovrebbe.  
_Il campo di forza… già… resisterà? Ma se è per questo, allora anche le nostre celle energetiche… quanto dureranno qui dentro? Se ci esaurissimo prima di riuscire anche a fare un tentativo?…_ Non aveva bisogno di guardare le facce intorno a sé per sapere che stavano pensando tutti la stessa cosa. _Anche rispetto a questa cosa… paghiamo sempre il fatto di essere… INNATURALI…_  
L'amico alla sua destra cambiò discorso. –Strano. Non so se l'avete notato anche voi… ma quest'ambiente sembra più… organizzato dell'esterno della creatura.  
–Cosa intendi?  
–Guarda. Mutazioni dello stesso genere raggruppate insieme, ragionevolmente simili tra loro. E il tessuto sotto di noi… è uniforme. Non mostra eccessivi dislivelli o alterazioni della consistenza. È come se dopo l'espansione incontrollabile questo essere stesse cercando di fare esperimenti con se stesso. Di darsi una forma razionale. Se è così, forse c'è qualcosa in lui oltre l'istinto… o forse la sta sviluppando. Una nuova fase della sua evoluzione. Forse dovremmo aspettarci che questa cavità cresca fino ad occupare l'intero corpo, col tempo. Se ci fosse tempo.  
–Dovremmo aspettarci un mondo tutto con quest'aspetto?… E poi?… una nuova ondata?… Imparerebbe a raffinarsi? Acquisterebbe una coscienza… si chiederebbe da dove è venuto? Ma nessuno potrebbe rispondergli, perché saremmo morti tutti…  
–Già. O forse, una volta divorato tutto, si arresterebbe… perché non troverebbe più niente di ostile, di diverso da sé.  
–Il mondo riunito in un unico essere…– mormorò Abdullah a voce bassissima, per la prima volta calando la sua maschera ironica. –Un unico essere…  
Gli scienziati non parlavano. Al–Shakri e la Hawthorne si guardavano intorno con una pena dolorosa in volto. La dottoressa Torres camminava vicina a Glenn Heine, altrettanto silenzioso, eretta, con lo sguardo fisso in avanti. «Fin troppo agile», mormorò con l'angolo della bocca il Ficcanaso, rivolto a nessuno in particolare, «per fare una vita così sedentaria, non trovate?»  
«Pensi che nasconda qualcosa… o credi solo che una con quelle gambe non possa essere un topo di laboratorio?»  
«Forse l'una e l'altra cosa. Comunque credo che faremo meglio a tenerla d'occhio».  
In fondo alla fila era in corso un'altra conversazione. I due non si guardavano e si erano avvicinati senza far parere. «Riesci a capire quanto può essere lontano l'organo centrale?»  
«No… pare che il raggio del mio potere si sia molto ridotto… mi dispiace».  
«Lo temevo. Così siamo praticamente alla cieca. Ma quello che abbiamo basterà… deve bastare.».  
–La cosa che dovremmo chiederci– proseguì pensieroso il naturalista –è quanto ci metterà la creatura ad accorgersi della nostra presenza… non è detto che quegli occhi ci abbiano visto ma non è detto neanche che non sia così… e quanto ci metterà a cercare di contrastarci. Qualsiasi essere vivente ha degli anticorpi contro gli intrusi…  
Infatti. Già alcuni viticci cominciavano a uscire dal pavimento soffice. Sottili come antenne di lumache, o come steli filiformi. Si protendevano, tastavano, come cercassero di conoscere o di attaccare. Ma si ritraevano, rientrando in se stessi, al contatto col campo, con un breve aumento di luce e un lieve sfrigolio. Be', se questo era il massimo che dovevano aspettarsi… ma probabilmente NON lo era…  
A un tratto uno dei fulmini sopra la loro testa fu seguito da un tuono inaspettato. Seguendo una vaga esclamazione d'allarme alzarono lo sguardo e si affrettarono a disperdersi. Qualcosa stava calando dall'alto, come una zampa elefantina cava all'interno o una gigantesca proboscide di suzione da zanzara, esattamente verso il punto dove si trovavano, alla velocità di caduta di un macigno. Fu solo per un miracolo che la gamba del soldato più lento a scappare non ci finì sotto quando colpì il suolo con un tonfo sordo. Era così che la creatura combatteva i germi estranei?… Schiacciandoli?… Ma poi il tubo grinzoso prese a contorcersi e pulsare irregolarmente, illuminandosi a tratti dall'interno. Si era integrato perfettamente con la parte inferiore dell'organismo e stava… pompando sangue? Trasmettendo energia? Quell'essere si manteneva così in vita? Avevano assistito alla nascita di un nuovo vaso sanguigno? Al suono di altri tuoni più o meno lontani, si volsero tutti a destra e a sinistra, vedendo altri condotti simili estroflettersi come bocche affamate dal cielo e saldarsi a terra, a distanze irregolari, per tutta la cavità. Era un fenomeno periodico forse… o forse l'organismo stava continuando ad evolversi sotto i loro occhi, ancora inconsapevole o incurante dei minuscoli, insignificanti nemici al suo interno. Lo spettacolo era tutt'altro che piacevole. E per qualcuno… forse… era _troppo_.  
Un urlo disperato, folle, venne da un punto periferico del gruppo. Un soldato, uno dei più giovani, era balzato in piedi, non riuscendo a sopportare quella vista, spianando il mitra contro la ventosa proprio davanti a loro. Senza sentire i reclami e le imprecazioni degli altri, fece fuoco ripetutamente, una sventagliata di proiettili pesanti dopo l'altra, continuando ad urlare, aprendo buchi rossi insanguinati nella carne scura che non riuscivano a rimarginarsi come i fori di normali pallottole. I suoi nervi avevano completamente ceduto. Non gli importava più di niente. Voleva solo cessare di vedere quell'orrore. –Basta! Basta! Fatemi uscire di qui! Voglio tornare a casa! Basta!  
–Sapevo che non dovevamo portarlo!– gridò Abdullah. –Fermatelo prima…  
Troppo tardi. Una linea rossa pulsante unì tutti i fori di proiettile sulla parete della proboscide come un puzzle. Un grosso pezzo di carne fuoriuscì, cadendo a terra palpitante. Prima che chiunque –CHIUNQUE– potesse fare un movimento, si sollevò di nuovo come una bocca gigantesca e si richiuse sul giovane soldato incorporandolo nel terreno. Fu inutile che accorressero. Il rilievo si assorbì, tutto tornò ad essere piatto e uniforme, mentre nuova carne stava già prendendo il posto della vecchia nel contorno del condotto. Era sparito.  
Abdullah sputò per terra. –Si era offerto volontario, ma l'avevo detto che questa non era missione per uno sbarbatello. Non ha avuto abbastanza sangue freddo. Tanto peggio.  
–Cosa gli succederà?– chiese la dottoressa Hawthorne tremando. –Il campo… dovrebbe proteggerlo dall'assorbimento, no?  
–Nella peggiore delle ipotesi la creatura continuerà a tentare di mangiarlo finché non ci riuscirà. E in questo modo imparerà come oltrepassare il campo– rispose Heine cinico. –Nella migliore… lo terrà imprigionato chissà dove finchè l'aria non si esaurirà. E in ogni caso, anche se prima non lo era ormai è al corrente della nostra presenza. Grazie tante, giovane pazzo. Da questo momento in poi sappiamo ancora meno cosa aspettarci. Potrebbe averci fatto uccidere tutti.  
–E abbiamo anche perso un generatore prezioso e le armi– grugnì il Comandante. –Come se non fossero già poche. Potevamo recuperarle per qualcun altro di noi dopo.  
E con questo laconico elogio funebre, il plotone si voltò continuando il cammino. La dottoressa Hawthorne emise un flebile singhiozzo, ma seguì i passi degli altri. Quelli che rimasero indietro fissando il paesaggio macabro tornato esattamente come prima… furono loro. I soldati più forti. E soprattutto UNO di loro. Che teneva gli occhi fissi nel vuoto stringendo i pugni convulsamente.  
–_Ange._– Lei gli si avvicinò alle spalle, senza toccarlo.  
–Ho… ho cercato di salvarlo… non ci sono riuscito– mormorò, con voce strozzata, lo sguardo a terra. –Non ha funzionato… era come muoversi nella melassa… io…  
–NON è colpa tua.– Gli coprì il pugno con la mano sottile, stringendo. CLACK. –Se avessi potuto l'avresti aiutato. Io lo so. Lo sappiamo tutti. Non hai alcun bisogno di scusarti.  
Incredibile come l'uno era sempre pronto a diventare forte, nel momento in cui l'altro era debole. Si riscosse sollevando gli occhi a guardarla, con gratitudine. –Grazie.  
–Ora… c'è bisogno di noi. Coraggio.  
_Finiamo presto questa cosa e andiamo a casa…  
Voglio addormentarmi di nuovo tra le tue braccia…  
Per tutto il tempo che ci sarà ancora dato da vivere._  
E lentamente, tutti si avviarono in silenzio, chiudendo il drappello.

Contemporaneamente, a vari chilometri di distanza…  
–È tutto pronto?  
–Sì, signore. Gli elicotteri hanno il motore acceso. Siamo tutti a bordo. Aspettiamo solo voi.  
–E… l'altra cosa?  
–Abbiamo ricevuto l'okay, signore. Tutto procede secondo i piani.  
–Il colonnello Prey non ne sa niente, vero?  
–No, signore. Come da suo ordine.  
–Benissimo.– Abraham Hunter si allacciò con un grugnito di soddisfazione la maschera antigas. –Andiamo. Con un po' di fortuna, presto avremo TUTTI i nostri nemici esattamente dove li vogliamo. E allora prenderemo due piccioni con una fava.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitolo 12**

_Perché senz'altro una stella lassù in alto ha deciso che c'incontrassimo. Ma innanzitutto io ti ho scelto. Perché abbiamo condiviso dolori e fatiche, tristezze e speranze. Perché mi hai protetto e consolato, e io ti ho protetto e consolato. Perché è te che ho scelto. Sopra tutti gli altri. Sopra tutto ciò che esiste. Ti ho scelto io come mio amico e mio amore. Ed è questo che ti rende unico al mondo._  
–Louis–Marie de Saint–Mére, _Le Roi Enfant_

Dolore. Solitudine. Paura. Chi sono io? Perché sono qui? Dove sto andando? Chi mi ha chiamato? Perché non riesco a trovare pace in quest'inquietudine? Chi sono queste creature che mi odiano? Perché? Le emozioni violente, crude, minacciavano di avvolgerlo e sopraffarlo. Il terrore generava collera, la collera generava desiderio di comprendere. Ciò che non si può comprendere va reso parte di sé? Diventando ciò che non capisci sei in pace? Quasi poteva sentire l'equivalente mentale dei tentacoli gelatinosi protendersi anche verso di lui, cercando di inglobarlo. A tratti i suoi scudi vacillavano, smarriva il senso della propria identità. Forse tutta la vita era accomunata dallo stesso dolore, dalle stesse domande? Erano inscritte in essa fin dalla sua origine e non si sarebbero mai acquietate finché ogni corpo estraneo non fosse stato assimilato? Per questo le filosofie, le guerre, le religioni, le torture, le psicologie, la morte… tutte nel desiderio di _capire_? E una volta capito tutto… annullato tutto? Cosa sarebbe successo? Possibile che non ci fosse niente di più di questo? Chi puoi pregare quando hai sconfitto di tua mano tanti sedicenti dei… e quando forse ne hai di fronte uno vero? Doveva conservare la sua individualità… ma le forze gli venivano meno…  
Era già successo altre volte. Sentirsi così debole, così incapace di aiutare. Così inutile, nonostante tutta la sua potenza. Ma quelle volte… ogni volta… era sempre accaduto qualcosa a sostenerlo. Una voce che chiamava. Un circuito che si chiudeva. Una volontà caparbia, testarda, indomabile che riuniva in una sola molte voci, _non devo non devi non dobbiamo non devono morire…_ un filo teso tra cielo e terra, più forte del diamante e più luminoso del sole… e l'impulso, la spinta, la forza violentissima alla base della sua mente, l'energia illimitata per fare quel che doveva… arrivare… afferrare… salvare. Contro tutti e contro ogni probabilità. Perché era questo che andava fatto.  
Sentiva flebilmente le menti degli amici nel caos dilagante del mostro. Sentiva la loro debolezza e tuttavia la loro unità, l'invisibile saldezza che le legava tutte. Vi si aggrappò con le energie rimaste. Era la sola cosa che poteva aiutarlo a resistere, a non lasciarsi trascinare via. La sua ancora di salvezza. Loro non sapevano neanche quanto ne avesse bisogno.

Vedendolo agitarsi nel sonno, l'uomo anziano che condivideva il suo senso di impotenza e solitudine sul ponte chiuse brevemente nella sua, esperta e rugosa, la manina che continuava a stringersi e allentarsi sulla coperta. Gli occhi continuavano ad osservare le immagini sbiadite e interrotte che apparivano sul monitor. –A cosa stai pensando, bambino mio? Anche tu forse stai combattendo adesso? Loro sono là dentro… privi di forze, e io non posso fare niente per aiutarli. Né per aiutare te.  
Lo sguardo era lucido come per lacrime non versate. Non si permetteva di staccarlo dallo schermo, dove campeggiavano panorami da incubo e organi mostruosi che la sua mente si sforzava e si rifiutava di comprendere. Poteva solo guardare fino alla fine. E pregare che stessero bene.

Procedevano con cautela, guardandosi intorno, attenti a cogliere il minimo rumore. Tutto sembrava tornato tranquillo, ma non sapevano quando avrebbero potuto subire un attacco. Si sentivano incredibilmente piccoli, microbi nel corpo di un gigante portatori di qualche fatale malattia. E come microbi trattati. Chiunque poteva essere il prossimo. Avevano già schivato altri due condotti sanguigni giganteschi scesi ad allacciarsi dall'estremità del torace, ed era stata pura fortuna. Con gli strumenti… _tutti_ gli strumenti disturbati… era difficile prevedere da dove sarebbero arrivati i successivi. Avevano tutti le armi potenziate in pugno, ma più per farne mostra che altro… ora che avevano visto quali potevano essere le conseguenze di sparare là dentro. –Tanto valeva essere disarmati– grugnì Abdullah. –Mi sento quasi nudo… ma ovviamente era da immaginare che a questa bestia non piacesse essere ferita dall'interno.  
–Quel che non le piace è sentire ira… violenza… dentro o fuori di sé– ribatté lei. –In questo, credo che non sia diversa da qualsiasi essere vivente.  
–Da me sì– rise il Comandante. –Un po' d'adrenalina è quello che ci tiene in vita. Se non ci uccide prima. E comunque siamo qui per distruggerla, quindi sarebbe difficile che ci trovasse pacifici comunque. E non penso si supponga che lo facciamo senza un po' di violenza. Piuttosto perspicace come psicologa, signorina, per non saperci neanche avvertire degli attacchi…  
Strinse le labbra e tacque. Quell'uomo le piaceva sempre meno, ma aveva ragione. Era inutile. Tutti erano praticamente inutili. In quelle condizioni, invece che per aiutare erano forse venuti solo per intralciare la missione? Sarebbero stati addirittura d'ostacolo? Secondo il contapassi avevano percorso più o meno un chilometro; il cuore della creatura non sembrava più grande rispetto a prima, ma potevano dire chiaramente che la sensazione oppressiva sembrava aumentata… quanto avrebbero resistito? Sarebbero riusciti ad arrivare al centro?  
I soldati si stringevano intorno al loro capo, nervosi ma concentrati, ammaestrati dall'esempio del loro compagno di quello che poteva accadere perdendo il controllo. L'intero drappello formava un doppio cerchio, con combattenti del posto e alleati equamente divisi tra avanguardia e retroguardia. Gli scienziati camminavano al centro, mentre Heine, all'apparenza imperturbabile, perlustrava i dintorni con lo sguardo tenendo la pistola morbidamente abbassata lungo il fianco, come se per lui fosse abituale trovarsi in situazioni del genere. _Il che è un enorme bluff_, pensava qualcuno. _NOI ci siamo trovati mille volte in situazioni del genere… e siamo tesi come gli archi di Robin Hood. È anche vero che questa volta sembra PEGGIO di tutte le altre…_  
Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, la spia in quel momento si voltò tranquillamente verso di loro. –A quanto pare trovate interessante guardarmi. Naturale. Avrei anch'io dei dubbi su di me, al vostro posto.  
Sostennero lo sguardo, con altrettanta franchezza e ironia. –Più che altro ci stavamo chiedendo… perché un tipo che evidentemente nel suo servizio ha tutto rischia una simile posizione per aiutare dei guerriglieri? Ci guadagni qualcosa? La tua amica potrà avere le sue ragioni, ma tu? Non dirci che ti sei reso conto che la tua parte ha sempre avuto torto e ti sei convertito a difendere gli oppressi. O forse anche questo fa parte del tuo lavoro. Se fai il doppio gioco, potresti fare anche il triplo. In fondo, come si fa a capire da che parte sta un agente segreto?  
–Sarebbe tanto impossibile… che mi fossi convertito?– Sembrava talmente sicuro di sé da non temere nessuna insinuazione. –Più che altro, diciamo che ho scoperto che i miei capi giocavano molto più sporco di quel che credessi. E la cosa non mi è piaciuta. C'erano missioni di cui neanche noi eravamo a conoscenza.  
–Cosa vorresti dire?  
–C'è qualcosa laggiù… la vedete? A quanto pare questo terreno non è poi così uniforme– avvertì leggermente glissando sulla domanda, in tono di conversazione, sollevando l'arma per indicare. –Se fossimo in un mondo _normale_, direi che è una specie di rilievo… una collinetta.  
Qualcosa come una cicatrice o una verruca si elevava al di sopra della pianura carnosa. Poteva essere alta forse quanto due uomini, simile a un tumulo di tessuto rugoso, ricco di ruvide vene. Da lontano la si sarebbe potuta scambiare per una tenda o una piccola capanna. E non era l'unica. Altre minori, simili a grosse pietre, a distanze irregolari si scorgevano tutto intorno. La distanza era ancora troppa per capire cosa potessero essere esattamente.  
–Riesci a…  
–Posso provarci.– Scintille statiche danzavano davanti agli occhi. Era difficile mettere a fuoco. False immagini si sovrapponevano confondendo le idee. Mentre si sforzava di ricavare un'impressione chiara, a un tratto un lieve brivido le attraversò la spina dorsale. Si voltò a destra e a sinistra. Non c'era niente… o così sembrava. Era stato uno scherzo delle interferenze quella sensazione di essere osservata? Se avesse potuto fidarsi delle sue percezioni…  
–Credo ci sia qualcosa dentro– si decise infine a dire, senza accennare al resto. –Ma non so dire con precisione cosa. Vedo forme… ma molto confuse. Mi dispiace…  
–Non preoccuparti. Dovremo per forza avvicinarci… disgraziatamente sono proprio sulla nostra strada e ci metteremmo troppo tempo a girarci intorno. Ma nessuno di noi vada a stuzzicarle. Se sono una specie di baccelli e dentro dormono mostri come quelli che abbiamo già incontrato… altre imprudenze sono proprio l'ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno adesso.  
–Esattamente quello che avrei detto io– commentò Abdullah. –Anche se gli ordini qui sono IO che dovrei darli. Ma ci passo sopra.  
Lentamente, a lunghi passi circospetti, i soldati e gli altri raggiunsero la zona e si insinuarono tra le escrescenze come in un campo di macigni. Alcune avevano una forma più arrotondata, altre più spigolosa. La principale era più alta che larga, quasi una colonna, un monumento… Accostavano gli strumenti per cercare di rilevare qualcosa, senza molti risultati. Qualcuno allungò perfino la mano quasi a sfiorarne qualcuna, prima di ricordare e ritrarsi con più paura che ribrezzo, nonostante fosse avvolto nel campo di forza. Nessuno si soffermò troppo a lungo, se non per girarci intorno in cerca di eventuali sorprese. Senza trovare nulla. Il silenzio era spettrale. Non parlavano. Avevano la sensazione di trovarsi in un cimitero. Un paio di volte qualcuno dei soldati ebbe un soprassalto, voltandosi pronto a far fuoco, ma ricomponendosi in fretta. Anche loro avvertivano che qualcosa non andava? O era solo la tensione del pericolo?  
Il campo era molto più esteso di quel che sembrava. Pareva andare avanti per centinaia di metri, in tutte le direzioni. –Non disperdetevi– avvertì, cercando di non perdere di vista nessuno. –Può succedere qualsiasi cosa…  
–Ad esempio questa?– sentì dire alla dottoressa Torres, mentre esclamazioni d'allarme si levavano dal resto del gruppo. Si bloccarono. Il terreno sotto i piedi di due guerriglieri aveva cominciato a sprofondare, vicino a uno dei tumuli. Gli stivali affondavano come se si trovassero sulle sabbie mobili, il tessuto si ammorbidiva, risucchiandoli verso il basso, aprendosi e poi richiudendosi per inghiottire. Tutti stavano accorrendo verso quel punto. Nella loro lingua, i due gridavano invocando Dio, o le proprie madri.  
_Devo muovermi!…_  
Il pensiero fu istantaneo… lo scatto non altrettanto. Come prima, si sentiva rallentato… gli sembrava di essere immerso in qualcosa di viscoso che lo tratteneva, lo tirava indietro. Lento. Troppo lento. Vedeva pianissimo davanti ai suoi occhi la scena delle due vite che sfuggivano inesorabilmente mentre non riusciva a raggiungerle in tempo. Non l'avrebbe permesso di nuovo. Attinse a tutte le sue riserve. Lo sforzo sembrò interminabile, ma durò soltanto una frazione di secondo. Raggiunti. Presi. In salvo. Quando si fermò il fiato gli mancò di colpo. Cadde in ginocchio, con una fitta violenta al torace. Quanto gli era costato?… Non sarebbe riuscito a rifarlo…  
Ma all'improvviso ovunque dai pressi delle escrescenze avevano iniziato a spuntare una quantità di minuscoli viticci dal basso, afferrando i soldati, allacciandosi strettamente al campo che li rivestiva… come quelli che avevano già visto, ma molto più numerosi, voraci, avidi… simili a tentacoli d'attinia, sottilissimi, resistenti. Non li lasciavano andare e per uno che veniva tagliato altri venti rafforzavano la presa. Alcuni venivano trascinati in giù. Altri compressi contro la superficie dei tumuli che si apriva per accoglierli. Uno fu agguantato, tirato via, con uno strappo doloroso che causò una smorfia sul volto del suo salvatore normalmente abituato a lotte ben più dure. Un altro ricadde nelle braccia dei compagni quando i tentacoli finirono scoppiettando in cenere. Un altro ancora fu spinto via dal suo destino filando rasoterra a zigzag tra i rilievi a bubbone. Ma nuove bocche si aprivano e molti erano già troppo in profondità per riuscire a riprenderli. La carne pallida li ingoiava fino alla vita, i corpi erano già scomparsi quasi del tutto nei muri. Afferrargli le braccia non serviva a nulla, e le grida salivano di tono. Si vedevano già morti, pregavano i compagni impotenti di non abbandonarli, prima che la presa tenace strappasse lentamente le loro mani da quelle a cui cercavano di aggrapparsi…  
–Dobbiamo…  
–Io… ce la faccio a stento… e avrei paura di spezzarli a metà se pure ci riuscissi… li ucciderei…  
I frammenti tagliati col machete si gettavano addosso a chi li aveva attaccati, mirando alle braccia o al volto, cercando di afferrare e stringere. Alcuni avvizzivano a contatto del campo. Altri riuscivano nell'intento, provocando altre grida mentre la vittima cercava di scrollarseli di dosso o bruciarli. Cercò irragionevolmente di sollevarsi. Non ci riuscì. Barcollò e ricadde, furiosamente disperato. _Perché noi no?… Perché questa cosa non sta cercando di catturare anche noi?… Forse sente che siamo… meno organici? Oppure che non temiamo per noi stessi? E nonostante questo… non riusciamo a fare… NIENTE…_  
Colpi di pistola. Due. Tre. Quattro. In rapida successione, con freddezza Elaine Torres fece fuoco creando due semicerchi di buchi attorno al contorno delle gambe risucchiate di un prigioniero, senza colpirle. Abdullah si voltò verso di lei furente. –Sei pazza, donna? Cosa pensi di fare? Vuoi che il mostro ci distrugga su due piedi?  
–No. Voglio salvare i tuoi uomini. Forza… cosa state aspettando? Non abbiamo la schiuma dissolvente degli americani, ma sappiamo benissimo che dei frammenti staccati dal corpo sono molto più deboli! Muovetevi! Estraeteli da lì con tutto ciò che hanno intorno!  
Glenn Heine non attese che lo ripetesse. Silenziosamente ed efficientemente, girò intorno alla vittima e imitò l'azione della donna dall'altra parte. I pochi ancora liberi colsero il suggerimento e corsero ad aiutare, a scavare nella carne, ad allentarla con le pallottole, senza attendere che il loro comandante confermasse l'ordine.  
CLICK. CLICK. CLICK. Una serie di meccanismi di sparo si misero in posizione rapidamente uno dopo l'altro. –Provo anch'io– esclamò sottovoce Faccia di Pietra. –Non so quanto la mia potenza di fuoco sia stata compromessa, ma sicuramente la mia mira è ancora sufficiente… e col cavolo che mi faccio superare da questi due! Fatemi spazio!  
La prima raffica partì inceppandosi soltanto lievemente. Le altre seguirono, mentre si spostava da una parte all'altra dove c'era bisogno. Era quasi doloroso far scattare le cerniere, premere sulle giunture, ma stringeva i denti e sopportava senza un gemito. Più o meno faticosamente, impugnarono le armi e si affrettarono ad imitarlo. Il laser tagliava con precisione attorno ai corpi intrappolati, con margini di parecchi centimetri, brecce dagli orli cauterizzati che subito armi e mani si affrettavano ad allargare prima che si saldassero di nuovo. Come dei dissepolti vivi, i soldati venivano tirati via dalle loro tombe sanguinanti, liberati a strappi dai brandelli pervicacemente attaccati, tremanti, bagnati di sudore e lacrime, increduli di essere vivi. Li trascinarono tutti il più possibile lontano dai tumuli. Forse il danno ai suoi tessuti aveva convinto la creatura a desistere, ma in un modo o in un altro sembrava che l'attacco si stesse esaurendo. Alcuni cespi di attinie si sollevavano ancora automaticamente, si richiudevano sul vuoto e si ritraevano non trovando nessuno da afferrare. Ansimando, rimasero ad osservare.  
–Sapeva di noi… o una reazione automatica? Magari per proteggere un punto vulnerabile… una cicatrice…  
–O forse qualcosa d'importante? Cosa c'è là dentro?… Comunque, se è questo che dobbiamo aspettarci d'ora in poi, o magari anche peggio… non so se ce la faremo.  
–DOBBIAMO farcela, Abdullah.  
–Comandante! Comandante!– chiamarono concitati un paio di uomini dall'orlo del campo, dove si stava portando via a braccia l'ultimo sopravvissuto. Chini sulla fossa che l'aveva quasi reclamato, avevano gli occhi fissi e spiritati e facevano gran cenni di avvicinarsi. Uno di loro reprimeva il vomito a fatica. Quando arrivarono correndo, indicarono all'interno a gran gesti.  
Il punto si trovava esattamente dove uno dei tumuli incontrava il terreno: la cavità era stata tagliata per metà al suolo e per metà in verticale, nel punto in cui la carne pareva più liscia e sensibile, come tra dito e dito di una mano. Gli orli, con peli sparsi a contornarli, si agitavano convulsamente, dolorosamente, come la bocca di un mostro a cui fossero stati strappati tutti i denti, cercando di ritrovare un equilibrio, di chiudersi su se stessi. Il fondo si stava rapidamente allagando di sangue che in superficie iniziava già a coagularsi. Carne viva, scura, formava le pareti. Ma sebbene fosse uno spettacolo terribile, non era questo che stavano fissando i soldati. –Comandante… _quella_… non è di Hakim…  
Nonostante il mostro fosse quasi riuscito a incorporare metà dei membri del gruppo, non aveva superato nessuno dei campi di forza. I congegni avevano resistito alla pressione addirittura meglio di quanto avessero potuto immaginare. Nessuno era stato mutilato né aveva perso neanche il minimo brandello del proprio corpo. Eppure… quella che emergeva dal basso, pallida, ripiegata, senza vita, avvolta nella stessa energia che circondava tutti loro, era la mano di un uomo.  
Senza pronunciare un'altra parola, evitando il sangue come si farebbe con l'acqua in una buca sulla spiaggia, iniziarono a scavare di nuovo. Quasi contemporaneamente gli altri, comprendendo silenziosamente, presero ad imitare l'opera con tutte le altre brecce. Usavano il calcio delle armi per lacerare i tumuli. L'ameba aveva forse imparato a replicare un corpo umano in tutte le sue fattezze? Oppure…  
Le loro domande ebbero presto risposta. I loro sforzi disseppellirono un cadavere. Integro. Non l'uomo che era stato risucchiato poco prima. Gettato davanti a loro, rigido in una posizione disarticolata, le dita delle mani piegate ad artiglio, morto da due o tre giorni. Era un uomo di mezza età, dai lineamenti orientali, vestito come un soldato ma con degli assurdi occhialini tondi preservati anch'essi dal campo che aveva impedito al corpo di essere assorbito. Gli occhi acquosi erano rimasti fissi, spalancati in un'ultima espressione di puro orrore.  
–Com'è possibile?… Non dovevamo essere i primi ad essere entrati qui dentro?… Qualcun altro ha provato prima di noi? Quando?…  
La dottoressa Hawthorne, che si era fatta strada tra gli uomini accalcati per vedere, si portò le mani alla bocca reprimendo un grido angosciato. Il professor Al–Shakri, dietro di lei, tremava come una foglia senza emettere suono. –Oh, mio Dio! Xiao!… Yang Xiao!… Non ci credo… cosa è successo?!…  
I richiami degli uomini fecero loro sollevare la testa. Altri corpi simili venivano liberati dagli involucri viventi, trasportati e accumulati in un macabro mucchio. Tutti nelle stesse condizioni. Ogni escrescenza ne conteneva almeno uno, quelle più grandi anche cinque o sei. In totale, quando ebbero finito, ne contarono una quarantina. Uno spettacolo lugubre, infelice, insensato. Singhiozzi silenziosi vennero da qualche punto del gruppo. Preghiere sussurrate, in lingue diverse, da altri. Ecco perché. Quei tumuli erano davvero un cimitero. E sentendosi toccata nuovamente nel punto sensibile, la creatura aveva reagito con più forza agli intrusi.  
–Queste sono uniformi americane– notò infine Abdullah, rompendo il silenzio. –E quei campi di forza… sono quelli di cui abbiamo rubato il modello. La versione precedente alle vostre modifiche. Consolante, per lo meno, scoprire che era abbastanza duraturo anche così.  
–Vedete, era di questo che stavo parlando– commentò Heine tranquillamente, senza scomporsi. –Erano queste le missioni segrete a cui alludevo. Sono passati cinque giorni dall'incidente. Questa spedizione è stata inviata già il _secondo_, subito dopo il rimpatrio degli scienziati sopravvissuti. O il falso rimpatrio. L'ONU non ne sapeva niente. Nessuno è tornato indietro.  
Tutti gli sguardi si concentrarono su di lui. –Il professor Yang in realtà era una spia al servizio dell'esercito americano– proseguì senza cambiare tono. –E non era l'unico. Vari collaboratori del progetto erano stati posti là come collegamento. Alcuni erano davvero ciò che dicevano di essere, altri erano sotto copertura. Nessun paese voleva lasciarsi scappare l'opportunità di sfruttare da solo quello che sarebbe stato scoperto sotto la bandiera della cooperazione tra i popoli. E comunque nessuno voleva dividerlo con i nemici. Gli ordini erano di sottrarre qualsiasi ritrovamento utile… e di sabotare ciò che poteva andare a vantaggio degli altri. Quando c'è stato l'incidente, ogni governo ha accusato gli altri di averlo causato. Naturalmente. Perché ogni governo sapeva che i SUOI agenti l'avrebbero fatto. Poco importa se tutto questo sia stato provocato intenzionalmente o dal caso, comunque. Ormai è accaduto. In fretta e furia, con mezzi improvvisati, gli USA e i loro alleati hanno allestito una squadra per cercare di fermare subito il problema alla radice… e se c'erano ancora dati che potevano essere loro utili, per recuperarli. Naturalmente il professor Yang, come testimone oculare, ha partecipato. È stato chiesto il permesso e l'aiuto delle truppe internazionali solo DOPO il fallimento, quando la situazione ha iniziato a precipitare. Io ne sono venuto a conoscenza allora, dai miei superiori.  
–Dunque lei SAPEVA cosa avremmo trovato qui. E ci ha guidati proprio in questa direzione… apposta?  
Con un riso lieve, perfino gentile, la spia allargò le braccia. –Non avreste mai creduto alle mie parole, altrimenti. E poi… gli ordini sono ordini.  
–Ordini.– La breve parola ripetuta non aveva un tono sorpreso, né irato. Era semplicemente una constatazione. Il sorriso non si spense. –Ve l'avevo detto. Anch'io avrei avuto dubbi su di me.  
Lanciò una strizzata d'occhio alla Torres. Che, con la stessa espressione mortalmente seria di poco prima, andò a mettersi al suo fianco tenendo pronta la pistola.  
Abdullah non cercò neanche di reagire. –Sicché è così. Dovevo immaginarlo.  
–Elaine?– balbettò la dottoressa Hawthorne, ancora semisconvolta, senza capire.  
–Mi dispiace, Noelle– disse rigida la donna più giovane. –Come ha detto… gli ordini sono ordini.  
In quel momento l'aria iniziò a tremolare. In decine di punti. Vicino ai tumuli sventrati come lontano. Qualcosa come una moltitudine di miraggi causati dal calore che comparivano, o piuttosto schermi che si abbassavano. Schermi di invisibilità ora non più necessari. Che celavano uomini armati. In men che non si dica erano circondati da un intero plotone spuntato dal nulla, a fucili spianati, le facce impassibili e le dita ferme sul grilletto. Almeno duecento. In mezzo ai cerchi dei suoi soldati stava avanzando con aria molto soddisfatta a gran passi il generale Hunter, e dietro di lui il colonnello Prey visibilmente contrariato. Erano sempre stati vicino a loro. Li avevano seguiti tutto il tempo… _Ecco cos'era quella sensazione… e io… non li ho visti…_  
–Ebbene sì– sorrise il generale con tutti i suoi denti, trionfante, rispondendo alla domanda inespressa. –A quanto pare non avevamo poi tanto bisogno del vostro aiuto. Ed avevamo un equipaggiamento che non vi aspettavate. Anche se il vostro è stato a sua volta alquanto utile. Siete stati molto gentili a farci da esche e recuperare i dati della precedente spedizione. Buon lavoro, voi due– buttò di sfuggita all'uomo e alla donna che stavano allineati alle truppe in silenzio. –Ed ora ci farete il favore di arrendervi e continuare questo piacevole viaggio come nostri prigionieri.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitolo 13**

_Un quadrato è nulla senza la sua base._  
–Lao Wang, _Il Cammino e la Forza_

–L'avevo detto io… raramente mi sbaglio– commentò il rosso con un riso amaro. –Una così aveva più della spia che della scienziata. Senza offesa, nonnetta.  
–Lo prenderò come un complimento– assentì Elaine, ma senza sorridere. Il gruppo degli undici soldati, del loro comandante, degli scienziati e degli alleati era guardato a vista dai catturatori, entro un cerchio di armi. Li avevano accuratamente disarmati e perquisiti.  
–Dunque ci avete usati.– Il tono di Abdullah era perfino leggero e interessato. O addirittura ammirato. Come se riconoscesse all'avversario una trovata da suo pari che avrebbe potuto avere anche lui. –La dottoressa Torres…  
–Nient'affatto dottoressa. E nient'affatto Torres. Vi presento la signorina Elaine Gyre. Nome in codice L72. Da sette anni uno dei migliori agenti della CIA. E il vero nome del suo degno socio è Glenn Kline. Nel servizio segreto, K112. Molto bravo a convincere la gente della sua buona fede e a farla comportare come vuole, come avete potuto personalmente provare. Lavorano insieme da molto tempo. Questa è stata forse la loro più importante missione.  
Con un cenno di saluto col capo, Heine –Kline– si toccò lievemente la fronte con la canna della pistola, come se si presentasse agli astanti per la prima volta. Si era inginocchiato a frugare tra gli abiti del defunto professor Yang e dei suoi sfortunati compagni. A un tratto emise un verso di soddisfazione ed esibì nella mano un fascio di carte sventolanti. –Gli appunti e le mappe sono tutti qui, signore. Come avevamo sperato. Prima di morire, il professore ha messo per iscritto tutte le osservazioni e le teorie su questo posto. Ora avremo qualche speranza in più.  
–Ottimo. Vedete se c'è qualcos'altro di utile. Poi recuperate le armi e i generatori di campo e lasciate che i corpi facciano la fine che devono. Si può quasi dire che sarà un degno funerale per loro.  
–Siamo stati le vostre esche– fu il commento, sommesso. –Avete fatto in modo che attirassimo il pericolo per rivelarvi solo quando fosse cessato.  
–Precisamente. Abbiamo _lasciato_ che ci sottraeste i segreti di qualche nostro gingillo. Avrebbe reso più facile ottenere dall'ONU il permesso di agire… e avremmo potuto servirci di voi se aveste deciso di entrare qui dentro. Ma non abbiamo fatto trapelare l'esistenza del sistema d'occultamento… che non solo ci rende invisibili, ma cela la nostra presenza a tutti gli altri sensi, e quindi rende impossibile per il mostro attaccarci. Naturalmente non potevamo essere certi che funzionasse finché non l'avessimo provato, quindi l'abbiamo risparmiato fino all'ultimo. E ci siamo anche assicurati che non entraste in TROPPI nel corpo del mostro. Avreste potuto darci dei problemi, altrimenti.  
–Peccato che non avessimo scommesso. Se no il bel tomo qui mi avrebbe dovuto qualche dollaro.  
–Eravamo amiche, Elaine– mormorò dolorosamente la dottoressa Hawthorne.  
La giovane donna sembrò turbata per qualche istante, ma rispose freddamente, scuotendo la testa. –Un agente segreto non può permettersi di avere amici. Sono stata infiltrata dai miei capi fin dall'inizio del progetto per evitare che i terroristi se ne impadronissero. Non sono una scienziata, mai stata… Glenn si teneva in contatto con me e mi passava le nozioni scientifiche che poi mandavo a memoria. Quando si è verificato l'incidente, è stata sempre un'idea del servizio che fingessi di passare dalla parte dei nemici per tenerli d'occhio e riferire sui loro piani. E anche che fornissi loro le informazioni sul campo di forza e altre armi. Ma non avrei voluto che dei civili fossero coinvolti. Che tu ci creda o no, Noelle, mi ero affezionata a te e agli altri colleghi. Non avresti dovuto metterti con questa gente.  
–Vi prego di credermi se vi dico che io non ero a conoscenza di niente– esclamò improvvisamente il colonnello. –Abraham, quando saremo fuori di qui la denuncerò e farò in modo di mandarla alla corte marziale. Ha la mia parola.  
–Lionel, tenga presente che o non usciremo di qui, oppure ne usciremo come eroi che hanno salvato il mondo. E allora non credo che importerà molto a nessuno come l'abbiamo fatto. In ogni modo, io ho semplicemente eseguito gli ordini e non ho messo a repentaglio la vita di nessun nostro alleato. Non credo proprio che i nostri superiori potrebbero condannarmi.  
–E che ne farete adesso di noi?– chiese con disprezzo Abdullah. –Ci manderete ancora avanti come agnelli a far scattare tutte le difese di questa cosa… per poi imprigionarci e giustiziarci non appena ne usciamo? O magari ci ucciderete subito e vi toglierete il pensiero?  
Prey ebbe una mossa di raccapriccio. Non osservarono il suo sguardo irato al collega né ascoltarono il battibecco a bassa voce che ne seguì. Stavano lanciandosi occhiate, comunicando alla loro maniera, con cenni e brevi parole, rapidamente.  
_Vi siete ripresi?  
Io abbastanza… non so quanto posso fare… ma perlomeno non ci hanno legati.  
State pronti. Non sappiamo cosa passi per la testa di quel tipo. Né quanto sappiano di noi. Certo non credo immaginino che non ci hanno disarmati del TUTTO…  
Dovrebbero essersene comunque accorti osservandoci ieri, o adesso. E poi… dici che quella bambola bionda e il suo compare non li avevano già informati?  
È vero._ Un moto di sorpresa, appena dissimulato. _In effetti sarebbe strano… ma non possiamo saperlo… e in questo caso perché sorvegliarci così poco? Saremo indeboliti ma non siamo certo da considerare innocui…  
Comunque non dobbiamo sprecare l'occasione. Risparmiate le forze. E aspettiamo. Se la situazione precipita…  
Io un'idea ce l'avrei…  
La SOLITA idea, dico bene?_  
In quel momento la discussione si concluse. Apparentemente senza soddisfazione di nessuna delle due parti. –Come vuole lei– sbottò Hunter, con un gesto violento del braccio. –Continuo a non capire come sia potuto arrivare al suo grado. Per il momento saranno considerati prigionieri di guerra. Ma se faranno il minimo gesto per mettere in pericolo la missione, li passerò per le armi all'istante. E lo stesso farò con lei.  
–E la missione quale sarebbe precisamente?– ghignò Abdullah senza perdere la sua ironica calma. –Non credo proprio che vogliate semplicemente neutralizzare l'energia mutagena senza cercare di impadronirvene. Non sarebbe da voi.  
–Cosa sarebbe da voi invece? Distruggere qualcosa senza nemmeno fare lo sforzo di capire se si può salvare… se può essere utile? Immagino di sì. Quell'energia è stata scoperta cercando una cura alle malattie dell'uomo. Può servire ancora a quello scopo. E può servire a molte altre cose.  
–Incluso combattere.  
–Incluso difenderci da coloro che ci attaccano e non vogliono riconoscerci il diritto a vivere come desideriamo. E perché no?  
–E al diavolo le conseguenze per gli altri. Noi distruggiamo quello che non capiamo… voi lo sfruttate… mi chiedo chi sia peggio tra noi due?  
Hunter voltò la testa chiudendo il discorso, e si rivolse con disprezzo alla donna anziana. –In quanto a lei, signora… visto che può esserci d'aiuto… le riserverò lo stesso trattamento, come anche al suo collega. Ma sappia che se tutto questo finirà bene dovrà affrontare un processo come traditrice, per aver aiutato dei nemici del suo paese. Mi chiedo cosa mai l'abbia spinta a farlo.  
–Ho cercato di aiutare il _mondo_, signore– rispose lei orgogliosamente, fissandolo negli occhi.  
Non rispose e non la degnò di un altro sguardo. –Tuttavia– continuò riprendendo il tono di prima –queste altre persone non sono soldati… neanche ufficiosamente… e da quello che ho visto di loro sono troppo pericolosi per correre il rischio che ci intralcino.– Un gesto con la mano. Si alzarono in piedi mentre i _marines_ stringevano il cerchio, serrandosi l'uno all'altro.  
–Lei…– esclamò furioso Prey.  
–Faccio quello che devo. Non mi fa alcun piacere, che lei ci creda o no. Non protesti inutilmente. Non ha l'autorità di revocare il mio ordine. Scommetto che le armi in grado di ferire questa creatura possono farlo anche con loro… sebbene siano piuttosto _robusti_.  
Kline e la Gyre si scambiarono un rapido sguardo e tacquero. I condannati circondati dal loro plotone d'esecuzione facevano altrettanto, senza lasciar trapelare paura o tentare di difendersi. Uno dei soldati, inesperto o nervoso, tremava. –Dai a me– gli disse comprensivo un commilitone al suo fianco. –So come ci si sente. Ci penso io.  
Il ragazzo porse grato il fucile potenziato all'altro. Che gli rivolse un cenno rassicurante. Salvo poi afferrargli il braccio, gettarselo al di sopra della spalla mandandolo a gambe all'aria e atterrando col calcio dell'arma altri due vicini ancor prima che toccasse terra, per tirare le loro armi agli altri all'interno del cerchio che si affrettarono ad afferrarle. –QUESTO immagino che non ce l'aveste ancora visto fare! Forza, ragazzi… facciamo volare un po' di polvere!

Gli uomini che li circondavano non avevano ancora avuto il tempo di riprendersi dalla sorpresa. Sfruttarono il vantaggio. Si gettò sul mucchio delle loro pistole sequestrate con tutta la sua prontezza impugnandone una e lanciando le altre in direzione dei compagni. Il dolore al petto si era un po' calmato ma pulsava ancora sordo in attesa di scatenarsi di nuovo… doveva essere prudente!  
A quadrato, spalla a spalla. Serrarono le file mentre ordini venivano abbaiati e il plotone si affollava intorno a loro. –Dobbiamo disperderli… e cercare di farli ragionare. E soprattutto dobbiamo sparare e farli sparare il meno possibile. Tutto questo ci farà perdere tempo invece di farcene guadagnare…  
–Peggio… più combattiamo… e più pericoloso sarà per _tutti_…  
–Ma voi non vi stancate mai di dover fare sempre cose IMPOSSIBILI?  
–E tu?  
–Io no. Chiedevo.  
Un soldato si avventò contro lo spaccone cercando di colpirlo col corpo del proprio fucile mentre ancora stava finendo di parlare. Si limitò ad abbassarsi facendo andare la botta a vuoto e sbilanciandolo, per poi allungargli dal basso un pugno nello stomaco che gli fece perdere il fiato e i sensi, e gettarlo lontano, con una delle sue mosse da teppista. –Quasi quasi mi pare di essere tornato ai vecchi tempi! Non farti male, principino!  
–Non sei l'unico ad essere cresciuto per strada!– Mentre iniziavano a sparpagliarsi per rispondere agli attacchi, notò con la coda dell'occhio Abdullah e i suoi uomini che approfittavano della confusione per sgattaiolare a loro volta a impadronirsi delle armi. Non potevano pretendere che non succedesse… c'era solo da sperare che questo non aumentasse ulteriormente i problemi.  
Poi evitare due pallottole dirette verso di lui da due punti diversi lo distrasse. Saltò verso l'alto, curvandosi per rigirarsi su se stesso. Maledizione. Avevano già iniziato a far fuoco… e questo poteva solo peggiorare la situazione.

I proiettili fischiavano a distanza ravvicinata. Presto i soldati si resero conto che quasi tutti venivano respinti dal campo di forza degli avversari, e passarono ai laser –chi ne aveva– o all'arma bianca, o addirittura ai pugni. C'erano quattro parti in campo e non si poteva neanche essere sicuri di chi fossero gli alleati. La confusione dominava tutto.  
Da una parte…  
–Aiuto aiuto aiuto! Oooh cattivoni! Non lo sapete che non si deve prendersela coi più piccoli?  
Scappava con un'aria teatrale che avrebbe fatto invidia al suo collega, con la bocca a cuore e le mani sulla faccia. I tre che gli stavano alle calcagna grugnivano trovando più difficile di quel che pensavano acchiapparlo. Per essere una pallottola sgusciava come un'anguilla. Ciononostante stavano per mettergli lo stesso le mani addosso… se non fossero andati a sbattere contro un braccio teso simile a una trave che li mise tutti KO in un colpo solo. Da su in giù i due si scambiarono un bel pollice in alto.

Da un'altra…  
–Cucù! Sono qua! No! Sono qua! Ehi, ma ci vedi?  
Sembrava di giocare ad acchiappa la talpa. Nel momento in cui un pugno stava per raggiungerlo il bersaglio si restringeva all'improvviso riformandosi qualche passo più in là con una linguaccia. Il militare non sapeva più neanche da che parte girarsi. Era stanco, disorientato, spaventato. Ansimava pesantemente. Finalmente parve che quel diavolo scimmiesco restasse fermo abbastanza tempo per farsele suonare come si deve. Mise tutto il suo peso in un ultimo colpo che lo fece inciampare e che colse l'avversario in piena faccia… con la forza di un gattino neonato. Dopodichè gli svenne in braccio per pura fatica.  
–Poveraccio– si rammaricò il capoccione illeso. –Bisognava dargli almeno una piccola soddisfazione. Bene, con questo sono dodici… chi è il prossimo?

–Lanciate i fumogeni!– sbraitava Hunter. –Sfruttate la cortina di nebbia! I nostri occhiali a infrarossi funzionano, loro non li hanno!  
–Avete davvero un equipaggiamento migliore del nostro– sentì dire con calma dietro di sé. Abdullah stava avanzando verso di lui a passo da gatto, un fucile nella mano, nell'altra un coltellaccio dai bordi frastagliati. –E a quanto pare funziona anche meglio del nostro qui dentro. Come sempre, avete diviso con noi soltanto le briciole e quello che vi tornava comodo. Che ne dici, caro amico… se parliamo io e te una volta per tutte di questa questione?  
Una rapida occhiata intorno. Nessuno che potesse affiancarlo. Ringhiando, estrasse a sua volta l'arma dalla fondina. –A tua disposizione, terrorista.

–Fermati… fermati, stupido ragazzo! Non sai cosa stai facendo! Potrei ucciderti prima che tu te ne accorga… se volessi farlo!  
Non lo ascoltava. Un affondo dopo l'altro, cercava di mandare a segno il suo machete. Due volte l'aveva schivato, due volte aveva parato col braccio, mandando un sordo rumore metallico. Non riusciva a muoversi bene, sentiva le gambe che gli cedevano e le braccia che rifiutavano di rispondergli, ma era sempre più di quanto il giovane soldato potesse gestire. Nei suoi occhi, all'ira e alla frustrazione stava rapidamente sostituendosi la paura… paura di quello che stava affrontando. Con un gesto inconsulto, urlando gettò infine via il coltello afferrando il manico dello spruzzatore. La schiuma antiorganica… poteva penetrare il suo campo?… Che effetto avrebbe avuto su di lui? E se invece l'avesse mancato…  
–Fermati!– Non poteva contare sulle sue armi convenzionali. E anche se avesse potuto, non _voleva_ farlo. Sollevò la pistola e gli diresse un raggio contro la mano, sperando di farlo desistere. Ustionò la mano, fondendo in parte il cannello metallico. L'altro gridò, ma non si diede per vinto. Con occhi febbrili, cercò di azionare il getto agguantandolo con la sinistra. Senza accorgersi che la cannula si era curvata ed ora puntava nella direzione sbagliata… un urlo…  
–NO!– gli piombò addosso, il coltello baluginò, bombola e spruzzatore furono scagliati lontano atterrando a qualche metro, lo spruzzo spinse il dispositivo freneticamente in circolo corrodendo il terreno carnoso a gara coi suoi sforzi di assorbirlo e inglobarlo. Il ragazzo cadde in direzione opposta, saliva bianca che gli gorgogliava dalla bocca, grumi di carne sciolta su tutto il volto, il braccio e il petto. Lui piombò pesantemente in ginocchio, con fumo livido che saliva dai pochi punti in cui qualche schizzo di schiuma aveva toccato carne viva.  
–Brutto idiota… perché non mi hai dato ascolto? Se fossi morto… se ti avessi ucciso… come pensi che avrei potuto perdonarmi per questo? Più di quanto non possa perdonarmi per… tutti… gli… altri… ahrrr…  
Il dolore lo aveva afferrato. Ovunque. Ogni parte del suo corpo sembrava voler andare per conto suo, cadere in una diversa direzione. _È questo che si prova?… A quanto pare finalmente… finalmente cado a PEZZI…_  
Un'ultima fitta lancinante. Poi si lasciò andare bocconi al fianco del suo nemico, nel buio.

Il campo di forza potenziato lasciava passare proiettili e altri oggetti dall'interno all'esterno, ma non viceversa… però poteva essere penetrato da persone o oggetti avvolti in un campo simile. Era una precauzione che il professore aveva preso per proteggere il portatore. Non aveva previsto che avrebbe permesso anche a lame impugnate e ai calci dei fucili di entrare a ledere il corpo all'interno. Eppure grazie a questa modifica guerriglieri della resistenza e uomini dell'esercito stavano selvaggiamente ferendosi per tutto il campo. Obbedendo agli ordini. Scagliandosi con tutto il proprio giusto odio contro il nemico. Stavano morendo. Si stavano massacrando. Erano troppi, e loro troppo deboli, perché riuscissero a fermarli. E i loro capi non facevano eccezione. Si giravano intorno come due serpenti, lanciandosi insulti sussurrati, digrignando i denti. Forse a nessuno dei due importava più tanto null'altro a parte uccidersi.  
Qualcuno aveva obbedito all'ordine del generale e le granate fumogene erano esplose velando la vista dei combattenti. Ognuno era rimasto solo, avvolto da una caligine infernale, mentre si continuava a cadere da entrambe le parti. Non riusciva a vedere gli altri. Non sapeva dove fossero o come stessero. Si aggirava chiamando, difendendosi quando si imbatteva in qualcuno che gli saltava addosso. Ormai anche gli uomini di Abdullah erano impazziti per la furia della battaglia e assalivano chiunque senza badare a nulla. Era preoccupato per i compagni. Soprattutto per lei. In quelle condizioni, sarebbe riuscita a difendersi? Certo, sapeva che chiunque degli altri le fosse stato vicino l'avrebbe protetta a rischio di tutto… ma loro non sapevano che…  
Si concentrò sull'anello. La sua lievissima carica gli tirava la mano indietro, a sinistra, al richiamo dal suo gemello. Da quella direzione avvertiva ansia, concitazione… delicatezza. Per non perdersi di vista nel momento del bisogno, aveva detto il genietto. Mai niente era stato più vero o più utile. Si voltò in fretta da quella parte.  
I due comandanti erano alla gola l'uno dell'altro, cercando di abbattersi a vicenda al suolo con furia animalesca, le divise stracciate e insanguinate da molti colpi che avevano trovato il loro bersaglio. Il colonnello Prey aveva visto la scena e cercava gridando di intromettersi, di separarli, senza riuscire a farsi ascoltare. E senza vedere alle sue spalle alcuni soldati di entrambi gli schieramenti, che accorrevano verso la lotta decisi ognuno ad aiutare il proprio superiore. Senza vedersi a vicenda, quasi contemporaneamente puntarono i massicci fucili ad energia… l'uno quello in dotazione, l'altro quello che aveva sottratto a qualche nemico. Non pensando che da quella distanza, col fumo e il tumulto, ognuno rischiava benissimo di uccidere anche chi voleva salvare.  
E in quel momento la vide. Correva a sua volta verso gli avversari avvinghiati, tenendosi bassa, gridando qualcosa che non capiva. Si sentì prendere dal panico. Coi suoi poteri compromessi si era _accorta_ del pericolo? Stava dirigendosi proprio entro la linea di fuoco dei due cecchini. Se sparavano…  
Vide le dita pronte sui grilletti.  
La vide inciampare. O inclinarsi verso terra. Il corpo esile che cadeva  
_Bianco. Morbido. Dolce…_  
Non udì il suo stesso grido disperato mentre le si lanciava incontro. Non udì la sua voce che lo avvertiva allarmata mentre si girava verso di lui riconoscendolo, spalancando gli occhi. Aveva _visto_ i cecchini… si era buttata a terra per evitare i colpi… ma _lui_ non aveva visto il terzo alle sue spalle che mirava al cuore…  
FWASH!  
–AGHHHH!  
La sorpresa fece esitare i due soldati pronti a sparare. Dopo il grido, cadde con la dolcezza irreale di una foglia, senza rumore, solo col lieve tonfo del corpo al suolo. E rimase immobile.  
_Caldo. Forte. Dorato…_  
Solo a pochi centimetri la mano dalla mano tesa inutilmente verso di lui…  
_No…_  
Il fumo stava iniziando a posarsi. Quelli che erano ancora in piedi, richiamati dal grido, si rivolsero tutti alla scena inorridendo. Gli occhi le si erano svuotati. Non si muoveva. Non tremava nemmeno. Lo fissava soltanto come morta.  
_Parlami… dimmi che sei vivo…_  
Due o tre erano abbastanza vicini. Mollarono tutto, facendo per raggiungerla. Ma anche i soldati avevano avuto lo stesso pensiero. Vedendo un nemico caduto, entrambi inspallarono di nuovo i fucili, mentre un gruppo intero arrivava di corsa, i primi che incitavano gli altri, per finire il lavoro.  
Qualche istante dopo stavano scappando disordinatamente, urlanti, cadendo colpiti alle spalle uno dopo l'altro da una mira infallibile a cui era inutile sperare di sfuggire. Sparava come una furia, dritta in piedi, il volto solcato di lacrime, implacabile. –Non lo toccate… non lo toccate… _provate solo a toccarlo, maledetti!_– Era spaventosa nella sua collera. Come una tigre che difende il suo cucciolo.  
Abdullah e Hunter non avevano visto nulla, e se anche avevano visto qualcosa non gli importava. Erano troppo presi dalla loro sfida personale. L'arabo era riuscito a costringere in ginocchio l'americano, ansimante, e a sospendergli il proprio coltello sulla fronte mentre la mano gli stringeva il collo. Ma con uno scatto di reni il generale, più robusto, nonostante il sangue che stava perdendo ribaltò di colpo la situazione. Imprigionò a terra il corpo del proprio nemico, incombendo su di lui come una montagna. –Adesso non hai più tanta voglia di sfidarci, vero?– rantolò rauco. E fece per tagliargli la gola.  
–BASTA!– Un guizzo, un balzo e furono su di loro, strappandoli l'uno dall'altro, gettandoli riversi in due direzioni opposte, bloccandoli con braccia e gambe, furibondi. –Che cosa credete di fare, dannati imbecilli? Pensate che il mondo esista soltanto perché voi possiate fare a pugni? Sapete dove siamo? Lo vedete cosa avete causato?  
–Sono stati loro ad aggredirci per primi!– ruggì Hunter, lottando inutilmente per liberarsi coi muscoli potenti contro qualcosa di più potente di lui. –Faccio quello che devo… abbiamo ogni diritto…  
–Di fare quello che ci pare?– gli urlò in faccia il compatriota. –Di decidere cosa va bene per il resto del mondo? Oh, certo! Perché siamo il dono di Dio al mondo! I pionieri dei diritti! I difensori dell'uguaglianza dei nostri interessi! Quelli che decidono cosa è giusto e cosa sbagliato! Perché siamo i più forti! Perché la faremo vedere a chiunque osi pensarla in modo diverso! Be', _non sei_ il più forte qui, stupido ammasso di medaglie e bicipiti! E stai mettendo in pericolo la missione… stai mettendo in pericolo il mondo intero… solo cercando di dimostrare che lo sei! Avrei _io_ tutto il diritto di ucciderti adesso, se per averlo bastasse essere i più forti!  
–O se bastasse essere i più deboli!– gli fece eco l'altro trattenendo Abdullah che si divincolava, la sua solita calma andata completamente a quel paese. –Lo _sai_ cosa mi hanno fatto, stupido ometto? Lo sai cosa hanno fatto a me, alla mia famiglia, al mio popolo, solo perché credevano di essere più forti? _Sai_ quanti di loro ho dovuto combattere? A quanti ho sparato? E quanto ho sofferto nel farlo? Non venire a parlarmi di vendette o di gioia del combattimento! Per me tu sei _esattamente come loro_! E per colpa delle vostre stupide lotte i vostri uomini sono morti inutilmente e il nostro amico è stato ferito!  
–E non è l'unico– mormorò una voce scura emergendo dai resti della nebbia, il compagno più robusto che sosteneva quello semisvenuto per un braccio, la testa china. Gli altri due lo seguivano tenendosi alle spalle i due scienziati impauriti miracolosamente illesi, puntando serissimi le pistole alla schiena delle spie. La donna bionda teneva silenziosamente le mani alzate e gli occhi fissi davanti a sé, l'uomo sembrava quasi divertito. –Mi arrendo. Non c'è senso a combattere quando già si sa come va a finire. In fondo, chiunque riesca a compiere la missione, io avrò eseguito i miei ordini comunque.  
I due comandanti parvero rendersi conto di essere sconfitti. Si guardarono intorno. Solo pochi soldati feriti erano ancora in piedi e sembravano avere ben poca voglia di soccorrerli. Si rilassarono. –Sicché siamo _vostri_ prigionieri di guerra ora– sussurrò senza voce Abdullah, con sfida. –E cosa pensate di fare, si può sapere?  
La ragazza era caduta in ginocchio sollevando il corpo del giovane caduto, guardandolo in volto. Scoppiò di nuovo in lacrime di gioia quando lo sentì respirare e gemere lievemente, stringendoselo piano al cuore. Sospirarono di sollievo vedendolo sbattere le palpebre e iniziare a riprendersi. La ferita era seria ma non mortale. Per fortuna si era abbassato a sua volta correndo e il laser aveva trapassato la spalla anziché il petto. –Se fosse morto, credo che ti avrei rotto tutte le ossa personalmente– mormorò il rosso, pochissimo con l'aria di chi sta scherzando. –Stando così le cose… come avete detto, ci accompagnerete per il resto del viaggio. E ci aiuterete _tutti_ a fare quel che dobbiamo. Visto che non siamo in forma, ne abbiamo bisogno. Altrimenti non mi dispiacerebbe lasciarvi tutti qui legati e fare per conto nostro. Ma più siamo, e più abbiamo probabilità di riuscire. Siamo d'accordo, vero?  
Il colonnello guardava basito. Questi uomini erano riusciti da soli a sconfiggere le truppe del suo collega e tutte le forze in campo, e a creare la tregua che per lui era stata impossibile. Li vide tirare su per le braccia entrambi i capi maldisposti, che si gettavano irose e diffidenti occhiate oblique. Forse sarebbe stato pericoloso lavorare insieme… ma almeno adesso…  
Ma non ebbe il tempo di pensarci ulteriormente. Non ebbe neanche il tempo di fare un passo.  
Un terrore sidereo lo afferrò gelandolo interamente dall'intimo. Partiva dalla gamba, dalla caviglia, dove una MANO biancastra, tutta tendini, emersa all'improvviso dal terreno lo stringeva saldamente con forza inumana. Un'altra era aggrappata alla gamba di Kline. Altre ancora stavano spuntando ovunque, agguantando i soldati sani o feriti, protendendosi ad afferrare chi cercava di scappare, brancolando come zombi, seguite rapidamente da avambracci giallastri. Erano stati stupidi a pensare che una battaglia simile non attirasse l'attenzione del mostro. Aveva avuto fin troppa pazienza con loro. E adesso…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitolo 14**

_Quando sarà finito il terremoto e noi saremo nell'occhio del ciclone  
Non voleranno più uccelli e non strisceranno più serpi, niente più aerei nell'aria  
Ognuno amerà se stesso, ognuno amerà gli altri quando la polvere si sarà posata  
E non tremeremo, non ci venderemo, non ci legheremo e tradiremo,  
Niente più combattimenti, niente più urla e fughe.  
E penseremo a salvarci, a salvarci tra noi. La vita non andrà a suo modo  
Ma al modo di tutti. Nel vento ci chineremo sul fiore rimasto.  
E sarà così che avrà inizio il mondo…_  
–The D.R.E.A.M.

–Non riesco a ripristinare il contatto… accidenti!… Cosa sarà successo là dentro?…  
Le ultime immagini disturbate che aveva ricevuto erano dei soldati quasi assorbiti nei monumenti di carne, di tutti che cercavano disperatamente di salvarli. Poi all'improvviso il sistema aveva ceduto completamente. Per quanto provasse a girare le manopole, aprire il pannello, ricollegare le prese, da quasi due ore lo schermo non mostrava altro che una successione di righe verticali che non tentavano nemmeno di ricomporsi anche momentaneamente in un'immagine. Il sudore gli scorreva gelido sul viso. Erano in pericolo quando li aveva persi. Non voleva neanche pensare a quello che poteva essere accaduto nel frattempo.  
–Forse qualcosa ha fatto guastare il comunicatore… un colpo accidentale… o forse ormai si sono addentrati tanto che non riesce più a funzionare del tutto… ma se è così, allora anche _loro_…  
–Guuh…  
Un lamento breve, gutturale, come il segno di un incubo. Guardò quasi con speranza, ma il bimbo non dava segno di aver ripreso coscienza. Era l'unico che avrebbe potuto dirgli qualcosa. –Anche tu…– mormorò. –Se questa fosse davvero la fine… sarei onorato di morire con voi… sperando solo che riusciate a perdonarmi… se non fosse stato per me, non avreste passato niente di tutto questo… e ora non posso neanche più stare a guardare, o tentare di consigliarli da lontano…  
Sospirò, rimettendosi a trafficare con l'interno di un altro quadro comandi. –Forse posso almeno riuscire a recuperare l'audio…  
In quel momento una violenta scossa di terremoto fece tremare l'intera nave. Quasi cadde all'indietro, afferrandosi ai terminali. Con un brivido di presagio corse allo schermo esterno, mentre gli allarmi d'emergenza lampeggiavano tutti insieme. Quello che vide al di fuori gli fece morire il fiato in gola. Rimase a fissarlo per alcuni lunghissimi istanti, la bocca spalancata come per emettere un grido che non voleva uscire. Poi voltò le spalle di colpo e tornò alla sala di comunicazione correndo per quanto gli concedeva il corpo tozzo e appesantito dall'età. Freneticamente, riprese a saldare circuiti, a staccare fili, a provare a gridare nel microfono ogni pochi secondi. –Mi sentite? Mi sentite? Per l'amor del cielo, rispondetemi! Dovete saperlo!

–D–devo…  
–Non ti muovere! Non ancora! Lascia fare agli altri!  
Neanche il tempo di riprendersi dalla battaglia che dovevano affrontarne una ancora più mortale. Le mani dei soldati superstiti annaspavano a vuoto nell'aria rossastra mentre venivano trascinati sotto da braccia cadaveriche dalla forza impressionante, che allo stesso tempo si sollevavano sempre più dal suolo rivelando gomiti, poi spalle, poi puntandosi per far uscire il resto del corpo. Per ogni uomo che scompariva un mostro affiorava… l'uno diverso dall'altro, creature scimmiesche, ursine, feline, ma tutte con qualcosa di oscenamente _umano_ nel corpo e nei lineamenti. Un nuovo stadio dell'evoluzione. E tutte smaniose di lacerare e di uccidere. Ruggivano con denti irregolari, mordendo e graffiando con forza inumana coloro che ancora erano riusciti a non farsi catturare.  
–Ugh… non ce la faccio…– rantolò il bianco cercando di alzare la testa, tra il dolore e la nausea. Il compagno che lo reggeva rispose sommessamente: –A noi non va meglio. Siamo ancora più deboli di prima… può darsi che non ne usciamo stavolta. Posso lasciarti qui? Te la senti?  
–Fai pure. Finché ho un briciolo di forza, se qualcuno di quei cosi cerca di avvicinarmisi lo sforacchio.  
Lo poggiò con attenzione a terra e corse ad aiutare con la veemenza di un bulldozer. Gli altri, quelli che potevano, l'avevano già preceduto. I soldati difendevano se stessi e i loro compagni spruzzando schiuma e lanciando granate, ma se dapprima avevano successo scoprirono con orrore che a poco a poco il danno che riuscivano ad infliggere alle creature era sempre minore… ed ottenevano soltanto l'effetto di farle infuriare ancor più. Per ognuna che veniva decapitata con un unico pugno, o bruciata, o fatta esplodere, due o tre di loro giacevano a terra senza vita o orrendamente feriti, o scomparivano urlando nelle viscere della bestia dalla vista dei propri compagni. Quelle che cadevano emettevano un rantolo raccapricciante, pietoso, che scuoteva ancor più dei loro ringhi. Come per tutti i mostri che le avevano precedute… quanto in loro era rivoltante e alieno non cancellava quanto era familiare, riconoscibile, _comune_ con coloro che cercavano di distruggere. E questo aumentava solo ancor più l'orrore.  
Lei indietreggiava, sostenendo e trattenendo il peso sulla sua spalla, sparando in successione a tutti gli arti mostruosi che cercavano di afferrarla insieme al compagno mentre cercava di uscire dalla loro portata. Il laser li faceva ritrarre per un istante, e poi tornavano ad artigliare più violentemente e rabbiosamente di prima.  
–Lasciami…  
–No! Non puoi…  
–Lasciami.– La voce era debole ma era ridiventata ferrea. Lo guardò in viso. Aveva gli occhi fermissimi. –Devo aiutare… questa gente… gli altri… per quanto posso.  
Lo sapeva. Era proprio questo che aveva sempre amato di lui. Per quanto qualcosa in lei vi si ribellasse con tutte le sue forze. Le sorrise flebilmente, sfiorandole la guancia con due dita. –Non morirò– promise sottovoce. –Non _posso_ morire.  
Le braccia si allentarono. Si rimise in piedi a fatica. Le lanciò un ultimo sguardo di ringraziamento. E corse via.  
Elaine Gyre era accerchiata da tre mostri che la stavano stringendo in mezzo. Sparava con decisione con la pistola potenziata, senza mostrare segni di paura ma senza riuscire a fermarli. Finalmente uno dei proiettili imboccò la via della gola. La testa dell'essere saltò. Il corpo si agitò ancora qualche istante come senza rendersi conto della situazione, prima di cadere prono ed essere immediatamente riassorbito dall'organismo. Ma il cane dell'arma al colpo successivo scattò a vuoto. Non aveva munizioni o tempo per ricaricare… era finita.  
Qualcosa che non vide colpì violentemente il secondo mostro, gettandolo a terra. Il suo salvatore riapparve appena in tempo per scaricare il laser direttamente in un occhio del nemico abbattuto, ansimando, distruggendolo. Cercò di rialzarsi per attaccare quello rimasto, ma non ce la fece. Lento… troppo lento… gridò…  
Prima che le zanne e gli artigli arrivassero a destinazione, però, una granata trovò il suo bersaglio con precisione impeccabile, eliminandolo in una profusione di schizzi di materia. Kline apparve alle spalle della sua collega, serissimo, lanciandole un caricatore e rivolgendo al giovane un cenno cortese col capo. –Grazie tante. Non ce l'avrei fatta a occuparmi di tutti e due. È molto leale da parte vostra, dopo i nostri trascorsi, aiutarci in questo modo.  
Senza aspettare che parlasse, gettò uno sguardo interrogativo a Elaine, che rispose allo stesso modo rassicurandolo con gli occhi che stava bene. Lui ebbe uno strano, lieve brivido lungo la schiena guardandoli. Come se riconoscesse qualcosa di se stesso. Ma non c'era il tempo di portare alla coscienza quell'intuizione. Come di concerto, contemporaneamente i tre si voltarono la schiena e corsero dove c'era bisogno di loro.  
Combattevano con determinazione, con tutta la loro caparbietà, con ogni oncia di volontà rimasta in corpo. Ma era troppo poco. Potevano sentire la forza sfuggirgli, ancor più rapidamente di prima. Le loro riserve stavano esaurendosi. E sembrava che non ci fosse fine alla nascita dei mostri. Sempre nuovi venivano partoriti, mentre i loro alleati diminuivano rapidamente. Il pericolo comune aveva fatto finalmente unire guerriglieri e soldati, difendendosi a vicenda, ma neanche questo bastava a salvarli. Le armi si scaricavano… afferravano quelle dei morti e continuavano a resistere, pur sapendo benissimo che non potevano farlo in eterno. Alcuni vedevano con orrore strapparsi via il generatore di campo, e la carne famelica salire a ricoprirli prima che potessero fare il gesto di raccoglierne un altro. I figli della creatura, o lei stessa, avevano finito per scoprire il loro punto debole… Per quanto anche Abdullah e il generale Hunter fossero abbastanza tornati alla ragione da combattere a loro volta spalla a spalla, lo scontro appariva disperato come quello di granchietti che cercassero di fermare l'alta marea. Gli americani avevano cercato di usare i loro dispositivi d'occultamento per proteggersi, solo per scoprire con sgomento che cominciavano a loro volta ad andare in corto circuito… non era più possibile rendersi invisibili ai mostri.

–Koff… ugh…  
–Stai bene, stupidottero?  
–Ce li abbiamo tutto intorno… ho le gambe molli… non mi ricordo neanche che faccia ho… senti, se non ce la faccio ti lascio la mia collezione di mentine…  
–Piantala di dire queste cose o ti faccio alla _coque_!

–Uhhh… mi manca l'aria…  
–Coraggio, amico… appoggiati…  
–Grazie… ma ce la fai?…  
–Forse no… ma terrò duro lo stesso.

La ferita sfrigolava. Il dolore era sempre peggiore. Ogni passo pesava una tonnellata. Ma doveva continuare a muoversi. Togliere i feriti dalla zona pericolosa. Colpire alle spalle quelli che avanzavano sui caduti. Liberare i prigionieri dalla fine incombente. Tutto era una macchia indistinta, non distingueva i volti, le grida, i gesti. Andava avanti a forza di nervi, per puro rifiuto di arrendersi. Sembrava che le creature spuntate dal terreno stessero diminuendo, ma quelle presenti erano ancora decisamente in soprannumero rispetto agli uomini, e non avevano certo intenzione di essere pietose. E la cosa più orribile… i versi che emettevano iniziavano a sembrare _comprensibili_. A somigliare a _parole_. Come se stessero cercando di _comunicare_ con coloro che uccidevano. Forse per spiegargli perché lo stavano facendo.  
Poi, un punto dove le grida sembravano convergere. Da dove i superstiti fuggivano lasciando cadere i fucili e i lanciagranate, senza altro in mente che salvarsi la vita. La confusione, la stanchezza, i resti della nebbia provocata dai candelotti fumogeni da principio gli impedirono di vedere la causa di tanto panico. Poi, lentamente –o così gli parve– un'ombra emerse. Un'ombra che lo fece sentire come se fosse tornato indietro, di molti anni e molte battaglie. E all'improvviso fu come se niente di tutte le loro vittorie fosse avvenuto.  
_A cosa è servito sconfiggerli?… Credevamo che fossero i soli a poter creare tanto orrore… ma a quanto pare gli uomini ci riescono benissimo senza il loro aiuto… Per quanto lottiamo… torniamo sempre al punto di partenza…_  
Davanti a lui si stagliava la sagoma tonante di rabbia di una creatura enormemente più grande di tutte le altre. La testa livida senza collo toccava il soffitto altissimo della volta carnosa, le fauci esibivano lunghe zanne spaiate, gli occhi privi di pupilla fissavano con spaventosa consapevolezza gli esseri minuscoli che si chinava ad afferrare deliberatamente, con mani che potevano contenerne due o tre per volta. Si sentiva insignificante, sperduto, di fronte a una forza così immane.  
Ma non poteva arrendersi. Qualsiasi cosa accadesse.

Il bombarolo era quello che stava peggio tra tutti. Come al solito. Era rimasto semisdraiato, la schiena poggiata contro uno zaino abbandonato, non lontano dal punto dove i comandanti stavano resistendo insieme all'assalto. Era troppo doloroso rimettersi in piedi. Ma se questa doveva essere la sua ultima battaglia tanto valeva far vedere a tutti chi era. Le mani unghiate che avevano cercato di afferrarlo erano state recise con tutto il braccio o erano esplose lasciando un moncherino bruciacchiato, che si era ritratto nel terreno. Ma poteva sentire che le sue munizioni stavano terminando, come le sue forze. Presto sarebbe rimasto indifeso, e allora avrebbe affrontato la fine. Perlomeno però sarebbe caduto con onore.  
Una bestia sfuggita all'accerchiamento torreggiò improvvisamente su di lui di lato. Era ferita, furente, sangue di colore bluastro le ricopriva la parte superiore del corpo. E a quanto pare voleva sfogarsi su qualcuno. Sollevò entrambe le braccia urlando. Le rivolse contro il cannoncino senza fare una piega. Ma non sparò. Cilecca. Non sarebbe riuscito a fare un altro tentativo.  
–Va bene. Direi che me lo aspettavo… _Auf wiedersehen…_  
–COL CAVOLO!– urlò una voce irata. Il corpo lanciato rasoterra a tutta birra impattò contro il mostro come un macigno, gettandolo al suolo una decina di metri più in là. Lo bloccò impedendogli di rialzarsi, mentre quello si agitava come una tartaruga rovesciata. –_Auf wiedersehen_ lo dici a tua zia Lotte! Non credevo che ti fossi così rimbecillito da arrenderti tanto facilmente! Muoviti a ricaricare adesso… o togliti di qui! Con questo coso me la vedo io!  
–Specie di cacciabombardiere a punta… perché devi sempre impicciarti?  
–Sarà che mi mancherebbe il tuo brutto muso… ARGH!– Un'artigliata affilatissima gli aveva lacerato un braccio. –Devo essere un vero masochista…  
–Cosa stai facendo… sparagli!…– esclamò concitato, cercando di rialzarsi.  
–Oh, grazie tante del suggerimento! Non ci avevo proprio pensato! Però, sai, disgraziatamente il laser è scarico… quindi se vuoi che continuiamo a litigare dovrai tirare su la tua pellaccia e darmi una mano! Mica male, eh?– Uno sguardo lampeggiante. –Coraggio… ti sto dando qualche minuto… mi fido di te…  
_No… non davanti ai miei occhi… non di nuovo… qualcuno a cui tengo… mai più…_  
Muoversi era un'agonia… non poteva usare il cannone… né i missili… puntare… allineare… il braccio era così pesante…  
BLAM!  
Il colpo spappolò la testa e il braccio della creatura, che giacque immobile. Il ferito si sollevò ansante stringendosi lo squarcio dolorante. –Be', era ora! Ce ne hai messo di tempo…– cominciò, prima di rendersi conto che a sparare non era stato il suo compagno. Un giovane soldato imbracciava un fucile ancora fumante, sdraiato al suolo accanto a due morti, a pochi passi da loro. Tutto il volto e il corpo erano orrendamente sfregiati da grumi di carne rappresi.  
–Mi hai salvato tu?… Grazie, bello… ma perché?…  
–L–lui mi ha salvato prima– rispose il ragazzo respirando a fatica. –Avevo cercato di ucciderlo e mi ha salvato lo stesso… volevo… ricambiare il favore…  
Ora lo riconosceva. Barcollando, si avvicinò di un paio di passi mentre l'altro s'inginocchiava a sollevarlo da terra. –Direi che l'hai fatto benissimo– disse, rassicurante. –Senza di te ci avremmo potuto lasciare tutti e due la pelle. Mica male come funziona quel tuo ferro… tutti gli altri come quello che ho cercato di usare hanno ceduto…  
–Il… il campo di forza– balbettò il giovane soldato.  
–Cosa? Sì, certo. È ancora attivo, ma…  
–No… il nostro campo di forza… è migliore di quello che avete voi. È stato studiato per permettere agli apparecchi di funzionare normalmente all'interno… anche qui…  
Una pausa di silenzio lunghissima. –E ADESSO LO DICI?– sbraitò quindi l'uccellaccio con quanto fiato aveva in corpo. –Non posso crederci… la salvezza qui a portata di mano e non ne sapevamo niente! Dovrei spaccarti la testa solo per questo…– Avventò la mano. Il ragazzo istintivamente chiuse impaurito gli occhi, ma l'altro aveva afferrato il generatore di uno dei morti, staccandoglielo dalla cintura. Il corpo sprofondò immediatamente nel terreno, disfacendosi, mentre lui gettava il congegno al compagno. –Spiacente, amico… riposa in pace… questo serve ai vivi… Forza! Non perdere tempo! Vedi se funziona!  
Una rapida sostituzione, un ronzio fluente… e un'improvvisa, potente, quasi dolorosa sensazione di sollievo. Gli arti recuperavano la mobilità. Il dolore rifluiva. Non era scomparso del tutto, ma si era ridotto al punto da poter essere ignorato… se ci avesse creduto, avrebbe quasi potuto pensare ad un miracolo.  
–Allora! Stai bene?– sentì chiedersi dall'altro impaziente. Si rese conto di essere ammutolito. –Ah… sì…  
–Bene. Allora adesso cerchiamone uno per me.– Si alzò in piedi per andare a frugare gli altri corpi. –E poi muoviamoci… ne servono abbastanza per _tutti_… specialmente per il pupo! È già messo male… se non lo raggiungiamo in tempo ho la sensazione che finirà per farsi ammazzare!

Di fronte a quell'essere non era più grande di una zanzara. Altrettanto fastidioso. E altrettanto innocuo. Per quanto schizzasse da una parte all'altra colpendolo a ripetizione, non riusciva ad ottenere il minimo effetto se non far agitare le mani gigantesche cercando di scacciarlo. Se non altro in questo modo dava ai soldati il tempo di allontanarsi. Anche se non esistevano posti dove potessero essere in salvo, là dentro. Ma era sempre più stanco. Sempre più lento. Le armi da sole erano inefficaci. Nonostante la sua testardaggine, per quanto poteva durare ancora?  
_Tutto il tempo che sarà necessario._  
Un passo falso di troppo. La mano lo colse. Le unghie grandi quasi quanto lui fecero per serrarlo schiacciandolo come una cimice. Gemendo, sforzò le braccia ad allontanare la pressione spaventosa che gli stava comprimendo il torace. _Lo so… lo so benissimo che sei più forte di me. Ma non te lo permetterò… non posso…_  
Sparò, cogliendo la pelle sensibile tra l'unghia e il dito. Ringhiando di frustrazione, il mostro lo gettò via, facendolo atterrare malamente su una spalla a grande distanza. Dolorante, cercò di rotolarsi su un fianco per rimettersi in piedi, mentre l'ombra della stessa mano si ingrandiva su di lui a dismisura per completare l'opera.  
Percepì la presenza di qualcuno accanto, che era arrivato correndo. Alzò gli occhi. Stivali poco lustri, uniformi di colori diversi. Hunter e Abdullah. Sparavano vicini, senza guardarsi a vicenda, mirando allo stesso punto. Altri si avvicinarono unendosi a loro. Distinse i colori dei suoi compagni prima che qualcosa come una raffica di vento lo sollevasse portandolo a distanza di sicurezza, atterrando coi razzi sputacchianti e con scarsa eleganza. –Acc… ma bene… credo che fosse la mia ultima oncia di carburante… ma comunque è stata ben usata…  
–Dove… come stanno gli altri?…– chiese faticosamente, senza dargli il tempo di rialzarsi.  
–Bene… tutti, ora… come starai tu tra poco… mancavi solo tu… coraggio… mettilo…– rispose porgendogli il generatore potenziato. –Poi non dire che questi cervelli da obice non fanno anche cose UTILI a volte…  
Anche per lui, il benessere improvviso fu vertiginoso. La mente si schiarì mentre il corpo si alleggeriva. Respirò liberamente, a fondo, un paio di volte, sentendo di riappropriarsi di almeno parte delle sue forze. Poi, con un cenno riconoscente all'amico, fu di nuovo in piedi. –Grazie… ce la fai a…?  
–Per chi mi hai preso, per il marmocchio? Ne ho passate di peggio… SICURAMENTE, qualche volta. Vai, forza.  
Non se lo fece ripetere. Lasciandoselo alle spalle, sfrecciò di nuovo verso il campo di battaglia e il gigante. Erano tutti lì. I compagni e i pochi sopravvissuti. Ad attaccarlo da diversi lati, facendolo girare in continuazione in preda a un'ira indecisa. Ciononostante, quando lo vide si rivolse con decisione dalla sua parte come se l'avesse riconosciuto. Si chinò con un rantolo cavernoso cercando di tornare ad afferrarlo.  
Non era al massimo dell'energia. Il dolore alla spalla era ancora lancinante. Tuttavia lo eluse con poca difficoltà, schivando gli artigli, arrampicandoglisi sul braccio, allontanandosi dagli altri piccoli come formiche a terra che gridavano senza che lui riuscisse a sentirli, correndo per evitare di farsi calpestare. Ancor prima di raggiungere la testa, puntò e sparò a un foro che doveva essere l'equivalente di un orecchio. L'effetto gli fece pensare di aver trovato il bersaglio giusto, perché il mostro scosse violentemente la testa e le sue urla crebbero di volume. Sfortunatamente si fece più intenso anche il mulinare rabbioso delle braccia, che sembrava aumentare sempre più di precisione e di consapevolezza. Finché non riuscì a cogliere il suo obiettivo. Le dita gli si chiusero nuovamente intorno come presse idrauliche. Sentì qualcosa dentro di sé andare a pezzi. Si divincolò con tutte le sue forze mentre la creatura se lo portava davanti agli occhi, la bocca enorme che mormorava qualcosa di inintelligibile all'esserino che gli aveva dato tanto da fare. Udì le voci dal basso chiamare. Vide tutti i fasci luminosi e i proiettili convergere al di sotto delle braccia levate all'angolo di un occhio simile a un pozzo di nulla. Riuscì a fatica a liberare un braccio. Il suo laser si unì a quelli degli altri, e fu decisivo. Bruciò la cornea, scavando nel cranio, raggiungendo il cervello. Si rese conto di aver vinto prima che il mostro cominciasse a vacillare, dalle dita che si allargarono lasciandolo cadere. Scese verso terra a una lentezza quasi assurda mentre la montagna carnosa davanti a lui crollava, atterrando in piedi, solo piegato lievemente in avanti, nello stesso momento in cui l'impatto faceva tremare la terra. La testa immane bruciava. Si agitò ancora per qualche istante prima di abbandonarsi del tutto, e la cosa peggiore –prima che morisse e che il corpo subito iniziasse a disfarsi– fu che l'occhio rimasto sembrò _guardarli tutti_ con paura e rimpianto, tra gli ultimi versi della gola rombante.  
–Per…– rantolò il mostro. Trasalirono. La testa ricadde all'indietro. –…ché?– In un attimo era tutto finito.  
Rimase in silenzio, la mano sulla ferita, compreso da quello che aveva fatto. Si sentiva quasi in colpa come se avesse distrutto una persona, un suo simile. Era stato solo un caso che morendo avesse articolato proprio quei suoni? O le creazioni dell'ameba stavano realmente iniziando ad acquistare una vera coscienza? Si era chiesto perché viveva o perché doveva morire? Aveva sofferto? –Mi dispiace– mormorò con tristezza, in un soffio, come a se stesso. – Mi dispiace davvero. Ma non potevo permettertelo. Non posso morire.– Chinò il capo. –Lei soffrirebbe.  
Se la sentì di nuovo accanto mentre ancora stava pronunciando queste parole. Lei, e tutti gli altri. La nebbia e la polvere si erano posate. I mostri avevano smesso di apparire. Continuavano i fulmini e i tuoni dall'alto della volta rossastra. Ma erano ancora vivi, almeno per ora. E avevano conquistato un breve istante di calma.

–Quanti sono sopravvissuti?…– chiese poco dopo contraendo ogni tanto i tratti del volto sotto le dita che stavano praticandogli una riparazione d'emergenza.  
–Sei uomini del plotone di Hunter… tre della pattuglia di Abdullah. Non di più– fu la risposta. –Gli altri… quelli che non sono morti… sono stati incorporati dal mostro. Eccetto i nostri tre comandanti, naturalmente. E le carissime spie. Hanno sette vite.  
–Sono sinceramente felice che vi siate salvati– disse Kline, a poca distanza, tranquillamente. –So valutare le situazioni e i loro vantaggi. E ora come ora, la migliore possibilità che abbiamo per arrivare al centro è lavorare insieme. Come abbiamo fatto contro quell'essere. Credo che i nostri capi siano d'accordo.  
Hunter e Abdullah, entrambi malconci, si lanciarono a vicenda un'occhiata malevola di sguincio, e annuirono con un grugnito.  
Si sollevò, provando a forzare il braccio. Andava un po' meglio di prima, ma i muscoli erano ancora deboli, e la perdita non tamponata del tutto. E sicuramente aveva qualcos'altro di rotto. Sarebbe dovuto bastare. –Forse c'è un modo per salvare almeno quelli imprigionati– disse, lentamente ma con decisione. –Se arriviamo in tempo… e riusciamo a neutralizzare questa cosa prima che finiscano l'ossigeno… saranno liberati. Un motivo di più per sbrigarci.  
–Non sarà uno scherzo, Bro– fece il rosso, serio. –Abbiamo consumato molta energia. Anche se riusciremo ad arrivare sarà solo a una frazione delle nostre forze. E anche il nuovo campo di forza non ci protegge del tutto… e con ogni probabilità peggiorerà di nuovo procedendo.  
–Abbiamo altra scelta?  
–No.– Il bombardiere si strinse nelle spalle, ghignando, mentre sosteneva sulle spalle il braccio del soldato che aveva salvato e l'aveva salvato. –Era tanto per dire.– Tutti gli altri annuirono. Anche i militari superstiti, compresi nella loro fissità, rendendosi conto dell'ineluttabilità della situazione.  
In quel momento, il comunicatore radio riattivato fece improvvisamente udire con insistenza la propria presenza. Il segnale lampeggiava come impazzito. E insieme al segnale ne usciva a tutto volume una voce ben nota, agitatissima. –Dove siete? Rispondetemi! Non c'è più tempo! Qualunque ne sia il motivo… la creatura ha iniziato a espandersi a una velocità enorme… e sta venendo dritto da questa parte!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitolo 15**

_Chiunque tu sia sei mio, dentro di me. Datti pace.  
Nessuno potrà cadere finché io sono al suo fianco.  
Io ti impedirò di cedere, io fermerò lo sconforto,  
Io prenderò in me tutte le frecce che ti scaglieranno.  
Sarò io a vincere per te, sarò io a soffrire.  
Io e loro ci ergeremo come un'armata attorno alla tua casa,  
E dove noi ci poseremo la morte avrà paura di mostrarsi._  
–Wallace Blackman, _Fili di Foglie_

_Ah!… Ci sono!…_  
Come ridestarsi da un sogno. Come tirare la prima boccata d'aria dopo aver rischiato d'annegare. Sapere la verità all'improvviso. Si era addentrato più in profondità di quanto ricordasse di avere mai osato. Aveva quasi smarrito definitivamente se stesso. Ma era servito. Finalmente aveva in mano la chiave di tutto.  
Ora doveva comunicarla agli altri.  
Ma tutto intorno a sé non vedeva che tenebre. Era come essere sepolto sul fondo del mare, con tonnellate di acqua che gli pesavano contro separandolo dalla realtà, rallentando le sue reazioni. Doveva risalire. Riaffiorare alla superficie della propria coscienza. Ma ci sarebbe voluto tempo. E sforzo. Pregò, mentre vi si accingeva, che il tempo rimasto gli bastasse. Sapeva benissimo che non era molto.

Il mondo era impazzito. Come nell'oceano, ondate alte come palazzi si sollevavano toccando le nubi, per poi ricadere rotolando a miglia di distanza, inghiottendo la terraferma, e tornare a sollevarsi. Solo che non erano nell'oceano. E le ondate non erano d'acqua. Forse l'intrusione nel suo corpo aveva fatto irritare a dismisura la creatura… o forse qualche interruttore biologico sconosciuto l'aveva spinta a decidere che non era più tempo di aspettare. Il cielo si era annuvolato pesantemente in modo inaudito per quelle regioni, forse in risposta allo sconvolgimento sottostante. La sabbia contenuta nelle nubi, o il riflesso del suolo, dava loro un colore infuocato e malato. Il tuono assordante che copriva ogni altro rumore poteva essere la voce del mostro immenso o del mondo ferito… o solo delle migliaia di innocenti che in questo momento stavano morendo attirati nelle sue viscere a chissà quale distanza nelle altre direzioni, fornendogli nuovo alimento e nuova massa.  
La marea vivente divorava chilometri ad ogni nuovo impeto, spegneva completamente il poco rimasto della luce del giorno. Tutto intorno ad essa era vuoto e spettrale come il paesaggio di un pianeta alieno. Tranne un minuscolo guscio che si ostinava a sfuggirle come un uccellino davanti a un maremoto. Da solo ai comandi, il professore si guardava indietro ogni pochi istanti, incanalando ogni iota di energia nei motori per raggiungere la massima velocità possibile. Ma anche così, non era abbastanza. L'espansione era più veloce. Non poteva puntare il muso della nave verso lo spazio, perché le ondate erano così arcuate che questo avrebbe significato solo essere inghiottiti prima. Ma li avrebbe raggiunti comunque. Era solo questione di quando.

Correvano. Non sapevano da quante ore. Senza fermarsi. Senza osare fermarsi. Sempre nuovi mostri si paravano davanti a loro, ogni volta più orribili, più arrabbiati. E ogni volta li oltrepassavano, ma non senza pagarne il prezzo. Il gruppo già sparuto continuava a diminuire di numero, e per ogni uomo di meno quelli rimasti avevano meno possibilità di superare il prossimo attacco. Loro erano più resistenti della semplice carne e del sangue… come aveva detto Abdullah… ma ormai anche le loro ferite, sommate alla stanchezza, si facevano sentire. E come avevano temuto, anche il campo di forza migliorato non poteva schermarli per sempre dall'effetto perturbatore di quell'ambiente. Già aveva cominciato a cedere nella battaglia precedente… a perdere le caratteristiche invisibilizzanti… a lasciar passare le artigliate dei mostri. Si sentivano di nuovo indebolire ad ogni passo, venir meno il loro ultimo fondo d'energia. Ma tenevano duro. Potevano soltanto sperare che reggesse fino alla fine senza lasciar passare qualcosa di meno coerente… e cessare di proteggerli dall'assorbimento. In quel caso sarebbe stata la fine.  
Se pure i soldati avevano avuto dubbi sulla natura dei loro alleati, ormai erano scomparsi da tempo. Ma non si trovavano in condizione di stupirsene o di spaventarsene. In quello stato di bisogno disperato, lo accettavano semplicemente come qualcosa che aumentava le loro probabilità di sopravvivere, per quanto di poco. Sicuramente senza l'aiuto di quei guerrieri anche i pochi rimasti non sarebbero stati là adesso. E probabilmente valeva anche il contrario.  
–Diavolo… KOFF… la bombola è esaurita…  
–Levati, tappo! Ne hai uno dietro!  
–Grazie… te ne devo una…  
Non potevano sapere cosa stesse accadendo fuori. Le comunicazioni radio si erano interrotte di nuovo mentre avanzavano. L'espansione verso l'esterno non pareva avere effetti sulla situazione interna, almeno non effetti che potessero vedere. Quelli che avevano lasciato fuori stavano bene? Quanto si era ingrandito il mostro? Era già una lotta a vuoto la loro o rimaneva ancora qualche speranza di salvare il mondo? Quasi non c'era tempo per domandarselo. Solo per combattere. In distanza il cuore pulsante di luce scura, alimentato dalle grosse vene contorte, sembrava non avvicinarsi mai, o addirittura a volte allontanarsi. Forse anche la cavità a volta cresceva gradatamente senza che se ne accorgessero? Forse erano destinati a continuare a correre in eterno senza riuscire ad arrivare mai? Non volevano pensarci. E comunque, a quel punto non avrebbe fatto nessuna differenza. Non avevano altra scelta che andare avanti.  
Il colonnello Prey era il più indebolito e stanco tra i superstiti del commando. Insanguinato da tagli sulle gambe e sul torace, non si lamentava sparando all'impazzata. A confronto di altri, se l'era cavata assai a buon mercato. Glenn ed Elaine perlustravano il percorso con calma glaciale quasi passando avanti alle avanguardie, indicando le vie più sicure, calcolando con freddezza i punti deboli dei nemici. Parlavano pochissimo, ma erano sempre presenti nel momento in cui qualcuno aveva bisogno d'aiuto, con rifornimenti, avvertimenti, aiuto. E soprattutto, si proteggevano tra loro… senza perdersi mai di vista. E senza perdere mai di vista i due comandanti. Hunter e Abdullah sembravano ormai aver accettato le circostanze che li costringevano ad allearsi, sebbene la cosa chiaramente continuasse a non piacere a nessuno dei due. Ognuno eliminava sistematicamente le creature che minacciavano l'altro, con una smorfia rabbiosa dovuta probabilmente più al fatto di doversi salvare a vicenda che ad altro. Ma man mano che andavano avanti le armi erano sempre meno d'aiuto, e non soltanto a causa del malfunzionamento. I figli del mostro si evolvevano. Diventavano più resistenti, più forti. Adeguavano le loro risorse a quelle degli organismi parassiti che cercavano di distruggere il corpo originale. Ormai la schiuma antiorganica non serviva più. Anche le granate e i proiettili modificati non riuscivano più a far esplodere la testa delle bestie in un colpo solo. E anche quando ci riuscivano… alcune avevano iniziato ad andare in giro senza testa… su arti e appendici di cui nessuna scienza conosceva il nome… orrori talmente grandi che anche chi ne fosse uscito vivo non sarebbe più stato lo stesso.  
Poi, infine, quando ormai avevano perso ogni nozione del tempo e dello spazio, all'improvviso… dietro l'ultimo sbarramento… eccolo. Il cuore.  
Sembrava essere diventato enorme da un momento all'altro, senza intermezzi. Faceva male agli occhi guardarlo. Non perché la luce fosse particolarmente intensa o snervante. Più perché sembrava infiltrarsi nei sensi disturbandoli, distruggendoli, dall'interno. Sospesa in aria, sostenuta dai tubi sanguigni, la forma era perfetta, rivoltante, disseminata di pori enormi, solcata da vene. Come un'immensa e terribile cattedrale.  
–Gli strumenti non sbagliano– annunciò il professor Al–Shakri, con eccitazione. –Questo è davvero il punto dove si trovava il laboratorio.  
–A pensarci bene…– mormorò la dottoressa Hawthorne, dando uno sguardo esitante ad Elaine che le rispose con un assenso –la forma può anche ricordare quella del laboratorio originale… come se fosse stato… preservato e isolato per qualche motivo… si trovava in cima ad un'altura, ma la creatura vi avrà scavato sotto. Però… perché?…– Tacque qualche istante. –Abbiamo voluto seguirvi per esservi d'aiuto, ma tutto questo va oltre la mia comprensione… non so cosa posso fare… forse non sarei dovuta venire.  
–Comincia a capirlo a quanto pare– ghignò amaro Abdullah. –Ma ormai quel che è fatto è fatto.– Si rivolse a Kline. –Cosa dicono gli appunti del professor Yang su questo posto?  
–Pare che fossero riusciti ad arrivare fin qui… ma sono tornati indietro, per qualche motivo. La scrittura è piuttosto ingarbugliata… mi dia un attimo– rispose l'agente segreto illuminando i fogli con la torcia.  
–Potremmo non averlo, un attimo– commentò il Comandante guardandosi alle spalle. Forme massicce cominciavano già a distinguersi di nuovo a non troppa distanza. Di certo la creatura non avrebbe assistito impassibile a un assalto al nucleo stesso della propria energia. Già il fatto che cercasse di proteggerlo tanto era una conferma del fatto che le loro congetture erano fondate. –Dobbiamo impedir loro di raggiungerci… almeno per il tempo che ci serve a decidere cosa fare, e a farlo. Ma ormai le armi sono inutili.  
–Abbiamo i campi di forza rimasti. E i fucili a gelatina… quelli non li abbiamo ancora usati. Delimitiamo un doppio perimetro tutto attorno al cuore. Forse non riusciranno ad oltrepassarlo… e anche se ce la facessero… perlomeno avremmo il tempo che ci serve.  
I capi approvarono l'idea. Silenziosamente, fecero cenno ai loro uomini di eseguire e loro si affrettarono a farlo, aiutati dai loro alleati. Presto tutta la zona fu avvolta da una cortina d'energia purpurea alta almeno un paio di metri, generata dagli apparecchi disposti a intervalli regolari, come la barriera infrarossa attorno a St. Christian Island. All'interno di questa una parete morbida, semitrasparente e spessa, fungeva da seconda linea di difesa, isolandoli dall'assalto degli anticorpi. Il problema era che non ci si poteva vedere molto bene attraverso. Avrebbero dovuto star pronti a qualunque cosa. Tutti gli uomini validi si disposero all'erta attorno al perimetro. Intanto Kline sfogliava con fretta controllata, al centro del capannello degli altri. –La squadra infiltrata non si era avvicinata quanto noi. Comunque, dai suoi appunti sugli esperimenti… e dalle proprie osservazioni… il professor Yang pensava di poter dedurre che l'entità avesse trovato necessario distanziarsi dalla sua propria forza animatrice per riuscire a mantenere un minimo di coerenza in se stessa, per istinto. Perché dopo la spinta iniziale… qui ci sono calcoli che non capisco, ma il contatto diretto con l'energia senza un filtro indurrebbe un tale caos che la materia vivente o inanimata non potrebbe neanche conservare la propria forma… si dissolverebbe semplicemente in un «mare di potenzialità quantica»… insomma, cesserebbe di esistere. Tuttavia, l'essere ne ha bisogno per continuare a esistere… di qui quei condotti di collegamento.  
–Come pensavamo. Quindi, se li tagliassimo? Avremmo ragione del mostro?  
–Temo che non sia così facile. A quanto pare la spedizione precedente aveva avuto la stessa idea, ma secondo il professore l'energia interna si limiterebbe a fuoriuscire in modo esplosivo… uccidendo tutti i presenti e distruggendo potenzialmente un'area vastissima, forse anche il mondo intero. Per questo stavano rientrando. Per escogitare un piano più sicuro. Poi non ce l'hanno fatta.  
Le facce intorno si fecero scure. –Allora non c'è modo di controllare questa cosa– esclamò Hunter. –Siamo venuti fin qui per niente? Quei fogli non possono darci alcun suggerimento?  
La spia continuava a voltarli ed esaminarli febbrilmente. –Temo di no… comunque, se decifro bene, Yang sembrava convinto che la soluzione potesse trovarsi soltanto _all'interno_ del bozzolo che avvolge il laboratorio. Almeno parte delle apparecchiature potrebbero esserci ancora, anche se forse in un'altra forma… permettendo di chiudere lo squarcio dimensionale, o quello che è, che ha portato l'energia in questo mondo. Oppure potrebbe esistere qualche altro tipo di meccanismo di sicurezza biologico, che si può far scattare per interrompere il collegamento.  
–Se ho capito bene sono soltanto congetture.  
–Ebbene, sì.  
–Congetture neanche tanto probabili. Se quella forza ha consumato tutto ciò che ha incontrato sul suo cammino, come è possibile che abbia risparmiato qualcosa proprio nel punto stesso della sua origine? E inoltre… per entrare all'interno del bozzolo bisognerebbe _aprirlo_… e correggetemi se sbaglio, ma se solo recidere le arterie avrebbe un effetto così distruttivo, lacerare la parete stessa… cosa causerebbe?  
–Neanche disporre un campo di forza intorno allo squarcio servirebbe a contenere l'esplosione, credo– mormorò riflessivo il colonnello Prey.  
–Già… e non è tutto… se anche per assurdo ci riuscissimo… se qualcuno andasse là dentro per quanto sopravvivrebbe? È ragionevole pensare che anche il _suo_ campo di forza cederebbe dopo pochi istanti. Se già dei derivati lontani animati dall'energia possono oltrepassarlo senza troppi problemi… la potenzialità quantica lo inghiottirebbe subito… si dissolverebbe. Lei sa che mi offrirei io stesso senza pensarci due volte, se credessi che la mia morte potesse servire… ma così è soltanto un suicidio inutile.  
–Però anche questa è solo una congettura del professor Yang. Non abbiamo modo di sapere cosa succederebbe davvero. E potrebbe essere l'unica soluzione…  
–Lei rischierebbe di distruggere il mondo per verificarlo?  
–Lei rischierebbe di non farlo, Hunter?… Il mondo sarà distrutto lo stesso se stiamo qui senza far niente… se non dalla creatura… allora dai nostri capi, ricordi… Per quanto sia terribile, credo che non abbiamo altra scelta…  
Il colonnello si voltò verso gli alleati che ancora non si erano espressi. Quelli che erano rimasti al centro del cerchio con loro, e anche quelli che avevano ascoltato dal perimetro dove davano man forte ai soldati, avevano gli occhi a terra e, quale più quale meno, una smorfia dolorosa sul viso. Cosa fare?… Come prendere una decisione simile?… Avevano il diritto di prenderla?… Eppure… c'era così poco tempo, e così tanto in gioco… Già potevano sentire gli urli delle creature che artigliavano il campo protettivo esterno, nello sforzo di farlo cedere del tutto. Se avessero aspettato troppo, sarebbe stato tutto inutile. Forse non c'era una risposta giusta… forse non c'è mai… potevano solo scegliere di rischiare.  
Ma non riuscirono a dare quella risposta. Improvvisamente Abdullah aveva deciso di dire la sua. Velocemente e inaspettatamente afferrò le pistole degli altri due comandanti, sfilandole dalle fondine, indietreggiando di qualche passo in direzione del cuore mentre li teneva tutti sotto mira. –Oppure potete fare ancora un'altra cosa– disse freddamente. –Cioè niente. Ora che sono finalmente qui… dopo tutti gli sforzi che ho fatto… non vi permetterò di annientare la creatura.

L'arco di una lingua alta centinaia di metri coprì il cielo sopra di loro. Non per la prima volta il vecchio sentì il suo cuore perdere un battito per la paura come se stesse per fermarsi. Non per la prima volta evasero all'ultimo secondo mentre strato su strato di carne ricadeva liquido al suolo come pasta che riempie una tortiera. Il suo piccolo compagno non mostrava ancora segni di vita. Era solo. Pregò che il carburante non si esaurisse ancora per un po'… anche se non sapeva dove poteva andare… ormai in tutte le direzioni attorno a loro vedeva solo il corpo del mostro. Si preparò al prossimo sollevamento, alla prossima ondata.  
Poi un rumore diverso, un lieve rombare al di sopra del tuono divorante che riempiva tutto lo spazio. Un motore. In alto. Un aeroplano… due… forse di più, ad altissima quota. Avevano i colori statunitensi. Erano arrivati i soccorsi? si chiese confusamente. Ma cosa potevano fare contro quella marea sterminata?  
Poi i suoi pensieri rallentati dalla stanchezza e dallo stress si misero a fuoco di colpo nell'istante in cui il portello del primo apparecchio si aprì lasciando cadere l'ordigno. Piccolo, mortale, una forma che ricordava bene dai giorni terribili della sua giovinezza e da quelli che erano seguiti. Una bomba nucleare. Gli USA avevano deciso di non aspettare più. Avevano anticipato l'attacco. Ciò che non era morto a causa del mostro sarebbe morto adesso.  
Non seppe se gli desse più terrore il pensiero dell'esplosione o quello che avvenne subito dopo. La cresta dell'onda carnosa che si stava alzando si mutò in un tentacolo spessissimo proteso verso l'alto. Afferrò l'ordigno nella propria massa, avvolgendo subito dopo l'aereo che l'aveva sganciato, in modo non dissimile da come l'avevano visto afferrare degli uccelli di passaggio, solo pochi giorni prima. Lo trascinò sotto, al di sotto della nave lanciata con cui per poco non si scontrò, al di sotto dell'orizzonte, dentro di sé. I secondi passarono. L'esplosione non giunse.  
Nemmeno ciò che di più mortale aveva creato l'uomo poteva niente contro quell'orrore impazzito. Doveva essere sollevato… o pensare che era sparita anche l'ultima speranza di salvezza… se non per loro, per il mondo?  
Non ebbe il tempo di pensarci. Il secondo bombardiere stava salendo in verticale proprio sopra di loro. Il suo pilota spaventato a morte doveva aver deciso che eseguire gli ordini fino in fondo fosse l'unica scelta che aveva. La seconda bomba fu gettata, da molto più in alto di prima, dove forse la creatura non poteva raggiungerla. Un ottimo piano… peccato che lui… e forse anche il soldato… non sarebbero vissuti per vedere se aveva funzionato…  
Ma qualcos'altro decise per lui che non lo vedesse. Osservare l'operazione l'aveva distratto. L'ombra si abbatté sulla nave prima che riuscisse a urlare. E subito dopo l'ombra il corpo. Il coraggioso pesciolino d'acciaio fu schiacciato violentemente tra la membrana interna ed esterna del mostro, verso il basso. E ancora prima di iniziare ad essere schiacciato, si era già dissolto. Non esisteva più.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitolo 16**

_I fiori rossi sfioriscono  
Nell'autunno che giunge  
Con questo vento in cuore  
Continuo a cercare  
Quello che ho già._  
–Sakuya Kusano, _Le Novemila Foglie_

Per un tempo indefinito ci fu solo l'incoscienza, il buio, la mancanza della sensazione del proprio corpo. Prima della consapevolezza, lentamente, che il corpo esisteva ancora. Come la mente. La tenue luce dietro le palpebre. Il rumore del proprio respiro. E realizzare di essere vivo. Nonostante tutta la sua razionalità suggerisse il contrario. Prima, infine, della voce.  
–Si riprenda, professore.  
Spalancò gli occhi. La massa rosea luminescente dell'ameba li circondava da ogni lato. La nave era sparita fino all'ultima briciola. Ma loro no. Erano al sicuro in un globo trasparente in cui la materia non riusciva a penetrare. Salvati all'ultimo secondo dallo stesso potente cervello che stava continuando a tenerli al sicuro mentre parlava, fissandolo con il suo sguardo penetrante.  
–Sei tu… ti sei… svegliato in tempo…  
–A quanto pare sì. Ma non abbiamo tempo per parlare, adesso. Non posso proteggerci indefinitamente. Questo essere esercita una pressione spaventosa. Ce ne andremo subito, prima che ci schiacci.  
–Ma… dove vuoi andare?  
–Nell'unico posto relativamente sicuro entro centinaia di miglia. Dentro. Dagli altri. Ho scoperto la soluzione a questo caos… e devo comunicargliela di persona prima possibile. Solo se agisco in fretta potrò salvare tutto.  
–Perché parli al singolare?…– mormorò l'anziano perplesso. Poi notò la smorfia di pena sul visino, e si allarmò. –Non mi dire… che stare qui dentro interferisce anche coi tuoi poteri? Se è così… come farai quando sarai vicino al centro?  
–Non si preoccupi… col mio scudo… posso filtrare le emissioni in modo che mi danneggino meno di quanto facciano con gli altri. Non riesco a contattarli da qui… l'interferenza è troppa… ma sento comunque dove sono, e posso raggiungerli. Si aggrappi e si tenga forte. Andiamo.  
Il tempo di stringerlo come tante volte aveva fatto, come qualcuno che non deve portare ma essere portato. Poi un lampo bianco li avvolse entrambi. L'attimo dopo, la materia vivente si accomodò di colpo, a suo agio, a riempire il vuoto fastidioso lasciato dai due intrusi scomparsi.

–Me lo aspettavo.– Il generale Hunter aveva la bocca dura, mentre quasi tutti gli altri presenti restavano immobili, sconcertati dall'improvviso voltafaccia del comandante partigiano. –Tutte quelle belle parole su di noi che volevamo sfruttare la creatura… e invece erano queste anche le vostre intenzioni. La volevate per voi… fin dall'inizio.  
–Mi spiace deluderla, ma non è affatto così– replicò Abdullah con calma, lo sguardo che passava dall'uno all'altro dei loro volti. Perfino i suoi stessi soldati lo fissavano increduli del suo comportamento. –Non ho nessuna intenzione di prendere questo potere per me. Né di servirmene come arma. D'altra parte disgraziatamente è vero che vi ho mentito. Non ho mai avuto neanche intenzione di neutralizzarlo.  
–Ma allora… cosa vuole?– chiese il ragazzo, cercando di fare un cauto passo in avanti. Una delle pistole subito rivolta nella sua direzione lo bloccò.  
–Nient'altro che assicurarmi che nessuno lo distrugga. E lasciargli fare quel che deve.– I suoi occhi erano luccicanti di febbre, ma perfettamente consapevoli. –È come dissi ai suoi compagni quella prima sera… il mondo è frantumato. L'umanità è frantumata. Ogni essere è macchiato dal peccato originale di essersi separato dagli altri, di avere odio e discordia per gli altri. Stiamo andando in malora… le guerre… la fame… l'inquinamento… per colpa di questo peccato originale. Nessuno è innocente. Vi sembra che questo sia un mondo degno che ci si viva? Un mondo che Dio può essere soddisfatto di aver creato? Questo essere non è un mostro, e neanche un errore. È la correzione degli errori dell'uomo. Un angelo mandatoci perché il mondo torni ad essere come deve. Unito in un unico essere. Niente più volontà individuale… niente più contrasti e inimicizie. Né per il colore della pelle, né per la religione o nient'altro. L'armonia perfetta. Il giudizio finale. Pensate che voglia togliere questa possibilità a tutti noi… e andare contro la volontà di Dio?  
–Lei è ancora più pazzo di quel che credevo– digrignò i denti Hunter.  
–Libero di pensarla come vuole, _Shaitan_ americano. Per me il paradiso vale qualunque cosa. Con la vostra morte qui, nessun altro tenterà più di fermare la creatura. Io stesso ne diventerò parte con gioia, togliendomi di mia mano il generatore, subito dopo di voi. Se vi può consolare, pensate che saremo tutti dei martiri.  
_Posso fermarlo? Fuori di qui non dovrei neanche pensarci un attimo… ma in queste condizioni… potrei non riuscire a raggiungerlo prima che usi quella pistola…_  
–Dei martiri per cosa?– La voce dolce e accorata si levò accanto a lui mentre ancora stava pensando. –Il paradiso? Quale paradiso? Quale armonia? Senza nessuno ad apprezzarla? Senza nessuno da amare o da cui essere amati? Nessuno che ricorderà nemmeno che sia esistito qualcuno? È questo che vuole, Abdullah? Anche questa creatura soffre. Trasformerà soltanto il dolore in altro dolore.  
–Riconosco la sua saggezza. E riconosco il suo valore in battaglia, signora.– Il Comandante chinò il capo, ma la seconda pistola si limitò a inquadrare il suo bersaglio. –È stata un vero guerriero. Devo ammettere che mi sbagliavo sul suo conto. Ma è inutile che cerchi di farmi cambiare idea… o di creare un diversivo perché i suoi compagni possano attaccarmi. Nel caso, sparerò a lei per prima, e non credo che nonostante le loro capacità riusciranno a salvarla.  
Indietreggiò di un passo, fissandolo negli occhi. Anche chi aveva iniziato a tentare un movimento si immobilizzò di nuovo. Più tempo perdevano a cercare di farlo ragionare e meno probabilità c'erano di uscire da quella situazione. E lui lo sapeva. Cosa potevano fare?…  
Ma poi all'improvviso la cosa prese una piega inaspettata. L'uomo strinse gli occhi, si curvò, gemette, e si afflosciò a terra prono lasciando cadere l'arma, colpito dalla direzione che meno si aspettava. Alla schiena. Dietro di lui, scivolata alle sue spalle mentre quelli di cui credeva di dover DAVVERO preoccuparsi lo tenevano occupato, stava diritta Elaine, con la piccola pistola modificata puntata. Il fascio d'energia sparato da questa l'aveva raggiunto tra la scapola e la clavicola.  
Hunter scattò in avanti. –Un altro bel lavoro, ragazza. Questo le farà avere come minimo una medaglia…– ma ammutolì quando si trovò a sua volta l'arma di Glenn alla tempia.  
–Non una mossa, signore. Almeno finché non saremo sicuri che non voglia tentare anche lei qualcosa del genere.  
Una sonora imprecazione sfuggì dalle labbra del militare. –Cosa sta facendo, Kline… il quadruplo gioco? Sono io che le do gli ordini!  
–Sì, signore. Così lei pensava, e tutti quelli come lei. Ma quanto ho detto ai nostri amici qui presenti non era tutta una storia per guadagnarmi la loro fiducia. Noi due abbiamo servito il nostro paese per anni, senza mai mettere in discussione gli ordini. Ma pian piano abbiamo cominciato a stancarci. C'erano missioni di cui non sapevamo. Omicidi. Seminare o raccogliere false prove. Esecuzioni di civili. Non stavamo agendo per difendere le persone, ma l'egoismo o l'odio di pochi. E questi ultimi eventi ci hanno definitivamente disgustato. Spiacente.  
–Abdullah ha detto una cosa giusta– soggiunse la donna. –Tra loro che distruggono e noi che sfruttiamo… non c'è molta differenza. Forse l'incidente è stato davvero provocato dall'ingerenza militare… di un paese o di un altro. O forse è stata solo l'inevitabile conseguenza della curiosità umana. Non lo sappiamo. Ma all'indomani dell'accaduto, i nostri superiori già stavano facendo piani e dandoci ordini per infiltrarci… per usarlo a proprio vantaggio o impedire che gli altri facessero lo stesso. Ci sono sembrati tutti pazzi. Si comportavano al solito modo, come se non fosse successo nulla… e non capivano che così avrebbero solo affrettato la distruzione.  
–Da quel momento abbiamo deciso che non avremmo più obbedito a nessuno se non alla nostra coscienza. Avremmo fatto solo quanto potevamo per rimediare allo scempio, o almeno limitare i danni. Abbiamo approfittato dei loro ordini per arrivare nella posizione che volevamo. Abbiamo fatto in modo che tutti venissero qui insieme perché era l'unico modo per assicurarci che questa cosa fosse davvero neutralizzata, e non strumentalizzata dal primo che ci avesse provato. E perché pensavamo che solo unendo le forze di tutti ci fosse una possibilità di farcela. L'arrivo di queste persone ha solo rafforzato la nostra speranza. Ora ci dia la sua parola che non cercherà di ostacolarli o di manipolare in qualche modo la missione, e noi abbasseremo la mira.  
–Avevo sottovalutato quella bambola più di quanto pensassi– gongolò il rosso, piacevolmente sorpreso ancor più di tutti gli altri, per i quali tanti piccoli tasselli andavano finalmente a posto. –Tanto di cappello, _amigo_. Siete in gamba, poco ma sicuro.  
–Onorato di sentirvelo dire– rispose Kline col solito cenno mezzo ironico del capo, mentre la sua compagna rimetteva in piedi Abdullah torcendogli il braccio dietro la schiena dalla parte della ferita. –Ora vedete di meritarvi la nostra fiducia e fermiamo questa cosa. Non vorrei essermi esposto a un processo per tradimento per niente. Sempre se ci sarà ancora qualcuno in grado di processarci là fuori.  
–Qualunque cosa pensiate di fare, facciamola presto!– avvertì in quel momento il torvo dal perimetro. Unghie lunghe decine di centimetri, così calde da essere rosse, stavano squarciando la gelatina artificiale con scintillii metallici e puzzo di bruciato. –A giudicare da quel che vedo, lo sbarramento non resisterà ancora per molto!  
_A questo posso pensarci io._  
Sentirono la voce nella mente prima di vedere a loro volta il lampo bianco. Una cupola invisibile s'impiantò silenziosamente, potentemente tutto intorno a loro, facendo saltare quanto restava del campo di forza esterno già gravemente compromesso e della parete di gel. Un cerchio di bestie ancor più brutte e forti di tutte quelle che avevano affrontato fino ad allora urlarono di frustrazione rimanendo improvvisamente tagliate fuori dalle tanto sudate e agognate prede. E proprio al centro della zona protetta, si materializzarono le due figure che sapevano avrebbero visto… il vecchio come sempre scosso dall'esperienza improvvisa del teletrasporto, il piccolo con la sua solita aria cupa e decisa. Mentre tutti gli altri si riprendevano dalla sorpresa, si avvicinarono loro di un passo. –Professore!… La nave?…  
–Persa, temo… di nuovo… ne costruiremo un'altra… se e quando usciremo di qui.  
–Ora è l'ultima delle nostre preoccupazioni.– La vocetta era stanca, sofferente, ma il tono sicuro era lo stesso di sempre. –Ascoltatemi. Negli ultimi giorni… mentre voi combattevate… mi sono calato nella mente del mostro, razionalmente ed emotivamente. Ed ho finalmente capito cos'è. Cosa lo spinge. E come può essere fermato. Se agiamo in fretta.– Respinse le braccia tese affettuosamente a prenderlo girandosi dall'altra parte. –Non c'è tempo per questo. Vi devo spiegare.  
–Gli scienziati venuti qui prima di noi pensavano che la soluzione si trovasse nel bozzolo.  
–Avevano ragione. Anche se in modo diverso da quel che pensavano. La dottoressa Hawthorne aveva visto giusto fin dall'inizio. L'energia che ha animato questa creatura è _senziente_… ed è come se avesse perso il senso della propria identità. Pensate all'ecosistema della Terra come a un corpo umano. Tutte le cellule crescono secondo un preciso schema. Se un gruppo di cellule perde quello schema, si forma un tumore. Il tessuto impazzito prolifera autonomamente fino a inghiottire il resto del corpo. Questa forza… la _mente_, o se volete la _volontà_… ha subito un trauma, e l'equivalente di un'amnesia. Ed ha creato l'equivalente di un tumore. Sta cercando di imparare su se stessa, di capire cos'è veramente e qual è la sua essenza, il suo scopo. È venuta a contatto coi bisogni, coi desideri e con le paure delle creature che la circondano, e questo ha aumentato la sua confusione. Se avverte odio, risponde con odio. Se sente rabbia, reagisce con rabbia. Non lo fa coscientemente. È un riflesso, come quello di un neonato. Imita quel che riceve, e cerca di proteggersi. Ha bisogno che le sia insegnato di nuovo come comportarsi. Ha bisogno che le sia ricordato per cosa opera, e da cosa è nata.  
–Vuoi dire…  
–Andrò io là dentro. Non per fermare l'energia, ma per reindirizzarla. Posso farlo senza squarciare la parete esterna, teletrasportandomi. Prima cercherò di portare tutti voi a distanza di sicurezza. La guiderò con lo schema della mia mente, perché lo segua e si guarisca.  
Febbrilmente, cercarono di assimilare la spiegazione e il piano. Nessuno dei due piaceva loro un gran che. –Se si tratta di un intelletto così trascendente rispetto a noi…– mormorò lui, esitante –è possibile che una semplice mente umana possa fornirgli il modello per ritornare se stesso?  
–Ogni essere vivente di questo pianeta… forse dell'universo… porta dentro di sé l'impronta della matrice. Si può dire che siamo fatti a sua immagine e somiglianza. Potrà rintracciare questa impronta in un essere derivato da lei. Mi sono collegato in profondità con lei. Sono l'unico in grado di farlo.  
–Ma quanto resisterai all'interno? Anche facendoti scudo?– La voce della ragazza era profondamente allarmata. –Neanche tu puoi sopportare tanto potere per molto…  
–Sono quasi certo di poter sopportarlo abbastanza a lungo. E correrò il rischio. Come farebbe chiunque di voi. Dovete lasciarmi andare. È il piano che comporta meno pericoli per tutti e più possibilità di salvezza.  
L'ultima frase era vera. La prima era una bugia. Lo sapevano bene. Rimasero muti mentre lo consideravano, cercando di pensare a cosa rispondere, cercando di trovare un'alternativa, con un peso angoscioso sul cuore. I militari e le spie di tutte le fazioni, già stupefatti dall'apparizione e dal sentir parlare in quel modo un bambino così piccolo, si sentivano minuscoli, insignificanti, ascoltando la conversazione. Si rendevano conto per la prima volta di _quanto_ fossero diverse da loro le persone che li avevano aiutati finora. Di quanto dipendesse da loro, più che dalle proprie armi. E di quanto gravasse sulle loro spalle. Non osavano parlare. Capivano di essere in qualche modo tagliati fuori dal quadro.  
Tutti tranne uno. Che colse l'occasione datagli dalla distrazione di tutti. Con la forza di una belva impazzita e ferita, Abdullah si rivoltò violentemente contro la presa di Elaine. Si udì il secco _crac_ della sua spalla destra che si slogava per la torsione improvvisa del corpo. Afferrò la pistola della donna colta in contropiede dalla sua mossa. Sparò mentre lei lottava per riprendersela, ferendola alla tempia. Un'occhiata ferina al cerchio dei presenti e poi scattò con tutta l'agilità rimastagli verso il bozzolo, il braccio che gli penzolava inerte lungo il fianco, mentre Glenn, ignorandolo, correva con un grido verso la compagna caduta a terra. –Sicché il contatto con una mente umana può far capire all'energia che direzione prendere? Bene! Questo è anche meglio di quel che speravo! Credo proprio che quella mente sarò io dopotutto… e so già cosa posso suggerirle!– E correndo, levò l'arma per sparare direttamente alle vene coriacee intersecantisi del cuore pulsante.  
–NO!– Hunter saltò prima che chiunque altro riuscisse a farlo. Si avvinghiò alle gambe dell'uomo, trascinandolo a terra, nell'istante in cui un raggio laser partiva dalla canna. Lottarono furiosamente, avvinti al suolo, rotolandosi, cercando di sopraffarsi a vicenda. –Ho visto morire tanti miei uomini… e non permetterò che sia stato per niente! Pensavo che potessimo controllare questa cosa. Mi sbagliavo. Nessuno può controllare Dio. Ma posso fare in modo che non muoia nessun altro… fermandola ora!  
–Degno di lei… ipocrita!– ribatté il Comandante ringhiando e dimenandosi con il braccio sano.  
Non osavano sparare. Nella mischia furiosa, avrebbero potuto colpire quello sbagliato e liberare l'altro. Alla fine il generale si era inaspettatamente rivelato una persona migliore di quel che credevano. Ma per quanto fosse in condizioni fisiche migliori dell'avversario, questo aveva dalla sua la forza datagli dalla sua folle determinazione. Con uno scatto rabbioso conficcò l'arma contro il petto coperto di mostrine e sparò, facendolo rovesciare indietro con un gemito. Si rialzò con un altro scatto, vacillando solo un attimo, cercando di nuovo di colpire il bozzolo dietro di sé.  
Una pallottola di Prey lo colse nuovamente proprio approfittando di quell'attimo. Cadde a sua volta pesantemente accanto al generale. Il colonnello deglutì. Aveva fatto quel che doveva.  
–L72… stai bene?– Kline cercava di tamponare come poteva con un lembo della propria camicia il rivolo di sangue che scorreva dal capo della donna, abbandonatagli contro. Questa aprì gli occhi a fatica mettendo la mano sulla sua, con un sorriso sforzato. –Ne ho passate di peggio… K112. Tu piuttosto… non perdi mai il vizio… dovevi pensare a fermare quel pazzo invece di precipitarti da me.  
Per la prima volta l'emozione alterava la calma imperturbabile dell'uomo, che la guardava con occhi lucidi. –Si vede che non sono poi così efficiente. Ci sono vizi che non voglio perdere. E non voglio perdere te dopo tante missioni assieme.  
_Loro…_ Un brivido di riconoscimento, che confermava quello già provato. _Loro sono… come…_  
La scena rimase fissa per un minuto. I due contendenti erano immobili a terra, le divise macchiate di rosso, forse vivi, forse morti. Il sollievo, i soldati assorti da quanto avevano visto, immersi in pensieri di delusione o di sicurezza, l'incertezza su quello che ancora doveva essere fatto, il peso della stanchezza addosso, colmarono il silenzio. Ma neanche questo durò tanto. Un rumore liquido, scrocchiante, come di un osso che esce dall'articolazione, subito seguito da una serie di sguardi terrorizzati e gridi muti di paura, tutti rivolti nella stessa direzione. Prey, paralizzato, lasciò cadere la pistola dalle dita molli fissando davanti a sé, cercando di mormorare qualcosa senza voce.  
Una crepa luminosa era apparsa trasversalmente per tutta la lunghezza del cuore. Zigzagava allargandosi sempre più, emanando sui volti dei presenti la luce oscura che aveva consumato il laboratorio, in tutta la sua forza originale. Le pulsazioni dell'enorme bozzolo erano diventate sempre più forti, frequenti, violentissime. Uno dei laser sparati prima doveva aver trovato il suo bersaglio prima di essere fermato… oppure la forza mutata non aveva tollerato quest'ultima manifestazione di violenza e ora stava per traboccare. Lo scricchiolio coriaceo aumentò mentre tendini e cartilagine cedevano uno dopo l'altro sotto la potenza della pressione.  
Era la fine?…  
Un grido disperato. Un movimento improvviso…  
Poi, bianco. Silenzioso. Tanto silenzioso da essere devastante.  
Poi, nulla.

Fu il dolore a rianimarlo. Prima la spalla ferita. Poi s'innervò bruciante in tutto il corpo. Con il dolore, la consapevolezza di avere un corpo, di esistere ancora. Di essere vivo. Non era stato distrutto. Per quanto ogni movimento gli costasse una fatica immane, si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi.  
Tutti erano sparsi attorno a lui. I soldati. I compagni. Distesi immobili. Non poteva dire se fossero morti. Lo scudo che il piccolo aveva alzato attorno a loro e attorno al bozzolo, indovinò, aveva retto solo per una frazione di secondo. Sufficiente a ripararli almeno quanto bastava per non farli assorbire o dissolvere. Ma anche lui dopo doveva aver perso conoscenza. L'esplosione… sempre se si poteva definirla tale… aveva colpito sia fisicamente che mentalmente tutta l'area circostante. La carne della cupola sotto e sopra di lui era bruciata, fumigante, fin dove riusciva a vedere, mandando un odore acre. Tutto sembrava inerte. Vide quanto restava dei mostri che li avevano assediati, anch'essi carbonizzati dalla stessa luce che aveva dato loro la vita. Gran parte dell'ameba, se non tutta, doveva essere morta. Forse per questo non erano stati inglobati dopo essere rimasti senza difese. Anche i loro campi di forza personali si erano tutti spenti. Ma la luce –registrò, con una scarica di apprensione, al margine del suo campo visivo– la luce c'era ancora.  
La ferita sul cuore dell'essere, anch'esso annerito e sfregiato, pulsava silenziosamente, con lentezza minacciosa, grande ormai abbastanza da contenere un uomo. L'intensità e il colore erano mutati, ora era di un bianco accecante, dagli orli infiammati, in cui danzavano particelle sanguigne. Cosa aveva calmato la sua furia? Forse le supposizioni del professor Yang erano errate? O forse un ultimo resto di volontà del loro irriducibile compagno stava trattenendola anche in quelle condizioni? Comunque… non c'era modo di dire quanto potesse durare…  
Qualcuno aveva gridato e aveva provato a correre verso la spaccatura, prima… chi era? Non lui, anche se aveva pensato di farlo. Il corpo gli pesava come piombo. Chinò lo sguardo verso una macchia più scura, come cenere rappresa, proprio ai piedi della struttura vibrante. Una macchia dalla forma di un uomo col braccio proteso inutilmente a cercare di fermare l'inevitabile. Prey. Era uscito dallo scudo. Forse senza pensare. Era caduto da eroe.  
Girò di nuovo gli occhi intorno. Hunter e Abdullah erano nella stessa posizione di prima, più o meno nelle stesse condizioni di prima, ironicamente protesi l'uno verso l'altro come due fratelli. Scorse Glenn ed Elaine poco più in là, staccati dagli altri, le spalle voltate come se l'uomo avesse tentato di portare la donna in salvo, abbracciandosi a vicenda in un gesto di protezione. Nessuno degli altri dava segno di muoversi. Era l'unico cosciente.  
In un tempo che gli parve infinito, impose tutta la sua volontà sui muscoli per rimettersi in piedi. Lentamente, arrancando, si avvicinò allo squarcio. La porta verso un altro mondo. La luce quieta che ne usciva lo bagnò completamente. Il piccolo aveva dato loro qualche altro attimo… ma non poteva più essere lui a fare ciò che doveva essere fatto. Nessun altro ne era in grado. C'era un'ultima speranza. Ed era chiaro quale fosse. Si appoggiò per un attimo alla barriera di carne con la mano prima, voltandosi indietro per l'ultima volta a guardare le figure immote. _Amici miei… perdonatemi… io DEVO…_  
–_FERMATI!_– gridò una voce dietro di lui proprio mentre stava per varcare la soglia.  
Si sentì come se lo avessero colpito con un'ascia rovente alla base della nuca. Si voltò lentamente. Lei era in piedi alle sue spalle, tra i corpi inerti dei compagni, vacillante ma decisa, gli occhi due fiamme azzurre. Ardenti meno di dolore che di rabbia. –Hai intenzione di entrare là dentro… da solo, non è vero?  
La guardò con occhi umidi di rammarico, e di scusa. Non cercò di negare. –Io… io devo farlo. È l'unica possibilità che resta. Mi dispiace…  
–TU NON VAI DA NESSUNA PARTE SENZA DI ME!– La violenza delle sue parole echeggiò nell'aria morta, stantia. –Hai detto che non mi avresti costretto a sopravvivere da sola. Hai giurato che ce ne saremmo andati in un colpo solo. Hai mentito? Non sto cercando di trattenerti. So benissimo che non posso. Ma dovunque tu vada… _vengo anch'io_.  
–Io…– balbettò lui. –Io vorrei… che tu vivessi…  
–E come pensi che potrei vivere senza di te?  
Si girò completamente, sbalordito, il puro stupore che gli invadeva il viso– stupore, forse, di scoprire ancora una volta come mille e mille volte quanto quella forza potesse essere grande e terribile. –Ma tu potresti… potresti essere…  
–VUOI CHE LUI SOFFRA COME HAI SOFFERTO TU?  
Quest'ultimo grido lo scosse fin nel profondo. Cadde il silenzio. Regnò per lunghi istanti nella semioscurità illuminata dal malato bagliore ultraterreno mentre si fronteggiavano, la donna irata e supplicante, l'uomo a capo chino. Poi sollevò la testa, gli occhi stretti, decisi. Le tese la mano. Con qualche passo avanti lei la prese, e gli fu tirata sulla soglia, accanto.  
–Non mi perdonerò per il resto della mia vita di averti messo tanto in pericolo– mormorò serio, sfiorandole il mento.  
Ricambiò il suo sguardo con gli occhi lucidi. –Allora… è un bene che il resto della nostra vita durerà soltanto pochi istanti.  
Accostarono il viso solo per un attimo prima di scomparire, la mano nella mano, nell'oscurità abbagliante. Solo due occhi piccoli, cilestrini, da sparviero, li videro per qualche istante prima di tornare ad annebbiarsi. La testa si sollevò di pochissimo, la mano si tese con uno sforzo vano come per richiamarli. –No… non…– Il braccio ricadde. La voce si spense. –…andate…


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitolo 17***

_Sulla spalla di chi può piangere Dio?_  
–_La Nuova Qabbalah_

Una calma mortale pervadeva il campo di battaglia. Nulla si muoveva. Non un gemito, forse neanche un respiro alterava l'aria. E tuttavia ondate impercettibili di coscienza, subito sommerse di nuovo dall'oblio, andavano e venivano dolorosamente da un'estremità all'altra, da una mente all'altra. Sapevano cosa era successo. Lo sentivano. Sentivano la presenza fluttuante della luce crescere e decrescere, simile ad uno squalo saziato dal suo ultimo pasto, coi loro due compagni all'interno. Pensieri angosciosi si formavano, lottavano per emergere, prima di spegnersi di nuovo.  
_Maledizione… non…  
Non riesco…  
A svegliarmi…  
Ragazzi… dove siete…  
Non fate sciocchezze…  
Là dentro… da soli…  
Devo farcela… devo aiutarli… dir loro che…_  
Ma anche la mente più potente tra le loro lottava inutilmente con l'incoscienza senza riuscire a squarciarla. Troppo sforzo in tutte quelle ore. Troppa stanchezza. Troppa oppressione. Non aveva la forza di fare di più. Non avevano più energie. Restavano inerti come morti, mentre i secondi passavano, gli arti e le palpebre pesantissimi, impotenti. Come già altre volte, troppe volte. E l'atmosfera interna diventava sempre più grave, e funerea.

Avanzavano. Abbagliati dalla luce. Senza sapere neanche su cosa stavano poggiando i piedi. Forse il cuore aveva un suo spessore, per tenere isolata la matrice energetica. O forse erano già in uno spazio diverso e incomprensibile alla ragione, e camminavano sulla forza o sull'aria. Non distinguevano pareti o limiti attorno a sé, non potevano dire neanche quanto fosse grande quel luogo, o da quanto stessero andando avanti. Potevano essere minuti, o forse ore. Smarrivano il senso della distanza e del tempo. Ad ogni passo erano più stanchi, più deboli. L'effetto schiacciante contro cui avevano combattuto finora era mille volte più forte là dentro. E non solo. Avvertivano la presenza di un'intelligenza diffusa, potente, avvolgente, refoli di pensieri ed emozioni acuti come bisturi penetrare nelle loro menti, frugare, chiedere, esigere. Non riuscivano a resistere all'intrusione, al bombardamento spirituale. Paura. Confusione. Collera. Sentimenti che passavano più rapidamente e violentemente di quanto riuscissero ad identificarli, ognuno reclamando una risposta. Cosa potevano dire a quell'entità? Sapevano il perché dell'esistenza? Ne conoscevano lo scopo? O perché meritasse di essere risparmiata? O forse qualcosa in loro, a loro insaputa, lo conosceva e poteva darle la chiave che cercava? Forse si erano sacrificati per nulla? Si meravigliavano di non essersi già dissolti. Forse non erano ancora arrivati al centro. O forse la creatura li stava studiando, per suo diletto. Continuavano, senza dirsi una parola. Aggrappandosi l'uno all'altro con entrambe le mani. Per i loro amici. Per le persone che amavano e che li disprezzavano. Per il mondo con i suoi orrori e le sue meraviglie… con le sue città inquinate, le foreste verdeggianti, i campi di lavoro, le casette delle famiglie… forse non sapevano _perché_, ma sapevano questo. Almeno erano insieme. Ognuno dei due sapeva che non ce l'avrebbe fatta senza l'altro. Sentivano come se gli anelli avessero iniziato a pulsare, trasmettendo le loro emozioni, forse reagendo a tutta la furia dolorosa che li circondava. Forse questo avrebbe potuto aiutarli a farsi capire, anche se non erano telepati. A stabilire in qualche modo un contatto. Si permisero di provare per un attimo una lieve speranza, anche nel cuore di quel caos radiante.  
Questo prima di sentirsi mancare l'appoggio sotto i piedi. E di precipitare, senza un grido. A capofitto, dal niente nel niente.

Incandescente come il cuore del sole.  
Buio e fresco come un cielo notturno trapunto di stelle.  
La sensazione simultanea di cadere e di essere immobili.  
Di non essere in nessun luogo e di essere al centro di tutto.  
Di essere tutto.  
E di stare per scomparire presto nel niente.  
L'entità li aveva forse giudicati e li aveva trovati indegni. O forse, semplicemente, non erano neanche riusciti ad attirare la sua attenzione. Avevano fallito. Probabilmente nessuno avrebbe mai avuto una speranza di farcela. Sarebbe finita lì.  
Non avevano neanche paura. Lo stordimento era troppo grande per averne. La sensazione di essere schiacciati in ogni parte del corpo era sparita. Provavano perfino qualcosa come un sollievo. Forse lo stesso sollievo che provano i moribondi nell'attimo prima della fine. Calore. Gelo. Come prima di nascere. Come non essere mai esistiti. Attraversavano ogni istante della loro vita, con le sue gioie e le sue sofferenze. Tutto era presente nello stesso punto, nello stesso attimo. Tutto aveva il suo posto, e tutto contava così poco. Avvertivano lentamente la consapevolezza del proprio corpo abbandonarli. Sentivano di iniziare a disperdersi, di diventare parte del tutto. Non c'era dolore fisico. Solo una pena immensa per coloro che si lasciavano indietro… per tutto il mondo…  
Almeno erano insieme.  
_Ange…  
Tenshi…_  
Si strinsero istintivamente, l'uno sul cuore dell'altro, chiudendo gli occhi come se stessero precipitando nel sonno. Se doveva finire, meglio così che in tanti altri modi. Avevano fatto del loro meglio. Non avevano nulla da rimproverarsi. Nessuno avrebbe dovuto sentire la mancanza dell'altro. Era come doveva essere. Come avevano sempre sperato che fosse. Mentre la coscienza defluiva adagio, la corrente purissima dei loro sentimenti li avvolse, un fiotto d'amore che ora non dovevano più preoccuparsi di trattenere… niente più battaglie, niente più doveri ad impedire loro di essere semplicemente se stessi… se avevano un rimpianto… era soltanto di non aver avuto più tempo insieme… ma tanto ora avrebbero avuto l'eternità. _Amici… perdonateci… non ci siamo riusciti… non abbiamo potuto far altro…_  
Poi anche il rimorso scomparve. Tutto scomparve. C'era solo la pace. L'unicità perfetta. E in quella pace, il battito sempre più fievole di due cuori…  
_TU–TUM TU–TUM…_  
Due cuori innamorati…  
_TU–TUM TU–TUM…_  
Due…  
_TU–TUM tu–tum tu–tum TU–TUM…  
Quattro…_  
Un soprassalto li riportò di colpo alla coscienza. Puro terrore li bagnò di sudore freddo. Non si erano sbagliati… erano _QUATTRO_ cuori che sentivano… che sentivano _entrambi_… due forti… due deboli… _in mezzo a loro…  
TU–TUM tu–tum tu–tum TU–TUM…  
Oh… no…  
TU–TUM tu–tum tu–tum TU–TUM…  
Sono loro… sono qui con noi…  
I… i nostri…_  
Un senso profondo d'ingiustizia li invase. Quello che avevano sempre desiderato… che non avevano mai avuto… un destino beffardo glielo concedeva… nell'ultimo momento…  
_Proprio ora… proprio… ora…_  
Gli occhi di lei si colmarono di lacrime. Gli si strinse più forte al petto, singhiozzando silenziosamente. _Piccoli… perdonateci… mamma e papà… vi vogliono bene…  
No…_  
Le braccia si serrarono violentemente. I muscoli si tesero. Un'ondata di collera pura, di pura ribellione, che sopraffece completamente la pace, l'accettazione, la remissione, tutto.  
_No…_  
Gli anelli parvero diventare a loro volta incandescenti. Emettere un calore che contrastava con la luce di quel vuoto.  
_No!  
Perché?… Che senso ha? Perché tutto questo?…_  
L'oscurità splendente intorno iniziò a vorticare in risposta a quel turbine di emozioni. Che diventava sempre più intenso.  
_Perché la vita… solo per poi toglierla? Solo per riprendertela indietro? Pensi di essere giusto? Misericordioso? Anche se noi dovessimo morire qui… perché loro? Loro che non hanno avuto neanche la possibilità di vedere il mondo… di essere amati…  
Non importa come farò… anche se dovessi farmi strada attraverso l'universo… noi non moriremo… non dobbiamo morire… non qui… non ora… MAI… noi siamo VIVI! Mi hai sentito? VIVI!_  
All'esterno del nulla, qualcosa come una carica elettrica richiamò di colpo le menti intontite, facendo tremare i corpi.  
_Noi siamo vivi!_  
Un circuito si chiuse. Un richiamo venne udito.  
_Noi non moriremo! Non per far piacere a te!_  
Un'energia scorse irresistibile, come sangue, come una tempesta. Illimitata. Testarda. Inarrestabile.  
_Ci sono ancora tante cose che non ho fatto…  
Ho degli amici che non voglio lasciare…  
Per quanto potrei volerlo… loro… non me lo permetterebbero…  
Tanta gente innocente… che non ha fatto niente…  
Le piante… la terra… gli animali…  
Il battere di mani… tutte le gioie che si possono avere…  
Per noi… per gli altri… per tutti quelli che amiamo…  
Non dovete…  
Non dobbiamo…  
Non devono…  
Morire!_  
La luce si sprigionò in un unico lampo abbacinante che squarciò completamente il cuore annerito e pulsante del mostro. Avvolse gli uomini stesi per terra. I morti, i feriti. Il corpo immenso dell'ameba. Gli aerei ad altissima quota che ancora lo stavano sorvolando. Per un istante, parve avvolgere e annientare… o ricreare… tutto il mondo. E poi, rientrò in se stesso con la stessa subitaneità con cui era arrivato. E fu silenzio.

_Da dove viene la vita?_

* * *

* Colonna sonora: Anael, "Coeli et Terra"...


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitolo 18**

_Ricco non è colui che possiede: ricco è colui che dona. Più doniamo, più siamo potenti. Più di noi diamo, più possediamo. E colui che dona se stesso, alla fine possiederà se stesso._  
–Heintz Too, La Pratica del Cuore

Il sole del primo pomeriggio fece timidamente capolino tra le nubi tornate grigie. Un vento leggero iniziò a soffiare, provocando brividi sulla pelle. Portando con sé l'odore del mare lontano. Forse sarebbe piovuto sul deserto, qualcosa di quantomeno raro o unico. Sollevò la sabbia, la fece danzare in spolverii leggeri. Annerita, come bruciata. Le dune schiacciate, quasi rase al suolo. Ma di nuovo sabbia. Di nuovo deserto. Di nuovo il mondo normale davanti agli occhi che si erano riaperti. Sembrava il luogo dove era scoppiata una bomba… dove si era abbattuto un disastro… ma non c'era più traccia del mostro gigantesco.  
Si alzarono in piedi. Scossi. Senza fare domande. Le forze erano poche, ma sarebbero tornate. Nulla gliele prosciugava più. Attorno, in un raggio di miglia e miglia, erano ancora sparsi coloro che li avevano accompagnati nel viaggio. I soldati arrivati alla fine. I due comandanti, sempre assurdamente vicini, che non mostravano ancora segni di riprendere conoscenza. Gli scienziati e le due spie. Qualcuno che già cominciava lentamente a risvegliarsi. E più lontano, qua e là, gli uomini inghiottiti vivi, avvolti dal campo di forza. Forse avevano fatto in tempo perché non soffocassero. I morti non potevano essere restituiti alla vita. Ma non ne sarebbero morti altri. La minaccia… era stata fermata.  
–L'energia… la mente… o qualunque cosa fosse…– mormorò la vocina sottile, rompendo il silenzio –aveva bisogno che le si ricordasse il senso della sua esistenza… il motivo per cui aveva creato tutto questo… la ragione della vita. Credo… che questo sia stato fatto.  
Si avvicinarono ai compagni. Lui, solo, stava in piedi in un punto un po' più rilevato, lo sguardo apparentemente perso nel vuoto. Lei qualche passo indietro, alle sue spalle, guardandolo con occhi consapevoli. Accolse gli altri con un lieve cenno del capo, e un altrettanto lieve sorriso. –Mi ha ringraziato– lo sentirono mormorare assorto, trasognato. –Ci ha ringraziato tutti. L'ho avvertita chiaramente… la sua gioia… per essere libera… per essere se stessa. Poi… è sparita.  
–È stato tutto merito tuo, fratello– mormorò l'aviatore, ghignando. –Sei stato un eroe come al solito. Se qualcuno poteva farcela, eri tu.  
Scosse la testa, senza voltarsi. –No. L'abbiamo fatto _noi_. Non avrei potuto far nulla… senza l'aiuto di tutti.  
–È vero… lo abbiamo sentito.  
–Era come se fossimo lì con voi.  
–In qualche modo… ne eravamo tutti parte.  
–E ora?…– chiese il pistolero, con voce roca, ancora non tornata alla solita ostentata calma. –Cosa succederà?…  
–È proprio quello che stavo per chiedere io– disse tranquillamente un'altra voce controllata alle loro spalle, che non si erano aspettati di sentire. Qualcuno si girò indietro. Glenn Kline ed Elaine Gyre erano in piedi, sostenendosi a vicenda, con la loro aria severa e professionale nient'affatto intaccata dalle ferite e dalla stanchezza. Accanto a loro stava il professore, fissandoli con uno sguardo che non aveva bisogno di commenti. –Naturalmente riferiremo quanto è successo al comando dell'ONU… ed anche al comando americano. Sempre se riusciremo a capire _cosa_ dobbiamo realmente riferire. Una cosa è certa. Quest'emergenza è stata risolta con la collaborazione di tutte le parti in causa. E con l'aiuto di persone che… a quanto credo di capire… preferiscono restare anonime.  
Attese il loro cenno d'assenso prima di proseguire. –Il comandante ben–Din dovrà essere preso in consegna dall'esercito… se sopravviverà alle sue ferite… e penso che il generale Hunter dovrà rispondere di alcuni suoi metodi piuttosto discutibili… ma tutto sommato credo che se la caveranno con poco rispetto a quello che sarebbe potuto capitare loro. Ai professori non sarà torto un capello. Ve lo assicuro io. E credo che questi altri partigiani possano andarsene. Quanto hanno provato qui darà loro storie da raccontare alle loro famiglie per il resto della vita.  
Si guardò intorno. –Ci vorrà molto tempo perché questa terra guarisca, perché i segni di quanto è avvenuto si attenuino. Ma per lo meno avrà la possibilità di guarire. Vi ringrazierei. Se avesse senso un semplice ringraziamento per tutto quello che avete fatto. Invece, credo che mi limiterò a salutarvi.  
–E voi?– domandò il professore sommessamente. Dappertutto i soldati di entrambi gli eserciti cominciavano a rialzarsi. Si fissavano l'un l'altro in volto, increduli di essere vivi, per poi lanciare sguardi muti a coloro a cui sapevano di dovere le loro vite.  
L'uomo si strinse nelle spalle, ridendo. –Oh, be'… poco importa. Forse ci ritireremo dal servizio. Se e quando smetteranno di interrogarci a raffica su quello che è successo. O forse no. Dopotutto credo che sarà molto difficile provare che abbiamo disobbedito agli ordini. E c'è ancora molto bene che possiamo fare. Ma forse quest'esperienza ci è bastata per farci scegliere il pensionamento anticipato. In fondo è stato più di quanto quasi tutti possono aspettarsi in una vita. Ad ogni modo… credo che le nostre strade si dividano qui. È stato un piacere lavorare con voi. Speriamo di rivederci.  
E col solito cenno della mano armata portata al capo, si voltò istruendo pacatamente i soldati perché raccogliessero i feriti che non potevano camminare, e li spostassero. Rimasero ad osservarli allontanarsi per qualche istante. Poi la loro attenzione fu nuovamente attirata da qualcosa.  
Una scintilla di luce scendeva danzando dall'aria. Brillava di un bianco puro, ora più piano, ora più forte, dondolando come una foglia che cade, apparentemente a caso ma in realtà diretta verso un punto ben preciso, finché non si adagiò nella mano del giovane tesa per accoglierla. Rimase là, nel cavo delle sue palme, a scintillare. Tutti fecero istintivamente una mossa per accostarsi. –Cos'è?  
Lui fissava lo splendore nelle sue mani con stupore e comprensione, mentre si riverberava nei suoi occhi. –Mi sta parlando… non a parole, più con emozioni. Credo sia il suo ringraziamento… il suo dono per noi. Ha lasciato indietro una piccola parte di sé… di forza trasformatrice… un desiderio, credo… per…– Si rese conto improvvisamente di quello che stava dicendo. Si voltò verso gli altri. –Per farne quello che vogliamo… ce n'è abbastanza… per tutti noi.  
Non ci volle più di un attimo perché afferrassero il significato delle sue parole. Un brivido corse a tutti lungo la schiena. –Vuoi dire che possiamo… possiamo ritornare…  
Rispose soltanto con un cenno d'assenso.  
Un miracolo. Ecco quello che era stato lasciato loro. Il miracolo che avevano sempre invocato, nel quale non avevano mai sperato. A portata di mano. La fine dell'incubo. La fine delle battaglie. La loro vita indietro. Per sempre. Qualcosa dentro di loro aveva perfino paura di crederci. Anche il professore trattenne il fiato. –Allora… che stai aspettando? Usalo!– esclamò infine il più emozionato, con voce da corvo raffreddato. –Usalo!  
Il respiro pareva esserglisi fermato. Quasi tremando, tornò a guardare la luce morbida, pulsante, in attesa. Si chiese come doveva formulare la richiesta… cosa avrebbe provato.  
E poi, come se qualcosa lo ridestasse, si guardò intorno. Il vento freddo, polveroso, gli sfiorò il viso.  
Tutto attorno a loro c'erano ancora i feriti dei due eserciti. Abbandonati, gementi come dopo una battaglia. Molti, ridotti così gli uni per mano degli altri. E i loro comandanti, ora indifesi, che avevano lottato tra loro fino allo stremo, con una testardaggine simile, ognuno convinto di essere nel giusto. Non erano gli unici. Non potevano pensare che quella ferita sarebbe guarita così facilmente. All'indomani, i capi di tutti i paesi avrebbero ricominciato a darsi a vicenda la responsabilità di quanto era accaduto. E avrebbero continuato a combattere, in quella zona, in altre. Per imporre i propri valori. Per scacciare gli invasori. Per sostenere tiranni e poi abbatterli. Prendere per sé le ricchezze e negarle ad altri. Distruggere. Sfruttare. Torturare. Difendere. Costruire. Tanto dolore in tutto il mondo. Tanti pericoli. Tanti carnefici che soffrivano quanto e più delle loro vittime. Ovunque torti da riparare, innocenti da aiutare, gente che moriva di colpo o giorno per giorno.  
_Se non ci fossimo noi…  
Chi lo farebbe al nostro posto?_  
–Io…– mormorò, quasi contro se stesso –io… _non posso_!…– Lo guardarono in silenzio. Cercò di spiegare. –C'è… c'è ancora gente che ha bisogno di aiuto… che ha bisogno di me… così come sono ora. Per quanto possa soffrire… ormai credo che soffrirei di più… se non potessi aiutare nessuno. Non posso rinunciare… non ancora…– Chinò la testa, quasi sopraffatto da quella scoperta. Poi si voltò concitato verso gli altri. –Ma voi… voi non dovete per forza seguirmi. Potete…  
Per un attimo il cerchio di volti rimasero seri, perplessi. Poi restò ancor più stupefatto dal vederli iniziare a sorridere. Prima in modo esitante, poi apertamente, con risatine sotto i baffi, a occhi socchiusi, guardando al suolo, guardandosi tra loro. Il bianco diede voce per primo a quell'ironia generale. –No? Non dobbiamo seguirti? E dire che credevamo di non aver mai fatto altro, tutta la vita.  
–Ma tu…– cercò di dire.  
Gli altri non gli permisero di continuare. –Che vuoi che ti diciamo. Ormai dobbiamo esserci abituati.  
–O forse siamo tutti pazzi.  
–O semplicemente non sapremmo che altro fare.  
–Ci viene naturale… fare quello che dici. Fidarci di te. E non ce ne siamo mai pentiti. Ogni volta che l'abbiamo fatto.  
–E poi non potremmo mai lasciarti solo. Ti faresti uccidere dopo cinque minuti.  
–Rassegnati, bimbo. Non puoi farci niente– concluse a braccia conserte il suo amico. –Noi siamo tutti uno. E quell'uno sei TU.  
Aveva già scoperto quel giorno una forza così grande da lasciarlo sbalordito. Ora ne scopriva un'altra. Che non lo stupiva di meno. Di cui non era meno grato. Ma ancora non se la sentiva di rinunciare. Cercò lo sguardo di lei, ora più che mai cara più di ogni altra cosa. –Tu… tu non…  
Lei gli sorrise con una dolcezza che non le aveva mai visto prima, aprendo lievemente, semplicemente le mani. –Lo sai, amore mio. Io vado dove vai tu. Io sono sempre con te. Ovunque. È come hanno detto loro. Resteremo insieme. Sempre.  
Li fissò tutti, senza una parola, per un lungo momento. Emozioni contrastanti lo combattevano. Responsabilità. Vergogna. Amicizia. Colpa. Poi a un tratto tutto si risolse. Rimase solo un'immensa gratitudine. Non si può rispondere in nessun altro modo, quando ti fanno un dono così grande. E voltandosi, senza più esitare, aprì le mani che contenevano la scintilla di luce. La seguirono con lo sguardo mentre risaliva verso il cielo, così come era giunta, dondolandosi dolcemente. Emise per un istante un lampo più forte, quasi un saluto. Poi schizzò via, come una stella cadente, perdendosi velocissima al di là di un punto dell'orizzonte.  
–Quasi quasi mi sembra di aver fatto una stupidaggine– si lagnò l'attore. –Sicuro che non posso votare di nuovo?  
–Che ti viene in mente, scemo?  
–Mi ha… mi ha trasmesso un ultimo messaggio prima di andarsene. Ha detto che non sarà per sempre. Resterà ad aspettarci… potremo richiamarla… in futuro, quando saremo pronti.– Respirò profondamente, scrollando le spalle, tornando a girarsi verso di loro. –Un giorno.  
–Già. Quando ci sarà la pace nel mondo.  
–Quando tutti i cattivi saranno sconfitti per sempre.  
–E non ci sarà più bisogno del nostro aiuto. Perché no?  
–Certo. Perché no?…– ripeté. E lasciò che un ampio sorriso gli affiorasse sul volto. Poi, con impeto, sollevò allegramente la testa. –Coraggio, ora… andiamo a casa… tutti e…  
–…Undici– mormorò lei, le mani giunte in grembo, con quella stessa infinita nuova dolcezza.  
L'ondata di perplessità provocata da quest'unica parola si trasformò quasi subito in un'ondata di comprensione, poi di sorpresa, poi di entusiasmo, che passò come una ventata da una faccia all'altra. Le si affollarono intorno, quasi togliendole il fiato, il più grosso con il più piccolo tra le braccia, con esclamazioni eccitate. –No! –Ce l'avete fatta! –Congratulazioni! –DUE? –Sono zio! Sono zio! –Che aspettavate a dircelo? –Ehi! Uno dovete chiamarlo come me, CHIARO?  
Osservò la scena, qualche passo in disparte, finché non si accorse di aver cominciato a sua volta a ridere. Sempre più sonoramente, facendo voltare tutte le teste dalla sua parte. Una risata lunga, libera, forte, felice. E di colpo, prese la corsa. Si lanciò in mezzo al gruppo afferrandola, prendendola in braccio, portandola con sé lontano. Catturati dalla sua scia di cometa, gli altri li inseguirono, quale più rapido, quale più lento, gridando di aspettarli, dandogli del matto, contagiati da quelle risa irrefrenabili che echeggiarono nella pianura… verso casa… e la prossima avventura… e quella dopo… fino a quando ce ne fosse stato bisogno… fino ai confini della terra… ai confini dell'universo… fino alla fine del mondo… oltre la fine del mondo.

_No wrong no right  
I'm gonna tell you there's no black and no white  
No blood no stain  
All we need is one world wide vision_

So give me your hands  
Give me your hearts  
I'm ready  
There's only one direction  
One world one nation  
Yeah one vision

One flesh one bone one true religion  
One voice one hope one real decision

Gimme one light  
Gimme one hope  
Just gimme  
One man one man  
One bar one night  
One day hey hey  
Just gimme gimme gimme gimme...  
One vision  
–The Queen

**Fine**


End file.
